


Dawn of the Tok'ra

by arturus



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Crossover, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-23 02:56:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 58,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2531516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arturus/pseuds/arturus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meet Dawn Summers, teenager, pan-dimensional key and host. Life on the Hellmouth was pretty weird but it was normality city compared to what she's facing now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Meet Dawn Summers, teenager, pan-dimensional key and host. Life on the Hellmouth was pretty weird but it was normality city compared to what she's facing now.  
Rated: Fiction M - English - Sci-Fi - Chapters: 7 - Words: 10,707 - Reviews: 12 - Favs: 17 - Follows: 38 - Updated: 14m ago - Published: Oct 27 - id: 10783081  
\+ -  
Next >  
Dawn the teenage Tok'ra

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

Thanks must go to Tim who has worked long and hard to fine tune this story. His advice and suggestions have made this story a hell of a lot better than it would have been without his input.

Year 2001 POST – Season 5 Episode Blood Ties (It's AU from there)

SG 1 Dates – Have been tweaked slightly but this happens post the Nirrti/Cassandra story line.

oOoOo

It all started when a girl fell in love with a vamp. But this is not that story.

It all started when the military found an artefact that would let you travel to different stars. But this is not that story.

It starts with a 15 year old girl involved in a supernatural war. This is her story.

oOoOo

Above Earth Orbit

A small spacecraft dodged shots as it raced towards the planet earth. As it grew near, it spun on its axis and took a shot at the enemy, managing to destroy it with a lucky hit to its engines. The pilot knew that the data he carried must reach earth and although his pursuer was destroyed, his damaged craft may not make it. Fingers danced across the ships consoles trying to maintain some semblance of control, but it soon became apparent that the chances of survival were slim. Inevitably the flight systems failed completely. The pilot knew that he should not give up hope but nevertheless knew that his damaged ship was on a near suicidal approach vector and would with all likelihood crash on the western coast of one of the large populated continents. Even as he tried to re-establish control he knew he wasn't going to make it in time and hoped that at least the data he carried would survive.

oOoOo

1630 Revello Drive, Sunnydale California

It was a normal looking suburban Californian street. Somewhat quiet and with a little less traffic than one might expect but otherwise very normal. Two young women were walking along the near deserted street before stopping in the driveway of 1630 Revello Drive.

Buffy Summers looked at her house and sighed in frustration. She'd had to deal with a half dozen vampires and while that was a fairly usual night for the resident Vampire slayer everything still seemed frustratingly off kilter, "I'm still pretty wigged out Willow. I mean, well how do I have that conversation with Dawn? I mean she is only 15."

Willow gave her friend a sympathetic look, "I wish I knew...do you want me there?"

"It's just so frustrating, I mean I can't really talk to mum about it can I? With her being sick, i am not sure she could handle it." complained Buffy as she unlocked the front door.

"You need to work out what you want to say to her, I mean she's got to be pretty freaked as well. Maybe that's why she's playing up."

"That or she is just being a brat. We have another big bad on the radar and now this key stuff on top of everything else. It's enough, I mean that's just it Will's, I shouldn't have to deal with the Key, why is it my burden to bear?"

Willow gave Buffy a one armed hug, "I'm sure we can deal. We can help you, make sure she is kept out of harms way, all the usual Sunnydale evil. She is better off with us all looking out for her. Where else could we put her, Xander's basement? Though she wants to be Mrs, Dawn Harris i don't think that's something we should approve of at 15."

"That would be so wrong with her crushing. Damn it Will's we don't even know if..oh Will's what if the bastards that did this to Dawn? I mean look at it Will's, how do we know this key business hasn't made mom sick. I mean with all of Dawn's antics? Mum is worried and she doesn't even know half of it...It's like I have to meditate between them!"

Willow sighed, "I think you mean Mediate Buffy. You need to talk to Dawn getter her to calm down. It doesn't matter how she got here.." As they both turned towards the house, they never saw a slight movement of the window blinds.

oOoOo

Dawn Summers knew they were talking about her, she really knew it. She wished that she didn't hell she wished that she didn't know anything about the 'key', about herself. What she was in real life, instead of a 15 year old girl. She was well aware that her behaviour, her self-destructive behaviour wasn't actually achieving anything. It didn't prove she was a real teenager, a real sister, or Joyce Summers daughter. The fact was that regardless of her memories she wasn't, she was a fake, a construct shaped to deceive. Even her Mom wasn't her Mom, really no matter what her own 'fake' memories told her.

She needed to speak to someone but the list of people who might understand her situation was pretty short.

"...That's just it Will's, I shouldn't have to deal with the Key, why is it my burden to bear?"

Willow was obviously further away and Dawn could only barely hear her response, "...we can help...kept out...evil, she is...off with us...else could we put her?"

"..it Will's...how do we know this key hasn't made mom sick?."

Dawn could actually feel her own heart skip a beat...Buffy...why would she say that? Was that all she was, the Key?

Dashing away a tear from her cheek, she turned and went back to her room closing the door and leaning against it.

"Fine...fuck you Buffy Summers, I'm gone," Dawn's whisper grew more ragged and stressed as she struggled to hold back tears. "This time I'm gone." The thought that she may be making her mom…Joyce sick was horrible. 'It's not like I am really your sister anyway.'

Dawn pulled open her top draw of her dresser and started pulling out clothes. She couldn't take too much but she wasn't going to leave with nothing.

Her backpack was pretty much full when she spotted the stake sticking halfway out from under her dresser. It was one of Buffy's. She picked it up and stuffed it in the bag before zipping it closed. After a final look around the room at her books, posters and photos she turned to the window. She had a few hours until sunset.

Plenty of time.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

Thanks must go to Tim who has worked long and hard to fine tune this story. His advice and suggestions have made this story a hell of a lot better than it would have been without his input

Last Time:

Dawn pulled open her top draw of her dresser and started pulling out clothes. She couldn't take too much but she wasn't going to leave with nothing.

Her backpack was pretty much full when she spotted the stake sticking halfway out from under her dresser. It was one of Buffy's. She picked it up and stuffed it in the bag before zipping it closed. After a final look around the room at her books, posters and photos she turned to the window. She had a few hours until sunset.

Plenty of time.

Chapter 2

Los Angeles international Bus Terminal (Aka the pit, Vamps called it meals on wheels)

In the end she bought a ticket she could afford, more than choosing any particular destination. The contents of her bank account and her small trust fund were now stuffed in her socks in her small backpack, but she knew that she would have to be very frugal until she worked out what she was going to do.

Besides Denver sounded nice, it always looked pretty good on travel shows. The only trouble was that she had to wait nearly four hours and even though the bus terminal was pretty busy, she probably looked pretty suspicious on her own. Every so often she slung her backpack over her shoulder and ducked outside the terminal for a quick walk and to get some fresh air.

Deciding that it was walk/seat change time she made her way outside. It was nearly sunset so she wasn't planning on going too far even though she had her stake tucked in to her backpack. The bus terminal was next to a large, abandoned industrial estate littered with warehouses.

It was probably good vampire feeding territory.

With a final look around, she quickly returned to the terminal.

Eventually after only a few odd looks from the other passengers, the departure time came and she climbed aboard and took her seat toward the back of the coach.

oOoOo

Dawn was asleep when her cell phone ringtone rang. As she woke she didn't realise it was her phone ringing. A glance told her it was Buffy. Pressing and holding the power button she quickly turned the phone off, it paid to not underestimate Willow's ability to use technology and something like tracking a cell phone was well within her abilities. Dawn had to fight back a moment of panic...had she already traced Dawn, were there police waiting for her in Denver?

Should she get off? It had been nearly 24 hours since she left the house, so no doubt Buffy and the others were looking for her. She knew she had covered her tracks well. She had never looked up Denver on her computer and had paid cash for her ticket under the name of Tracy Hagen which bore no connection to her at all.

As she considered the idea, the coach pulled in to Idaho Springs bus stop.

oOoOo

"No answer, she's switched it off," said Willow as she frowned at her computer monitor. "I don't think...no we didn't get a location, sorry Buffy."

Buffy threw her hands up as she stalked around Willow's room, "I'll kill her when I get a hold of here...the...the brat! She's in danger."

"She'll call or she'll turn it on again and I'll be able to track her. I know you are worried but she's not stupid."

"NOT STUPID, WHAT DO YOU CALL THIS...SHE'S RUN AWAY SHE COULD BE ANYWHERE!"

As Buffy ranted tears welled up in her eyes. Willow pulled her friend into a tight hug, "We'll get her back."

As Willow comforted her friend she began cataloging all the ways she could try to find Dawn.

oOoOo

Idaho Springs Colorado

"Okay this may have been a bad idea".

As she walked to where a local had indicated that there was a decent motel, it was getting dark. It was a good thing she had her stake now tucked into the back of her jeans, concealed by her jacket. Finally she had reached the last street of the town and there, finally was the motel.

"H...help me! please..."

Dawn turned to see an older man appear from the shadows, staggering toward her. As he approached she could see that his odd shirt was soaked with blood and what looked like burns. She pulled off her backpack and pulled out a stake. Xander had once told her that anything could be a weapon now she had two, a heavy backpack to whack with or throw and a stake to stab. However seeing the figure crumpled on the ground maybe slayage would not be necessary.

"Hold on, I'll call for help," Dawn reached in to her backpack, found her cell phone and turned it on.

"Please I...I don't have long...I need you to take this to the military...Star...Sam Carter," the man he'd out a large clear crystal.

Dawn took the blood stained crystal, "I don't understand."

The figure on the ground twitched, his head dropping to his chest before he looked up as his eyes flashing an odd orange colour, "Please do not be frightened, I am Ora...Lerris is badly injured and I cannot heal him as I normally would."

Dawn took several steps backward, "What are you...a demon? a Vamp?"

"No, I am a symbiotic life form called a Tok'Ra, Lerris is my host. He was exposed to a lethal dose of radiation when our Tel'Tak...our spaceship was attacked. The crystal he gave you contains vital intelligence that your people need...I...ah," the eyes flickered before glowing again. "Lerris is nearly gone...please you must get this to Samantha Carter of stargate command."

Dawn could hear the pain in Ora's voice as the glow slowly faded from the man's eyes.

"Please...save Ora," whispered Lerris.

"What..how?" demanded Dawn.

"Become…...Temporary...Host."

"No Lerris...better we pass on then take a young child as a host!"

Dawn reared back indignantly, "I'm fifteen thank you very much."

"And that is too young, child."

"Hey you are going to die right?" Dawn felt a moment of fear it sounded like the demon, alien or whatever it was wanted to take control of her. Was it telling the truth? "What if I did...did this it wouldn't cause any, you know problems?" Like sucking my brains out...added a small voice in Dawn's head.

The faintly glowing eyes of the alien studied her face for a few moments, "You do not understand what it is you are offering."

Dawn little voice spoke up once more...I really don't...but she couldn't just let them die...could she? "I do...alright I probably don't but if we don't do this you will both die. I've got enough bad karma to last me forever. I do not need leaving you to die and having to deal with your body on the list as well."

"Kiss me," whispered Ora.

Dawn almost ran when she realised what the alien had asked her to do.

"What?"

"Kiss me...it's how the symbiote transfers."

"Oh...I...wow this is ah awkward," Damn it why kissing?

"If we are going to do this...we must hurry."

Taking a deep breath she knelt beside the figure on the ground, "On the lips right, please tell me it's on the lips."

Ora nodded and Dawn took a deep somewhat shaky breath as she bent down. 'I am soooo going to regret this.'

As their lips touched she felt something in her mouth and then as she began to gag there was a sharp pain at the back of her throat.

"What the hell was..." Dawn staggered back a few steps as she felt another presence in her mind.

Calm yourself Dawn.

"Ora? Your speaking in my head."

Yes, oh Dawn you...you are not entirely human are you? I would almost call you a Hok'Tar but you seem so much more.

Dawn nodded blushing slightly, "Er surprise?"

What have we done...I can feel something, it's a part of you, something hidden in you.

"I get that you have questions, but I'm standing on the street talking to myself next to...well."

There is no need to speak aloud Dawn and you are right we should leave. Check at the back of Lerris's belt there should be something in a holster.

Dawn gingerly felt for the holster before pulling out an oddly serpentine shaped object.

It is a weapon called a Zat'nik'tel. One shot will stun most things, a second will kill and the third will disintegrate, explained Ora who felt Dawn's discomfit through their still developing bond. What is the matter Dawn?

"I don't like guns," whispered Dawn.

Then we shall endeavour to keep to the stun setting, replied Ora. Now however we need to be somewhere else, but first.

"Lerris," finished Dawn.

Ora's internal voice sounded sad, He was my host and my friend for many years.

"Do you want me to use the Zatl, I mean you want to keep this a secret right?"

Are you comfortable doing so?

"I…I think so," replied Dawn.

Ora explained how to use the Za and Dawn quickly aimed and fired, with sadness she watched as the beam incinerated the body.

Goodbye old friend, whispered Ora.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

Thanks must go to Tim who has worked long and hard to fine tune this story. His advice and suggestions have made this story a hell of a lot better than it would have been without his input

Last Time:

Ora's internal voice sounded sad, He was my host and my friend for many years.

"Do you want me to use the Zat, I mean you want to keep this a secret right?"

Are you comfortable doing so?

"I…I think so," replied Dawn.

Ora explained how to use the Zat and Dawn quickly aimed and fired, with sadness she watched as the beam incinerated the body.

Goodbye old friend, whispered Ora.

Chapter 3

Ora led Dawn back to her ship, a long walk that would have normally had Dawn complaining bitterly, but for some reason she found it easy going. She wasn't out of shape, but she could tell something was different. Ora had insisted Dawn take something she called a hand device along with several more crystals before moving away from the crash site.

I have set a self destruct to destroy the ship and any data still in the crystals. We mmust get to a safe distance.

Eventually the ship was well out of sight, hidden in a narrow ravine. Dawn was still concerned about the proximity even if Ora were not.

Still it was pretty cool, seeing a real space ship. Dawn admitted with a grin as she considered what the Scoobies would make of the Tel'Tak.

With a sigh she turned away from her musings about the ship, trying not to focus on the painful feelings thoughts of her sister and her friend's summoned up. "What if the army or someone turns up, I mean someone must have seen it crash right?"

My, our allies at Stargate command are no doubt aware something has crashed here but I don't want to risk the Goa'uld finding it should they be looking.

Dawn found herself nodding in agreement and stopped realizing that the gesture was lost on Ora.

I suggest that you try and rest Dawn.

Dawn bristled, "Wow cause that's not condescending at all!"

I am not being condescending; sleep will allow our bond to strengthen. Even though we are only planning a temporary joining it is important that the link between us is strong…your unique biology is making the process slower than I would have expected.

Dawn blushed, "Oh, okay sorry then."

You do not need to apologize Dawn. May I ask you a personal question?

Dawn nodded, "As long as it's not too personal or weird."

Why do you fear returning to your home?

Dawn slumped against the wall of the Tel'Tak, "It is a long story…why don't you just peek?"

Two reasons, our link is not strong enough yet for me to see it without you calling it to mind and secondly it would be unethical.

"Oh well…when Buffy, my sort of sister found out that I was not real; not a human, she didn't take it very well. After she made her feelings very clear, I left and did not want to return."

I see, well perhaps after our situation is resolved you can rebuild your relationship.

Dawn snorted but didn't argue.

As the teenager drifted off to sleep Ora concentrated on strengthening their link. Dawn's odd mental architecture was very similar to a human but there was something else hidden away just beyond her reach. She had not wanted to scare her host but the odd power she felt both worried and intrigued her. She could be a Hok'Tar, an advanced host but something told her that Dawn was far more than that. She could tell there was an underlying energy that was unknown to her species, even looking through her racial memory, she knew dawn was special.

Ora allowed Dawn's memories to wash over her she hoped to gain insight into the alien that lurked beneath the surface.

oOoOoOo

DAWN

Dawn woke with Ora's mental shout echoing in her mind.

"Huh!"

You need to be quiet, people are approaching our position. I do not believe that they are affiliated to Stargate command.

"Hey your voice isn't all echo-y anymore."

"Now is not the time Dawn.

Dawn looked around in confusion as she came to full awareness, "Right, what should I do?"

"Prepare yourself Dawn, hopefully they are no threat but prepare the Zat'nik'tel, if I need to I will take control.

"O…okay," acknowledged Dawn.

"…approaching the position now," said a voice off to the left.

"It….doubtful the alien has survived but be careful, Jacobs, Marshall cover us," ordered a second voice.

"…I have visual confirmation of a Tel'Tak, badly damaged. The main hatch is open, I repeat open."

"Damn, call it in."

"…capture team …it appears that we have a Tok'ra off the reservation."

"Acknowledged….sir, we are ordered to secure the wreck until a salvage team arrives."

"Search the ship."

Dawn was starting to panic, there were at least five soldiers nearby and once they started searching it wouldn't take long to find her.

Ora considered her options, she had been warned specifically about what she might face on Earth and the NID had featured prominently. If these men were with the NID then she and her young host were in an undesirable position. Ora urged dawn to move back, away from the ship and deeper into the ravine.

The sound of a helicopter arriving was enough to start Dawn panicking before Ora's calm voice entered her mind urging her to relax and stay hidden as best she could.

Then a figure in black carrying a Zat'nik'tel appeared in front of her, Dawn screamed and before Ora could take control and the NID agent opened fire.

Dawn didn't have time to scream as she tried to raise her own weapon.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

Thanks must go to Tim who has worked long and hard to fine tune this story. His advice and suggestions have made this story a hell of a lot better than it would have been without his input

Last Time:

Ora considered her options, she had been warned specifically about what she might face on Earth and the NID had featured prominently. If these men were with the NID then she and her young host were in an undesirable position. Ora urged dawn to move back, away from the ship and deeper into the ravine.

The sound of a helicopter arriving was enough to start Dawn panicking before Ora's calm voice entered her mind urging her to relax and stay hidden as best she could.

Then a figure in black carrying a Zat'nik'tel appeared in front of her, Dawn screamed and before Ora could take control and the NID agent opened fire.

Dawn didn't have time to scream as she tried to raise her own weapon.

Chapter 4

Dawn awoke to a very familiar smell, a hospital.

A woman, a Doctor or Nurse noticed her slight movement and appeared by her side. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay I suppose," Dawn tried to sit up but found that her arms and legs were secured to her bed. "Except that I'm tied up, well down anyway."

"That," said a male voice from her other side, "is because we know what you are."

Dawn felt an odd surge and then Ora was speaking using her voice, "I am Ora of the Tok'ra." Turning her head she could see an older man with greying hair leaning against the wall. He was in uniform….oh god was she in the hands of another version of the initiative? Dawn forced herself to stay calm.

What is the matter Dawn? asked Ora as Dawn's panic began to affect their link.

"Well we guessed that but given that you are using a child as a host we thought that we had better call in your buddies to make sure. So until the Tok'ra pick up the phone you are stuck here, sorry," the man didn't seem all that sincere in his apology.

Ora frowned before sighing, Very well but before anything else I was carrying a crystal with vital intelligence from the Tok'ra that needs to get to Samantha Carter.

"She has it," replied the man. "If you don't mind, can I speak to your host."

Dawn felt herself back in control of her body returned, "Um okay, Ora's gone."

The man frowned, "Right, so what's your name kiddo?"

Dawn considered lying but they already…okay probably already knew her name, "Dawn. And I am fifteen not a kid."

oOoOo

Dr Janet Fraser watched Jack talk to the teenage girl through the one way mirror before turning back to General Hammond, "All the test's I've done so far say she's human, but I'm getting some pretty odd readings. And no its not the equipment. I have tested and retested the data on multiple machines."

"What could it be Doctor," asked Hammond.

"She is showing many of the same results as any Goa'uld or Tok'ra host except that her hormonal levels are a bit off, probably due to her age. She is also exhibiting a…well a bio-electrical field is the best way I can describe it. I have no idea how or why or what is generating the field."

Hammond frowned, "Could it be the same sort of thing we saw with Cassandra?"

Janet shook her head, "I shouldn't think so but until I can safely do more tests."

"What else do we know about her, besides her accent?" asked Hammond. The young woman sounded like a Californian.

"Her ID is under the name of Dawn Summers of Sunnydale California. Age fifteen. Its a state id so im pretty sure shes from the U.S."

"I see, you disagree about not contacting her parents or guardians?"

Janet's tone left little doubt that she did not agree with her orders. "Sir with all due respect she is a minor and the law requires I contact her parents or guardians before I conduct any treatment."

Hammond's shoulders straightened, "I like the situation as little as you do Major but given the situation we have little choice. Regardless of her age and legal status she is now a host and the NID are making a lot of noise about passing her over to them as this is a domestic host and thus under their remit."

"She is not fit for transport at any rate, I won't approve it."

Hammond nodded; given everything he didn't expect any other response from the SGC's CMO. "How is she coping?"

"Remarkably well, II assume that the symbiote is keeping her calm otherwise, given her situation I'd be considering sedating her so that she gets some rest."

oOoOo

Dawn didn't like hospitals. She really, really didn't and the military? Well she was terrified of being caught after what the initiative had done to Riley, Buffy and who knows how many others.

This really was a sucky day.

You will be fine Dawn; They are allies of the Tok'Ra and have helped my people many times in the past..

The Doctor was nice enough even if she was trying hard to get information and look like she wasn't interrogating her.

"Miss Summers, I don't know if you understand what is happening here…"

Dawn rolled her eyes, "Um so Ora is an alien who needs a host, last host died after they took damaged and crashed their Tel'Tak. I'm now the new host and you are keeping me all locked up until the Tok'ra can confirm her, our identity as a Tok'ra agent. Wow its difficult keeping the 'we, she, us' thing making any kind of sense."

Doctor Fraser looked a bit taken back, but her smile never faltered, "Okay well that is a start. Did Ora explain about the changes you would undergo?"

Dawn nodded, "Healing, strength and the whole brain-shareage thing. It's not like Ora would hide it or indeed could hide it because of the whole shared memory thing."

Doctor Fraser raised an eyebrow, "You share Ora's memories as well?"

"Sure, I mean it's a bit overwhelming Ora's been around for a long time and she's pretty smart, like Wi….well like really smart. I think she calls it the blending."

"Ah-ha, so Dawn your ID says that you are from California, what's that like?"

"Warm," replied Dawn with a faint smile.

"Any siblings?"

Dawn's smile fell away, "No."

oOoOo

Samantha Carter frowned as she considered what she had been able to uncover about Dawn Summers.

Dawn Marie Summers age fifteen. Student and…that was it. There was a police report of a minor shoplifting incident but otherwise she was or at least had been a fairly typical teenager. She didn't even get up to the average teenage shenanigans where you would see a typical drug charge or joyride in a stolen car.

Parents Hank and Joyce Summers now divorced, the divorce papers where filed due to cheating as the excuse for separation. and Buffy Anne Summers the twenty year old sister.

Hank was a sales manager now in Las Vegas and Joyce owned an Art Gallery, and besides a low range drunk driving charge for Hank, neither had any sort of government flag or warning attached to their name.

Buffy Anne Summers, 'Really Buffy?' Born 1981, Expelled from Hemery High School as a fifteen year old…. after being accused of, but never charged with burning down her high school gym. Claimed that there were vampires attacking the students and as a result she was institutionalized by her parents.

She was released several weeks later after recanting her story.

Her records showed several more incidents with the Police but nothing ever proven, including a murder charge. Many of the reports listed two other people with increasing frequency, Alexander Harris and Willow Rosenburg…wait she had seen that name somewhere before but where?

"Carter?"

Sam turned to see Jack and Daniel standing in the doorway.

"Sir?"

"Find anything?"

"I'm building a history...well as much as you can for an average teenager."

oOoOoOo

Janet Fraser rechecked the blood work and then checked it against the data she had on file. There was not a lot of information available on the issue, but the biological information seemed to leading to a very worrying conclusion.

Dawn Summers was increasingly producing a lot of human and Goa'uld hormones. Far more than she should be given what they knew about hosts.

Picking up her phone she dialled Sam Carter.

Janet glanced through the observation window at Dawn as she spoke, "Sam can you come to my office for a moment."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

This is a bit of an experiment for me. I'm trying for shorter chapters rather than my usual 6-10K ones. Let me know if it's working for you or not and I'll think about reformatting it in to longer chapters.

Thanks must go to Tim (Timdraco) who has worked long and hard to fine tune and frankly make this story better. His advice and suggestions are the factors that have given this story a semblance of BtVS accuracy and I am very grateful for his input.

Oh and it was remiss of me to not thank XRaiderV1 (who beta's just about everything else I write) for steering me in Timdraco's direction.

Last Time:

Janet Fraser rechecked the blood work and then checked it against the data she had on file. There was not a lot of information available on the issue, but the biological information seemed to leading to a very worrying conclusion.

Dawn Summers was increasingly producing a lot of human and Goa'uld hormones. Far more than she should be given what they knew about hosts.

Picking up her phone she dialled Sam Carter.

Janet glanced through the observation window at Dawn as she spoke, "Sam can you come to my office for a moment."

oOoOoOo

Chapter 5

Stargate Command Briefing Room

"Dawn Summers is maturing into a queen."

"Are you sure Doctor?" asked Hammond.

"The evidence seems to be pointing that way, but the process hasn't quite finished yet."

Teal'c raised an eyebrow, "The Tok'ra do not have another Queen that I know of, or according to the jaffa's information network."

Jack shifted in his seat, "Then she's got to be a Goa'uld."

Fraser shook her head, "We are not sure, on arrival my tests showed that she started as a normal symbiote in the last four hours hormonal levels have spiked and well, the only conclusion that matches the evidence is that the symbiote is changing into a queen."

Daniel looked interested as he sat forward, "If the symbiote Ora is a Tok'ra then the consequences of this are enormous. The Tok'ra would be able to grow in number once more."

"And if not we have another snakey baby maker on our...what?" asked Jack at the looks he was receiving.

"She's fifteen Colonel," warned Hammond who had jumped in before the two glaring female officers could weigh in.

"Have we heard from the Tok'ra?" asked Carter.

"Their message indicated that they would be arriving about eighteen hundred U.S. Time," replied Hammond. "Unfortunately I'm going to need to report this."

oOoOoOo

"Hammond is being obstructive."

"Then go to plan B, I'll arrange for our men to get her out via the gate."

"They'll be exposed, we may not be able to recover them." warned the man on the secure phone.

"It's worth it; even if it isn't a queen, we'll have a live symbiote to work on."

'And the girl?"

"Collateral damage, teenagers go missing all the time. One more will just be a blip on the obituaries."

oOoOoOo

Dawn watched as the Doctor, a new one came through the door followed by another man in uniform, both men were armed. Since when are Doctors armed?

This is not right, said Ora as the man produced a syringe from his pocket.

"Keep guard, Fraser won't be gone long. We have about ten minutes before the base goes into lock down, so get moving."

Dawn was starting to panic again. She could feel her heartbeat increasing as the man stepped toward her. She opened her mouth to scream and began thrashing around to try and stop him injecting her with whatever the hell was in the syringe. That earned her a heavy slap across the face.

As the needle pierced her skin she was wishing she was somewhere, anywhere else. In the background of her mind she could hear Ora trying to get her attention.

Ora couldn't get through to Dawn then she felt something change and everything went black.

oOoOoOo

Stargate Command – Samantha Carter's Lab

Samantha Carter resisted the urge to curse in frustration.

In a few minutes she would be asked by her superiors to explain what exactly had happened. Normally she would be able to determine the ways and means given her own impressive understanding of the current alien technology, to which they had been exposed to and been able to reverse engineer.

She had nothing. Zip, or as jack like to say; Nada, they were floating in shark infested waters with no life preserver.

According to the camera footage that they had reviewed,Dawn Summers had been restrained to a bed with heavy leather restraints that even Teal'c would have been struggling to break, and yet she had managed to somehow activate some sort of unknown technology that enabled her to escape the room and apparently the complex. For gods sake, they were under a mountain! The manner of her exit was reminiscent of an Asgard transporter, but only superficially. There was no flash of light but rather a growing green glow and then….nothing the teenager was gone.

She just hoped that the instruments the Tok'ra brought with them would shed some light on what exactly had happened. Her equipment was not up to the task, which really annoyed her.

"Sammy?"

Carter turned to see her father standing in the doorway.

"Dad, when did you get here?"

"Just now, Anise is setting up the za'tarc detector and some other scanning equipment in the infirmary," her Dad's head dipped for a second as his eyes flashed and Jacob Carter gave way to Selmak. "Greetings Samantha, you have presented the Tok'ra with quite a puzzle."

Samantha Carter nodded her head acknowledging the elder Tok'ra's words.

"Have you ever heard of any technology like this?" she asked hoping that Selmak might have something, anything that might help narrow her investigation.

"No I have not but that is not to say that Anise or one of our other scientists has not. Ora was not someone who specialised in new technologies, her specialty was intelligence gathering. Could the two intruders have used something?" asked Selmak.

"The footage doesn't show anything, but Colonel O'Neill is questioning them now."

Jacob retook the reins of his body as Selmak withdrew, "Hopefully Jack will get the clue we need to solve the mystery. He's got the devil's own luck at finding information we miss."

oOoOoOo


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

This is a bit of an experiment for me. I'm trying for shorter chapters rather than my usual 6-10K ones. Let me know if it's working for you or not and I'll think about reformatting it in to longer chapters.

Thanks must go to Tim (Timdraco) who has worked long and hard to fine tune and frankly make this story better. His advice and suggestions are the factors that have given this story a semblance of BtVS accuracy and I am very grateful for his input.

Oh and it was remiss of me to not thank XRaiderV1 (who beta's just about everything else I write) for steering me in Timdraco's direction.

Last Time:

Samantha Carter nodded her head acknowledging the elder Tok'ra's words.

"Have you ever heard of any technology like this?" she asked hoping that Selmak might have something, anything that might help narrow her investigation.

"No I have not but that is not to say that Anise or one of our other scientists has not. Ora was not someone who specialised in new technologies, her speciality was intelligence gathering. Could the two intruders have used something?" asked Selmak.

"The footage doesn't show anything, but Colonel O'Neill is questioning them now."

Jacob retook the reins of his body as Selmak withdrew, "Hopefully Jack will get the clue we need to solve the mystery. He's got the devil's own luck at finding information we miss."

Chapter 6

Dawn fell in a heap on the floor.

Dawn!

'I'm fine Ora, what happened?'

I have no idea...this is not the room we were in.

Dawn took a deep breath, and slowly looked around the darkened room before realising she knew exactly where she was.

"Oh bugger."

She was home; specifically she was in her room.

"This is my room Ora, back in sunnydale. how did we get here?"

That is quite a distance from where we were, fascinating. You appear to be able to biologically mimic matter streaming.

Dawn looked around, "I need to get out of here."

Are we not safe here? asked Ora her mental voice gentle. When Dawn didn't reply she continued on. Yes Buffy and Willow reacted badly, but you did not hear the full conversation. You may have misunderstood what was said. You acted out of hurt; I truly understand that Dawn but our situation is dire.

Dawn let out a long sigh, Ora was right but this wasn't going to be easy they were all going to be furious!

I'll be there to help Dawn. And remember, we'll be together no matter what happens.

oOoOoOo

Buffy frowned at the muffled thump from the upper floor of the house. What the hell was Xander doing in the shower?

oOoOoOo

Dawn peeked out the window to see that her mother's...Joyce's car were gone. So it probably was Buffy in the shower.

It will be fine Dawn.

Dawn straightened her shoulders and pulled open the bathroom to be confronted with a naked Alexander Harris. Slamming the door shut, Dawn stepped back in shock before opening the door again.

Xander was trying to wrap a towel around his waist.

"Wow Xander, just wow, been working out?" said Dawn before she pulled the door shut once more.

Before she could move Xander's voice called out.

"BUFFY, DAWN IS HERE!" Oh god, dawn saw me naked. Buffy's gonna kill me, thought Xander.

oOoOoOo

Buffy flew up the stairs at full slayer speed to see Dawn staring at the bathroom door.

"Dawn," whispered Buffy before she raced over and pulled her into a crushing hug.

Then she felt it...an odd feeling, not a vampire or a demon but something not normal and it was coming from Dawn.

Dawn had tears in her eyes as Buffy let go and stepped back looking puzzled.

"Dawnie...something's wrong."

She can sense me? asked Ora.

Buffy's head tilted to the side as if she heard something in the distance.

"What's going on?" demanded Buffy.

'What do I do Ora?' asked Dawn.

We need to warn them all, whoever it was that attacked us probably know where you live Dawn.

"Um...so Buffy, we need to talk about some things that happened to me."

Buffy studied Dawn's face for a long moment, 'What is going on? My slayer sense is saying somethings wrong, did you sleep with a demon? Oh, god please tell me you didn't sleep with Spike!"

"Buffy! No, I didn't sleep with Spike!" Dawn stated while frowning at Buffy.

Dawn's eye's flashed golden as Ora took control, "Greeting's Buffy, I am Ora of the Tok'ra."

Buffy's eyes went wide and she took a step backwards before her fists came up, 'What have you done to my sister? Oh god, Don't worry dawn, Giles will find a way to get you un possessed."

The bathroom door flew open and Xander stepped out wearing a towel hair still dripping water on the floor, 'What the hell is going on?"

"Something is wrong with Dawn, I think shes possessed by a ghost or something. Call giles quick, I'll hold her here." warned Buffy.

Xander's eyes narrowed, "Something bad? And what do you mean possessed?"

Dawn rolled her eyes, "Right here guys, just picked up a hitchhiker. And Ora's not a ghost Buffy."

Buffy continued to glare suspiciously at Dawn, "Don't try anything, whoever you are, Xander call Giles now! What are you doing just standing there in a towel?"

oOoOoOo

"Fascinating and you share Dawn's body?" asked Giles as he peered at Dawn.

"My people require a host with whom we share a mutually beneficial symbiotic relationship. I can heal Dawn of almost any injury and she is physically stronger," explained Ora.

So its not a possession then. Giles flatly stated while turning toward Buffy with a glare.

"How strong are we talking here?" asked Buffy sheepishly.

"Buffy, we will talk about your habit of jumping to the wrong conclusions later." Giles stated firmly.

Ora looked around before smirking at Xander. Stalking over she reached to poke him in the chest, "Make me move my finger."

Xander did try, "Wow she's almost as hard a pointer as you Buffy. And I so want to do a pull my finger joke right now."

" Zander be serious, Well we can test your strength later," said Giles as he hid a sigh. "You said that you have some concerns about both your and our safety."

Dawn nodded and explained what had happened at Stargate Command.

"So you think they'll come after you? The military I mean." asked Xander whose good natured expression was absent altogether in the face of what he had heard.

"I believe that they will," replied Ora. "I am no expert on Tau'ri politics but the Tok'ra is well aware of the group called the NID. They are not afraid to break your people's laws."

"What about these Stargate people, can't they help?" asked Xander.

"I am concerned that we were attacked at Stargate Command, if there is a traitor..."Ora trailed off.

"Well we can certainly investigate some ways to help you...um help you both," said Giles. "May I ask how exactly this teleporting ability works? It could be useful if Glory comes after you again."

Dawn shrugged, "I'm not sure, the first time I was panicking. I just wanted to escape."

Giles was about to ask another question when the door flew open and Spike breezed into the room followed by Joyce.

Spike whispered, "Little Bit," before he was shouldered aside by Joyce.

"Dawn, thank god, you're safe. Buffy said you disappeared." Joyce pulled Dawn in to hug, but paused when she felt Dawn stiffening. 'What's the matter? Are you hurt? Oh god, please don't tell me your pregnant."

"I'm fine Joyce, and why does everyone think that I'm sleeping around?" replied Dawn as she struggled to stay calm. Ora remained quiet letting her host work through her emotional turmoil.

Joyce looked taken back at Dawn's use of her first name, "Dawnie?"

Dawn stepped back feeling overwhelmed, she wasn't going to breakdown and give Buffy the satisfaction. "I'm not your daughter Joyce, nor am I Buffy's sister. I'm not even a real person. She made that quite clear before I left."

Don't say anything you will regret, warned Ora as an angry looking Buffy stepped forward.

Dawn ignored the symbiote, "I've given you the warning about the military. I hope you take the warning to heart, coming from someone thats evil, I'm so out of here." Dawn concentrated trying to find her power before she saw her hands outlined in green.

"Dawn wait..." began Joyce as the teenager disappeared in a green flash.

Buffy moved to grab Dawn but with a flash of green light she disappeared. With a inarticulate scream of frustration and fear Buffy swung around to face her watcher, "How do we find her?"

oOoOoOo


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

Thanks reviewers for all your great feedback Timdraco and I are taking onboard your input.

Thanks must go to Tim (Timdraco) who has worked long and hard to fine tune and frankly make this story better. His advice and suggestions are the factors that have given this story a semblance of BtVS accuracy and I am very grateful for his input.

Oh and it was remiss of me to not thank XRaiderV1 (who beta's just about everything else I write) for steering me in Timdraco's direction.

Last Time:

Dawn stepped back feeling overwhelmed, she wasn't going to breakdown and give Buffy the satisfaction. "I'm not your daughter Joyce, nor am I Buffy's sister. I'm not even a real person. She made that quite clear before I left."

'Don't say anything you will regret, warned Ora as an angry looking Buffy stepped forward.

Dawn ignored the symbiote, "I've given you the warning about the military. I hope you take the warning to heart, coming from someone thats evil, I'm so out of here." Dawn concentrated trying to find her power before she saw her hands outlined in green.

"Dawn wait..." began Joyce as the teenager disappeared in a green flash.

Buffy moved to grab Dawn but with a flash of green light she disappeared. With a inarticulate scream of frustration and fear Buffy swung around to face her watcher, "How do we find her?"

Chapter 7

What are you doing Dawn?' demanded Ora.

"I'm leaving, nothing has changed." replied Dawn as she grabbed an armful of clothes and stuffed them into a duffel bag. You know why. Dawn calmly stated.

'Do I? You may tell yourself that you are doing this for some other reason, but the reality is that you are feeling betrayed by events, and by your family.

'By Buffy, not just her but my so called family itself. Not events and now she trust's me even less! How can I trust her with her thinking I'm evil!

With tears sliding down her cheeks Dawn shook her head, "I can't stay here...it's not real, I'm not real."

'You need to give them a chance to explain, perhaps she just think your powers come from evil not you yourself. insisted Ora.

"No I don't, I heard what she said to Willow. It was perfectly clear that was what she felt." said Dawn as she slammed her hand against the mirror, shattering it.

"Ouch."

'Dawn, please calm yourself. Hurting yourself will not help you in this situation.'Ora spoke soothingly in her mind.

Dawn collapsed on to her bed and cried while hugging her blanket tightly.

"Dawnie?" Buffy stood in the doorway breathing heavily. Her eyes narrowed as she took in the drying blood from Dawn's hand and how she clutched at her blanket.. "What did you do?"

Ora did something she did not want to do, and took control, "I have taken control for the moment. Dawn is very upset. You two need to talk, now. Dawn heard you and Willow talking and she now fears that she is not wanted here. She believes that you think that she is evil. I suggested to her that it is her powers you think are evil not her. I too am affected by her distress."

"Oh Dawn...I love you, you're my sister, and you're not evil. And I don't think your powers are evil either. "

'No, I'm not, i am not real. You called me evil, How can I be your sister?' insisted Dawn as she tried to retreat in to her mind and leave Ora in control.

'Dawn you need to do this, counselled Ora as she release control back to Dawn.

"No I'm not, I don't want to deal with someone who says mean things like that." Dawn said aloud.

"Yes you are," Buffy stepped forward and took Dawn's hand. "It's blood. It's Summers blood. It's just like mine. It doesn't matter where you came from, or-or how you got here. You are my sister. There's no way you could annoy me so much if you weren't. And I don't think you're evil at all."

"I'm not….." whispered Dawn.

"I'm so sorry you heard us talking Dawn, I was so frustrated and angry at what was happening, but none of that is your fault."

"Buffy, Dawn?"

Both girls turned to see Joyce standing in the open doorway leading from the hallway..

"Dawn your hand, let me have a look and then young lady, you are going to explain just what you were thinking!" And as she walked into the room she turned towards Buffy with a sharp look, "I would also like to know why Dawn thinks that she is evil, and not real young lady? We are gonna have a long talk, as a family and you two are going to act like the sisters you are. Not spoiled brats." Joyce slowly sat on the bed and quickly hugged both of them to her tightly.

oOoOo

0330 hrs Sunnydale, California, U.S.A.

In the darkness outside the Summers residence, two black vans with tinted windows slowly pulled up to the front of the house.

"Go, go."

Six men in black military gear moved quickly into a standard assault position.

"This is post one, Infra-red shows six heat signatures, no police activity at this time."

"Acknowledged."

"Mission confirmed, neutralize the others and capture the target. She is to be taken alive and unharmed. Use of lethal force is authorized for any opposition. But target must be taken alive and unharmed. If the target is harmed you will all be sent to do latrine duty in Alaska."

The far from happy team leader of the squad, was a veteran of Delta Force, before he was recruited by the NID. The mission was laid out far too quickly and was only limited to reconnaissance. For god sakes they didn't even have a floor plan. The target was verified but the others were an unknown factor with only limited intelligence briefs available to his team, before they were deployed. Still orders were orders and the NID could not risk a symbiote being free on Earth. With hand signals, he ordered his men forward as they drew their Zat's. He still didn't trust the alien tech, but with this target higher command wanted her alive and unhurt, so bean bag guns and tasers were out.

One of his men swept forward carrying a Police battering ram, quickly positioning it at the door.

"Go, we have a Go!" ordered the team leader.

CRASH

The locked door was swept open with a hail of splinters and the strike team entered past the point man of the assault squad who was letting the ram fall to the ground. It would be used later to throw off the scent of any investigating team, and hopefully point towards the police as suspects, Sunnydale P.D. made great scapegoats as they were worthless anyway. I mean he was blackops and even the dumbest soldier would be able to tell that something was wrong in this town, all the deaths from gangs on P.C.P, yeah right, he could come up with something better in his sleep.

As planned, the four of the team went up the stairs…a yell followed by the sound of a Zat firing showed that their entry had not gone as planned. One of his team was hurled quite forcefully down the stairs to crash in to the far wall. He barely had time to turn, before a second man was hurled down the stairs impacting the first man. His body was followed by a short blond haired blur. If he didn't know that comics were not real, he would have thought it was the Flash.

He raised his Zat quickly, as another of his men was tossed aside. He fired off a shot from the hip, only for the teenager in pink pyjamas to seemingly shrug off the hit. Wide eyed he tried to get off another shot but it was too late.

Buffy felt her muscles tense as the lightning hit her but quickly recovered throwing herself at the figure in black taking him down with a kick to his solar plexus. The last man standing managed a short scream before Buffy knocked him out with extreme prejudice.

Moving to the shattered door she saw two cars, no black vans speeding down the street. And of course no one else was even looking towards her house as Sunnydale syndrome strikes again. Any other town you would have onlookers gawping at the scene but here in good old Sunnyhell, the police probably won't even come till tomorrow, and only for a noise complaint.

oOoOo

Stargate Command SGC – Conference Room

"So we are positive that this symbiote was this Ora?" Jack stated firmly. "I mean she's not a Goa'uld in disguise?"

"Yes Jack, we are quite sure as the Tel'Tak was the one she left in, and the crystals were those she was reported to have obtained," replied Jacob.

"Well that is one less thing to worry about," replied General Hammond. "We do still have a Tok'ra on the run, somewhere on Earth. Have the two NID agents we caught had anything else to say Colonel?"

"They are refusing to answer any questions after telling me that they were carrying out valid, lawful orders." Jack's tone left little doubt that he didn't buy the agent's explanation.

Hammond knew why Jack doubted them, but the question was did they really think the orders were from a lawful higher command. He would need to speak to his superiors on that one. Turning to Carter he addressed the next question to her, "What about Miss Summers, do you have any idea what technology she used to escape? And can it be re-purposed for Stargate command?"

"No sir, although from what we can determine, she opened a micro-wormhole with no technology present. I must stress that at this time, that is our best guess as opposed to a definite answer. However she did it, the readings are clear on only one thing, the effect appears to have been biological rather than technological. I mean we need a Stargate just to do what she did." Sam explained with a slightly pained look toward General Hammond.

"So we've got what, a teenage teleporter? I'm locking my doors and windows at night and booby trapping my underwear if so." asked Jack, his doubt clear in the tone of his voice.

Carter winced at Jack being so infantile, "We don't know what we have sir, but there has to be a valid scientific explanation. So Jack I'm sure your underwear is safe."

Jack tuned to Jacob, "Queens can't usually teleport can they? I mean were not living in a tv show or comic book."

"No, no they can't," replied Jacob.

"So…what now?" asked Jack. "Should we be going after Miss Summers? Because I don't know about you, but I'm not real keen to leave this to the NID."

"I suspect that I'll soon be receiving orders to do just that," warned Hammond.

"All the more reasons for us to get moving, and hopefully before anything bad happens" said Jack.

Boy if he only knew how prophetic those words where.

oOoOo

"What the hell do we do with this lot?" complained Buffy, as she considered the men tied up in her basement. In the morning light the men looked rather battered and worse for wear.

Xander frowned, "They were after the Dawnster I say we leave them outside after dark with a free food sign taped to them."

Willow frowned as she studied the odd guns the men had been carrying, "I've never seen anything quite like these before...I mean they are sort of like the tasers the Initiative used to zap demons and vamps, but better built. I don't recognize the metals used to build them either."

"They are called Zat'nik'tel," said Dawn as she walked down the stairs followed by Joyce and Tara. "A hand weapon that can stun or kill, think real life phasers."

Willow paled and quickly put the Zat'nik'tel down carefully on the table.

"Where would they get them? I mean phasers from star trek would have to be from super advanced demons, but i don't think the military has access to those sources. " asked Xander.

"I suspect that these men are with the NID, the same people that tried to capture us at the SGC," said Ora whose voice caused a lot of looks back and forth between the others in the room. "There are very few people outside of the SGC who would have access to such technology. And no Xander it is alien tech, not demons."

Buffy glared at the unconscious men, "Who exactly are the N E D? It sounds like a type of purse brand I would get from New York."

Dawn rolled her eyes as she took over from Ora, "The N I D, are uber bad, initiative like people who think anything like me is theirs to go all alien autopsy on. And no Xander they would not buy me dinner first."

"So not going to happen," said Buffy as Xander pouted.

"Are we safe here?" asked Joyce who was still watching Dawn with a great deal of motherly concern.

"I..." began Dawn, before they all heard a sharp knock on the door.

Buffy squared her shoulders and quickly headed toward the front of the house, "I'll go answer the door, keep Dawn safe."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

Thanks reviewers for all your great feedback Timdraco and I are taking onboard your input.

Thanks must go to Tim (Timdraco) who has worked long and hard to fine tune and frankly make this story better. His advice and suggestions are the factors that have given this story a semblance of BtVS accuracy and I am very grateful for his input.

Oh and it was remiss of me to not thank XRaiderV1 (who beta's just about everything else I write) for steering me in Timdraco's direction.

Last Time

Dawn rolled her eyes as she took over from Ora, "The N I D, are uber bad, initiative like people who think anything like me is theirs to go all alien autopsy on. And no Xander they would not buy me dinner first."

"So not going to happen," said Buffy as Xander pouted.

"Are we safe here?" asked Joyce who was still watching Dawn with a great deal of motherly concern.

"I..." began Dawn, before they all heard a sharp knock on the door.

Buffy squared her shoulders and quickly headed toward the front of the house, "I'll go answer the door, keep Dawn safe."

oOoOo

Chapter 8

Colonel Jack O'Neill watched as Samantha Carter and Teal'c disappear toward the rear of the house before considered the broken screen door and the damage done to the wooden door. He hesitated before knocking, "We may already be too late."

Daniel looked around noting that nothing else looked out of place.

The damaged door swung open to reveal a petite young blonde, "Can I help you? And if you're trying to find the military base, it's outside the city limits."

Jack noticed that the woman's hand was out of sight as he cleared his throat, "Good morning my name is Jack O'Neill, Colonel Jack O'Neill United States Air Force. As you could probably tell from the uniform. I was wondering if we could talk about your sister Dawn. And no, we are not looking for directions."

The blonde's eyes narrowed, "Why do you need to speak to Dawn?"

Jack's danger sense was really going off as the small blonde glared up at him, "We believe that she may be in danger."

"Geez you think?"

"What happened?" asked Jack.

"Like I'd tell you, how about you walk away Sergeant before I..."

CRASH

Jack tried to move closer to see what was happening and what the noise was, when he found himself pinned to the wall by the blond whose hidden hand appeared holding a very real and very lethal crossbow which was unwaveringly pointed between Daniel's eyes.

"Hold on...we're friends," said Daniel as he raised his hands to show he wasn't reaching for a weapon.

The blondes grip didn't waver as she called out, " I am not sure you are my friends, Will's?"

"Two out trying to come in the back way, they're dealt with," called a female voice.

Jack winced as he was efficiently patted down with military precision and then disarmed, "Right you two, inside but no funny business. Unless you want me to unman what makes you a man."

Daniel cautiously approached only to find himself disarmed and thrust into the house at crossbow point.

Jack just had to ask "so crossbow huh, hows that working for you? you a big hunter?" Buffy calmly stated it works fine and the kind of hunting i do would give you nightmares."

As soon as they walked in to what appeared to be the lounge room he was confronted by two teenagers pointing Zat's at them.

"Don't try anything or I'll have my friends zap you with these funny looking tasers," warned the blonde.

Jack's eyes narrowed, "That's a Zat and could you point them somewhere else, they're dangerous. Plus you could poke your eye out kiddos. Where are the rest of my team?"

"Right so what do you want?" asked the blonde, ignoring Jack's question.

"As I said we are looking for Dawn Summers because she may be in danger," explained Daniel.

"Really, from the alphabet soup people armed with zap pistols? Right pull the other one, its got stakes on it."

Jack tried to puzzle that one out. "Err if you mean the NID then yes. And stakes?"

"Why?" asked the redhead who was covering Daniel.

"That's classified I'm...ow..oh come on now really," Jack felt his feet leave the ground as the blonde picked him up and pinned him against the wall. "Sheesh someone eats their weeties."

"Why are you after my sister?"

"Buffy, please don't do that. They are the good guys."

Jack turned his head quickly at the familiar voice to see Dawn Summers entering the room followed by a blond woman.

oOoOo

"Oh for Pete's sake...look can we skip the dramatic threats. We get it, you are all pissed at the military," complained Jack as he glared right back at the crossbow wielding blonde he assumed was Buffy Summers. Either that or Wonder Women with a crossbow.

Dawn's eyes glowed for a moment as Ora took control, "And I believe that we have the right to be questioning the motivations of the Tau'ri after we were nearly abducted out of the SGC itself by what seemed to be its own soldiers."

Before Jack or Daniel could answer, Teal'c and Sam we're walked into the room by another blonde.

"Sam, Murray you two alright?" asked Jack.

Sam who looked a bit shellshocked nodded quickly, as did Teal'c though he was more calm..

Buffy stared at the Wicca, "Tara?"

"They're f-fine Buffy, I t-took their weapons."

Ora cleared her throat, "We have a black ops NID strike team unconscious in the cellar Colonel O'Neill. My host and I are unwilling to leave our family to face attack from other elements of the American government. I have to wonder if I should have taken my data to another country from the response my host and I have gotten. I am sure the Russians would be interested, after all they once had their own gate program."

Jack looked around the room as he tried to formulate an answer; "I don't..." he trailed off as Joyce Summer's collapsed to the floor bonelessly.

oOoOo

Dawn looked on, her fear growing as Joyce failed respond to Tara's attempts to revive her.

'Dawn, SGC has our hand device we could use it to heal your mother.

Dawn spun to face Jack, "Colonel O'Neill, where is our hand device?"

Sam Carter cleared her throat, "It is locked in my lab safe, behind the mountains security force. I'm sorry.."

Dawn stepped forward and grabbed Carter's arm, "We'll be back in a second."

The teenager concentrated and there was a green glow that slowly built up into a flash of light that blinded everyone.

oOoOo

SGC – Medical Bay 2 (Isolation room)

Sam stumbled as she landed with Dawn still holding tightly to her arm.

"Go and get it," ordered Dawn who was looking pale and worried.

"Wait a minute, you just bypassed the mountains security! I can't just..."

"She's my mother, please she could be dying." replied Dawn.

"Sam," Doctor Fraser stood in the doorway staring at the in shock at the unexpected visitors. "Miss Summers?

Sam looked at the teenage Tok'ra before nodding, "It's a medical emergency Janet. A life is at risk if we don't hurry."

"What happened?"

"My mother collapsed...she had brain surgery not that long ago...brain tumours." explained a worried Dawn as tears started to slowly trickle down her cheeks.

Doctor Fraiser nodded and rushed over to a cabinet, unlocking it and removing supplies, "It could be serious Sam. It sounds like something I should look at, I should come with you both, to try to stabilize her."

Sam rushed out the door, calling for a SF to meet her as she went.

"Miss Summers, Dawn, please hold this bag open."

Dawn numbly did so as Ora tried to calm and reassure her as the Doctor packed medical supplies in.

"Here you go," said Sam as she quickly passed the hand device over. "Do you need to..."

Dawn reached out and grabbed the Doctors hand, as once before the expected green flash happened.

oOoOo

Doctor Fraiser gently pushed past the group of people kneeling by a middle aged blonde woman lying on the floor. Behind her Dawn was pulling the healing device onto her wrist.

'Relax and concentrate Dawn, we can do this, all it takes is concentration.' Ora quickly instructed Dawn taking her through what she needed to do.

As she worked and Doctor Frazer monitored Joyce, the Scooby's and SG1 watched on with concern.

oOoOo

I think that is enough, Ora explained to Dawn. 'The Doctor will have better facilities to judge what else is needed. And you want to conserve your energy in case more healing is needed later.

"Will she be safe, will we be safe at the SGC? I am not too thrilled about taking her to the mountains medical area with what already happened. " Dawn asked privately to her symbiote..

'We will be on guard this time, plus Buffy and others would be good guardians. And I'm sure after what happened, there will be more guards this time. Ora calmly replied.

Dawn wasn't happy with that response, but had to agree with Ora. 'I can manage until Mom...Joyce is better.'

"Buffy, take Mom's hand. Doctor Fraser, please take Buffy's. Tara, Willow, Xander take mine."

"You sure you can manage us all Dawnster? I mean its kinda early for an orgy." asked Xander.

"Yep I'm portal girl, hold on. And if you don't wanna be hit, don't joke around."

There was a larger flash of green light and the room was empty of everyone except the remaining members of the stargate team.

Jack looked around the deserted lounge room, "So you think she's coming back? And I wonder if they get HBO, or premium sports channels. I am sure theres a game on somewhere." As he headed toward the TV.

"I don't think we have time to watch TV Jack. You know the quests in the basement?" Daniel calmly stated.

Teal'c shrugged with a look of disinterest and after a few moments Jack shook it off and moved to deal with the NID agents in the basement while looking fondly towards the TV. "This sucks, figures the NID would wreck a good chance to watch a game or two. I could be fishing right now, but nooooooo they just have to ruin everything. Daniel just sighed knowing that Jack would be Jack. Oh well, he still had a good book or two back at the base and he was sure that with both Jack and General Hammond on the warpath he would have time to finish them.

oOoOo


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

Thanks reviewers for all your great feedback Timdraco and I are taking onboard your input.

Oh and Timdraco has an Omake at the end of this chapter so enjoy.

Last Time

Teal'c shrugged with a look of disinterest and after a few moments Jack shook it off and moved to deal with the NID agents in the basement while looking fondly towards the TV.

"This sucks, figures the NID would wreck a good chance to watch a game or two. I could be fishing right now, but nooooooo they just have to ruin everything.

Daniel just sighed knowing that Jack would be Jack. Oh well, he still had a good book or two back at the base and he was sure that with both Jack and General Hammond on the warpath he would have time to finish them.

oOoOo

Chapter 9

Stargate Command – General Hammonds Office, Colorado

"I understand from what the base medical unit is telling me, that your mother will be fine Miss Summers."

Dawn considered the older man who stood before her. He didn't look like a senior air force officer; he looked like someone's grandfather, or someone's favourite uncle.

"Thank you, I….um sorry for all the trouble. I know I kinda bypassed your security."

General Hammond waved away the apology with a smile, "I think that given the circumstances your response was understandable. Though the security is in place for a reason. Please take a seat Miss Summers there are a few things we need to discuss. Oh and Ora, that extends to you as well. I want to hear both of your opinions on what has happened."

Dawn sat as Ora took over for a moment, "Thank you, General Hammond."

"I wanted to talk to you before we brought everyone in, firstly to apologise, but also because of the rather unique circumstances surrounding your situation. You are an American citizen, an underage American citizen that has been thrust into a very dangerous situation. I mean no offense to you Ora or to the Tok'ra as a whole, but I have to say I am less than thrilled to see you caught in the middle of an interstellar war. Having a teenager involved is bad for PR and security, not to mention morale."

He's a good man Dawn, he does not lie to us.' offered Ora. The offer is still there for me to take another host.

No way Ora, we are in this together, where else can I go? Besides, you're my best friend right now. I need you. Dawn was getting a bit upset over the idea of losing Ora. She was the only stable thing in her life right now and she knew she need that stability or she would go crazy. She did not want to do something stupid.

Back to your family Dawn. And I consider you a friend as well. Ora calmly told dawn, trying to calm her down.

They are not my family Ora. I know you know that.

Biology does not define family. Ora stated firmly.

"Are you alright Miss Summers?" asked General Hammond with a look of gentle concern.

Dawn realised it must have looked odd. If it was anyone else, people would think I was crazy just zoning out all the time.

"Sorry internal discussion."

The general smiled, "Of course, I wanted to offer you whatever help we can regardless of what you choose. I have the backing of the full U.S. Military, so you will be safe."

"Thank you Sir."

The General gave her another gentle smile, "Now are you ready for this?"

Dawn nodded and the general touched a button on his desk, "Send them in Private."

The door opened and a middle aged man walked in….'Jacob and Selmak. Ora supplied Dawn with the host and symbiotes names.

Jacob smiled, "Hello Dawn and good to see you safe Ora," His head dipped and his eyes flashed gold. "We had feared you lost my friend."

Dawn let Ora take the lead, "Dawn saved me."

"I will contact our base and see if we can arrange for a new host," said Selmak.

Dawn retook control, "No thanks Selmak, I'm happy as Ora's host."

"The Tok'ra don't take children as hosts, it is immoral and wrong. Not to mention the hormonal balance a child has, will have unknown effects on both symbiote and host." argued Selmak.

Dawn bristled as she sensed Ora groan, "A, so not a child and B, it's not your call it's my body and I'll decide if I want to share it. And god you sound like someone who got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning."

General Hammond the father and grandfather of teenage girls could sense an explosion coming and tried to head it off, "We know you are not a child Dawn but neither are you an adult by either our or the Tok'ra standards. Selmak, there has other data stated from multiple sources that there are more factors here than just Miss Summers age."

"George?"

"Doctor Frasier's tests have shown some irregularities and….well her ability to teleport. Its enough to give a sane person nightmares, that ability in the Goa'uld hands gives me chills."

"Wait hang on, what was the matter with my tests? There's nothing wrong with me, Ora would have told me." demanded Dawn.

General Hammond held up a hand, "I think we need Dawn's mother to be here for this."

oOoOo

Buffy unhappily eyed the Air Force personnel that surrounded her and her family as she sat beside her Mom's bed waiting for the doctor. This was starting to feel an awful lot like the initiative, what with the underground base, soldier boys and the secrets. Not to mention the weird tasers. Nothing says 'friendly' undercover operations like being zapped with a taser. .

"Miss Summers, have you got a moment?"

Buffy turned to see the Doctor holding a chart.

"How's my mom? Don't tell me the cancer came back."

Doctor Frasier smiled, "Recovering nicely, she was suffering from the effects of a minor aneurysm and from what I can see there was a larger one forming, that could have been fatal had it gone undetected any longer. But don't worry, we have state of the art equipment and nipped it in the bud."

"So the headaches…"

"All symptoms; the good news is that she will make a complete recovery. We are professionals here and do good work."

Buffy felt her muscles go slack for a moment, as relief coursed through her before she looked the Doctor straight in the eyes, "Thank you."

Janet Frasier smiled, "You should thank Dawn and Ora, they saved her life. I wish I could use that teleporting ability, it would help out so much with medical matters."

Buffy flinched, "I will."

Janet saw the reaction, "Buffy are you okay? If you have a headache I have some medicine that could help." While slowly pulling out a needle.

Buffy shuddered as tears appeared in her eyes, "I…I drove her away…my fault. "

Janet slowly put the needle down then knelt down and pulled Buffy in to hug. "It will be ok"

"B-Buffy?"

Buffy's looked to see Joyce staring at her.

oOoOo

Joyce waved away the Doctor, "Where is Dawn now? I want to talk to my daughter."

Janet recognised that she would probably have to answer a few questions before Joyce would let her treatment continue. That would be all she needed, a protective mother on the warpath. Kinda like Jack on a bad day.

"Meeting with General Hammond and a representative of the Tok'ra,"

"Ora's people?" asked Joyce.

Buffy twitched again.

Janet nodded as she discreetly watched Buffy's reaction. "I've let General Hammond know that you are awake, I sent a guard to tell them so I expect that she'll be back shortly."

"Where are my friends?" Buffy couldn't remember when they had left which was adding to her concerns and stress. God she needed a chocolate bar or an espresso stat. When this was all over she was heading to the mall and maxing out her credit cards. A good shopping trip would make everything better. Just thinking of all the shoes she would buy made her feel a little better already.

Janet smiled reassuringly, "Captain Carter took them to the commissary to get something to eat while you were waiting. I'd expect that they would be back soon. Actually speak of the devil."

"Mrs Summers!" Xander appeared in the doorway chewing on something while flanked by Willow and Tara. "They had Twinkies and blue jello!"

After hugs had been exchanged and Doctor Fraser repeated her good news, the door opened again.

Dawn blinked as Joyce spotted her and she hesitantly stepped forward, only for her mother to pull her into a hug, "Oh my little pumpkin belly. Don't worry, momma here will make it all better."

Eventually Joyce released her and Dawn slowly stepped back.

From the doorway General Hammond cleared his throat, "I don't want to interrupt but there are a couple of things that we need to discuss. We have a few NDA's that need to be filled out."

Dawn nodded, "This is General Hammond, he kind of runs the place and Buffy don't worry, he's no Maggie Walsh and that's Selmak, he's a Tok'ra like me and Captain Carter's Dad. Don't worry there the good guys."

"Doctor is Missus Summers able to sit in on a conference? Do you need to bring any special equipment to treat her?" asked Hammond. Janet Frasier shook her head, "She will be fine long as she takes it easy."

oOoOo

SGC Conference Room

After nearly two hours of signing NDA's and explanations, it was obvious to every person in the room that Joyce Summers was not a happy camper, "So let me get this straight Dawn is now a host to Ora who, for some unknown reason is changing into a Tok'ra queen. Does that mean she has to marry the king of the Tok'ra?" Xander quickly tried to scrunch down on the chair he was sitting on to make a smaller target. He knew this was gonna be bad.

"That is what we think is happening based on Dawn and Ora's results," clarified Doctor Fraiser. "I'm not sure when exactly or indeed if the process will finish. And I don't think the Tok'ra have kings."

"And if you are right, what then? How does this impact my baby's life. She's not even an adult yet! And now she's involved in a war! No daughter of mine should be involved in a war!" demanded Joyce. Buffy wince at that statement went unnoticed.

"That has yet to be decided. If Ora and Dawn do become a breeding queen then that would be of vital importance to my people. As I explained we are at war with the Goa'uld a war, where every Tok'ra death diminishes us because our numbers dwindle, if we were to once more have a Tok'ra queen, it would dramatically change our prospects. It could very well mean saving the Tok'ra race as a whole."

"And what would it mean for Dawn? She's not even dating right now!"

"A queen would be our most valuable asset."

Joyce glared at Jacob, "As what, an incubator?

"As a future leader of our people," replied Selmak. "And one of those charged with helping our allies here on earth. I'm sure we could come to an agreement that would make everyone happy."

Joyce continued to glare at the Tok'ra as General Hammond cleared his throat, "I think we need to consider our options here. Doctor in your opinion, if Ora were to change hosts would the symbiotes changes continue? It would not harm dawn or Ora would it?"

Fraser shook her head, "I don't know Sir, but if I had to make a guess I would say no. We just don't yet know if Dawn's odd abilities have played a part in this, but logic tells us that it's likely. I don't think either would be hurt, but theres not enough data to tell right now."

"Is there any clue in her medical data telling us how she can do what she does? If this ability could be copied, it would greatly help the Tok'ra race." asked Selmak.

"Not that we have identified."

"Missus…Joyce can you shed any light on this?" asked Hammond.

Joyce didn't know how to answer that as she tried to hide the fact that she was getting increasingly angry that they were talking about her little girl as if she would be a pregnant queen, not even taking in the fact that she was still a teenager. Buffy had warned her about the military and its failed attempt to control the supernatural. Giles had been clear that secrecy was one of the slayers defences. Would they force her baby to just pop out new Tok'ra, just so that they would have a new weapon?

Hammond considered the woman, no the mother seated opposite him, "Would it have anything to do with how the NID strike team came to be tied up in your basement? Jack has radioed me and told me they have been taken cared of. They won't get out of the military detention centre they have been sent to. You don't have to worry about that happening again. We are on guard now, and can increase your security."

"That was Buffy, not my Dawn, she's the slayer," protested Joyce before she froze looking horrified. Oh no she just gave up her daughter to the military! God, It had to be the medicine she was on making her spill secrets.

"I think I'll need more than that, what is the slayer?" replied Hammond.

"You leave Buffy alone, and leave her friends alone," demanded Joyce.

Before Hammond could reply an Airman entered and quietly passed on a message. The remaining members of Stargate Commands best gate team had arrived and were on their way down. He looked across the table and saw the growing anger and fear on Joyce's face and felt a wave of distaste and shame for pushing the woman, a woman recovering from nearly losing her life and her daughters. Why couldn't he have retired and let Jack take over when he had the chance. Jack would have had to deal with this and all the paperwork involved. He need an antacid just thinking about it. Would have served Jack right with all the crap he pulled in the past. God, he hated paperwork.

oOoOoOo

Omake by Tim. What if Jack had been in the room?

Joyce glared at Jacob, "As what, an incubator?" "Sure I could see that happening just fine, Lay one Tok'ra, pass it around; soon the Tok'ra would rule the Universe!" Jack stated with humour.

"Jack! This is no joking matter!" General Hammond quickly and sternly told Jack.

"That was Buffy, not my Dawn, she's the slayer," protested Joyce before she froze looking horrified.

"I think I'll need more than that, what is the slayer?" replied Hammond.

Jack mumbled "I know that band, funny you would think that girl would be too short to be in a rock band."

"You leave Buffy alone, and leave her friends alone," demanded Joyce.

Buffy quickly glared at Jack, she had overheard the comment and wished she could punch Jack right in the nose. Punching jerks always made her feel better! It was better than shopping! And she wasn't short, she was still growing! She had just eaten a box of donuts. The only reason she would have to eat that much, was because of height! "hmmm, wonder if that means the Slayer group will be having a reunion tour? Though with that girl they would have to have platform boots for her to match the others height." Jack mumbled again.

oOoOo


	10. Chapter 10

Dawn of the Tok'ra

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

Thanks must go to Tim who has worked long and hard to fine tune this story. His advice and suggestions have made this story a hell of a lot better than it would have been without his input. In fact look out for his Omake's as the story progresses.

Last Time:

"You leave Buffy alone, and leave her friends alone," demanded Joyce.

Buffy quickly glared at Jack, she had overheard the comment and wished she could punch Jack right in the nose. Punching jerks always made her feel better! It was better than shopping! And she wasn't short, she was still growing! She had just ate a box of donuts. The only reason she would have to eat that much, was because of height! "hmmm, wonder if that means the Slayer group will be having a reunion tour? Though with that girl they would have to have platform boots for her to match the others height." Jack mumbled again.

oOoOo

Chapter 10

Jack O'Neill was not in a very good mood as he made his way to sick bay. Military aircraft were not built for comfort. The seats where always hard and played merry hell with his bad knees. Worse there was no stewardess to get food and drinks from, not even a movie to entertain people with. He really wished he was down at the lake fishing at the moment. Pushing open the door, he immediately spotted the group of teenagers and changed direction to walk toward the short blonde.

"Hey, we would have appreciated a lift back to the base, flying on the military's dime is very uncomfortable." complained O'Neill as she turned her head to look at him.

"Maybe you should try to get on the mile high club then," snarked Xander from the corner of the table everyone was sitting at.

Buffy glared at the older man, "Yeah well I'd appreciate the military leaving us alone, I would have thought you'd have learned to keep your stupid army boys out of it after your last little adventure in Sunnydale. You would think the death toll would have helped."

Jack glared right back, "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Sure you don't," replied Buffy "Adam ringing any bells? How about HST's or Maggie 'mad professor' Walsh? You know the initiative project?" Buffy's tone made it clear that she wasn't expecting an answer.

"Don't have a clue. Maybe you can explain how you managed to have a NID team tied up in your basement. Regardless of their motives they were Federal...urk." Jack suddenly found himself once again pinned to the wall by the small blonde, her hand around his throat. Seriously, he wanted to eat whatever cereal she was eating in the mornings.

"You and your Initiative wannabe crew went after my sister, my younger sister, you're lucky I didn't tear their heads off, or make you into a women the hard way." hissed Buffy.

"Buffy no!" exclaimed Willow. She knew aggravating the military would not end well.

Two SF's had their side arms out as they moved toward Buffy, "Please miss, guest or not, release him."

Teal'c was also moving toward his teammate, but with appropriate caution. He had seen the one called Buffy move and she was fast and strong; too strong for a Tau'ri of her size, she would have made an excellent mate if he had been looking for a wife..

"I think everyone needs to calm down," said Daniel from the doorway doing his job as the peacemaker of the team.

Buffy took a deep breath and let O'Neill drop. She really did not like him.

O'Neill waved away the SF's as Teal'c moved to stand by his teammate. They both holstered their pistols and slowly move back to their standard guard positions.

Buffy continued to glare at O'Neill, until she became aware of Teal'c presence. The tall buff black man was giving her a very weird vibe...in fact it was very similar to Dawn's new tenant. Even though he was a hunk of salty goodness, so with her usual tact, she asked; "What are you? Because you are really giving me the wiggins."

oOoOo

"What precisely is a slayer?" asked Hammond.

Joyce glared at the older man but didn't say anything. She knew she had already said too much as it was.

Hammond tried to hide his sigh, " Please look at it from my point of view. I'm not your enemy Joyce, but I need to understand what is happening here. I need the facts. Hard data so I can work a plan out."

Joyce didn't respond and Hammond glanced over at who shook her head slightly. "Very well Missus Summers. I think perhaps a break may be needed. Doctor will you please escort your patient back to bed."

Once Joyce was wheeled out and the door had closed General George Hammond sat back and tried to work out what exactly had just happened and how to proceed. God forbid all the paperwork that would be needed to make his superiors happy with this situation.

oOoOo

Hammond cleared his throat as his best team, SG1 took their seats at the table, "So opinions? Ideas, complaints?"

"They are hiding something, protecting something or someone. They really don't like the military at all. It's as if they had run ins with black ops members in the past." said Carter.

"Something besides one of them being a teenage Tok'ra?" Daniel asked as he looked around the table.

Teal'c frowned, "Buffy Summers may be a Hok'tar. She moves like an experienced warrior and she lifted O'Neill off the ground with one hand and held him their effortlessly. He is not a light man."

"Given their size difference I wouldn't have thought that was possible," said Carter.

O'Neill sighed as he rubbed at what he just knew was going to be a bruise, "Okay so something hinky is going on here and I think we need to know exactly what we are looking at. I mean this could be a foothold situation. And T, that's really not fair. I work out all the time, plus with the running we do with Danny getting captured all the time. I'm in great shape. Muscles weigh more than fat."

Hammond cleared his throat, making sure that he was pulling his premier teams attention back to the head of the table, "I've contacted a few of the people I trust, that are briefed in on the Stargate and have the clearance, but I haven't got anything solid yet. Major General Byron from Special Operations command, seemed to recognise the initiative. But he said he would need to get back to me. He needs to check his sources."

"So until we can earn a bit of trust, here we..." O'Neill trailed off, as a nervous looking Walter came in with a secure satellite phone.

"Sir, he insisted," said the Air force Sergeant as he held out the phone.

"Hammond."

"..."

"Yes, we do Mister President."

"..."

"I understand sir, if I may, the situation here is somewhat strained."

SG1 watched as Hammond listened intently to their Commander in chief.

"..."

"I see, yes sir! I will. Do I have your permission to brief SG1?"

"..."

"Understood. Sir, Hammond out." replied Hammond before lowering the phone and passing it back to Walter. "Seal the room Sergeant, no one is to enter until I give the all clear. I don't care if it is an attack or an invasion. I want this room sealed tighter than a texan with free ammo and a loaded gun. Oh and Sergeant, all recording equipment is to be turned off."

Hammond looked around the table his expression grim, "Alright we have a Colonel Hawthorn en route to brief us in on a project that was called the initiative. Also called purple lilac. Suffice to say we now know why Miss Summers has a strong distrust of the military."

SG1 shared glances as Hammond seemed to pause to regain his composure.

"There was a black book Army project being run in their hometown," Hammond held up a hand to stop Daniel asking his question. "That's all I know about the project at this point. Buffy Summers was nearly killed under the orders of the leader of the project. The Project shut down with 99.9% casualties. That is what she meant by death toll, Jack."

"My god," whispered Daniel.

Even Teal'c reacted raising an eyebrow in surprise.

"Okay, I wasn't expecting that," admitted O'Neill. "So we don't have any other context yet sir?"

Hammond shook his head, "The President only said that the project and its civilian leadership went way off the reservation. The project was a massive failure that resulted in a high casualty rate I mentioned earlier."

"Could this initiative have been linked to the NID? Or even the Goa'uld?" asked Carter.

"The President didn't say Captain. Im not sure he even knows."

"Okay, so we sit here, bunker down and wait for Hawthorn," muttered O'Neill.

"One more thing, the President made it clear that he considers Buffy Summers an important asset. So we are to do what everything in our power that we can to help her."

O'Neill snorted, "A seventeen year old asset, what could she possibly be? She is barely old enough for ROTC training. I think someones playing a practical joke on us, Sir."

Teal'c leaned forward, "Whatever she is Colonel O'Neill, is a warrior. Her movements, her awareness, she has fought before. On and off a battlefield. Such skills cannot be hidden if you look at her and ignore her apparent youth. You can see the signs, with the way her eyes watch every movement. The way she does not stay in one place. She is constantly moving, like a predator. When you combine that with her apparent skills and strength, she should not be underestimated."

"Sir, what about Dawn Summers, have we heard anything?" Carter frowned as she mentally ran through what sort of testing she could do on both the Summers sisters. She knew a few tests of the top of her head that could be run, just with what equipment she had in her lab.

Hammond shook his head, "I don't know Captain. I'm hoping your father can build up some sort of picture for us."

"It is rather odd," muttered Daniel. When he realised the others had heard, he quickly cleared his throat and spoke up. "I mean both Dawn and Buffy seem to have abilities outside the human norm. Heck outside even what the Tok'ra have shown."

"And a distrust of the military," added Jack quietly.

"I don't like where that line of speculation is taking us, we have gone of tangent." said Hammond. "We need more information. Doctor Fraser has confirmed that Joyce Summers will not be released until tomorrow evening, so we have a bit of time."

"Unless Dawn decides to just leave, Its not like we can actually do anything to hold her here." said O'Neil.

oOoOo

End of Chapter

Omake by Tim

What the president actually said.

"Hammond."

"This is the ruler of the plan…...errrrr the President. I'm sure you understand why I'm calling."

"Yes, we do Mister President."

"Good, Good, I hear that you have the situation all handled right? Im sure you do."

"I understand sir, if I may, the situation here is somewhat strained."

SG1 watched as Hammond listened intently to their Commander in chief. Jack was making funny faces at Carter, while Daniel tried to not laugh.

"Strained eh, well don't you worry about it. I will take care of everything, with a bit of presidential power here and there, we will have everything handled properly. And I will make sure that the proper channels send you the data on this darn initiative fiasco."

"I see, yes sir! I will. Do I have your permission to brief SG1?"

"Well I don't see why not George. SG1 has saved the planet a few too many times to doubt them now. I want this handled quickly and quietly. And tell everyone that our main asset in this case is ms. Buffy Summers. She may have a name that sounds like someones dog, but she is important to the U.S. George."

"Understood. Sir, Hammond out."

oOoOo


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

Thanks must go to Tim who has worked long and hard to fine tune this story. His advice and suggestions have made this story a hell of a lot better than it would have been without his input.

Warning: There is a mention of self exploration by a teenager in this chapter - It's not graphic but I felt that fair warning should be given.

Thanks to all those that reviewed and offered their comments and advice.

oOoOo

Last Time:

"It is rather odd," muttered Daniel. When he realised the others had heard, he quickly cleared his throat and spoke up. "I mean both Dawn and Buffy seem to have abilities outside the human norm. Heck outside even what the Tok'ra have shown."

"And a distrust of the military," added Jack quietly.

"I don't like where that line of speculation is taking us, we have gone of tangent." said Hammond. "We need more information. Doctor Fraser has confirmed that Joyce Summers will not be released until tomorrow evening, so we have a bit of time."

"Unless Dawn decides to just leave, it's not like we can actually do anything to hold her here." said O'Neil.

Chapter 11

Dawn couldn't get to sleep, so she spent the time having an internal discussion with Ora. I'm not sure about this, Ora.

Both Jacob and Selmak can be trusted; I have known Selmak for most of my existence. We are quite close to each other.

I'm not saying that I don't trust them, but with everything that has happened...I don't want to lose you and Selmak wants to take you away. You're my only anchor right now.

Dawn could feel Ora's concern through their shared link, He is just concerned about your age, simply because we almost never take hosts who are not adults. There are too many risks in doing so. In the distant past when the Tok'ra were still deciding on how we would live...well it was a mistake. The host, a young boy became overwhelmed when Jekmet left him and his personality began to change in a way unacceptable to our people. In the end Jekmet had to rejoin the host to try and restore his sanity. I have not detected any such problem with you Dawn, even with your special abilities but still I worry. I would not wish that host's fate on you.

Dawn was almost afraid to ask, What do you mean unacceptable?

He began to develop an almost Goa'uld like personality.

Given what Dawn knew from Ora's memories she could understand why the Tok'ra were concerned, Do you want another host?

Ora paused as she considered what she did want, No, I would like to continue our partnership but we may need to convince the others of that. I consider myself your friend as well.

Dawn could feel tears forming, Thank you.

Ora relaxed as she felt Dawn finally slip into a deep sleep. Her host was exhausted and emotional at the moment, which was understandable given the events of the last forty eight hours. She really did need the rest. Taking the opportunity she let her awareness embrace Dawn's memories. The odd feeling she had noticed intrigued her as did her ability to teleport. They were most likely linked and even if she didn't realise it the answer was probably hidden in her memories. She normally didn't do this with her hosts, but given the risks she needed to know.

Ora let herself fall deeper in to her host's memories avoiding anything too personal. Dawn would not be pleased if she found out Ora had seen her sexual fantasies about Alexander Harris...although perhaps she should talk to her about some of the things she thought up. Although it would be good blackmail material.

"You must be careful, Ora of Lemar. Lest you awaken a sleeping dragon."

Ora almost feel as she realised that she was somewhere unexpected. Turning she found herself looking at a woman dressed in white.

"What...is this one of Dawn's memories? How can it interact with me?"

"No...although, we are still safe in Dawn's mind."

"I don't understand," admitted Ora as she realised that she had a body...a mirror image of Dawn's teenage self.

The woman or whatever she was smiled, "You are taking the first steps on a journey that will change many lives, including yours and of course Dawn's. Be aware the first step is a doosey."

Ora felt her body shudder and looked around in panic, "I...what is happening?"

"Your link to Dawn is opening wide, wider than you thought possible. You are on a path that can end in you becoming more than Tok'Ra."

Ora gasped as a wave of emotion passed through her as an obviously stylized version of Xander appeared before her pulling an image of Dawn to him as his hands caressed her now naked bottom.

"Ah young love."

Ora realised what she was feeling, lust, arousal...she could feel herself, her body reacting to Dawn's erotic dreams. "How...I can't filter it out."

The woman smiled, "You are sharing at a far more intimate level than you were able to before. Enjoy being a teenage girl. Ahh wet dreams and the joys of discovery."

Ora shuddered as Dawn's fantasy grew more steamy...and moaned seeing stars as she somehow stayed standing.

"And that was your first orgasm...you have had sex before but never really experienced it first hand...and that was just a memory of a dream, a fantasy driven by her own barely begun self exploration. Imagine what it will feel like when she actually experiences one? The passion you will feel, the pleasure…."

"How are you doing this?"

The woman slowly shook her head, her amused expression fading to one of concern.

"I'm not doing anything at all, your joining with Dawn was an accident...it was not meant to happen."

"But it has," corrected Ora.

"Yes, it has and now there are many changes that to the plans of those who concern themselves with this existence. You do not realize how many plans you have upset. So many powers who cannot deal with their plans changing."

"I don't understand," complained Ora as she felt her frustration growing.

"And I am forbidden to fully explain."

"Why, by whom?"

"By my people...even here in Dawn's mind they seek to stop me."

"Stop you from doing what? Telling me what will happen?"

"You are in grave danger...a powerful being seeks to use Dawn's power to open up a way to her home dimension. Should she succeed it could destroy the galaxy, the powers that be would not be able to stop it."

"Dawn is in danger?"

"You both are...Glory seeks the key, Dawn is the key that must soon be used to open the door."

Ora felt a wave of fear as the woman said the name Glory.

"Events are coming to a decision point, death or life, stay or go, knowledge or ignorance, lead or follow… You will have to make a choice that will affect this dimension and all creation."

Ora shook her head in frustration not understanding what the being was saying.

The woman sighed as the place they were suddenly seemed darker; "My people are close to finding me. Find out where you can travel, the where's and the when's. Glory cannot use what she cannot find. Think of it as a puzzle that must be completed, but your enemy already knows the particulars of this puzzle, but not the whereabouts of it."

She frowned looking around before refocusing on Ora, "Enemies will soon beset you... remember you are a key and a doorway."

Dawn awoke with a start looking around in a panic as her mind screamed out that she was in danger. She must have been dreaming.

Ora?

I am here, we need to talk. Something has happened that will affect our plans.

oOoOo

Wait, you saw my dreams! My personal desires!" Dawn's internal voice rose to a near shriek as she saw Ora's memories of her 'dream'. W-what you saw. You can't tell anyone…...Ever!

If Ora had been able to blush her face would be bright red.

Yes, I understand Dawn"

Dawn put her face in her hands, "Oh god, oh god."

Although I have little direct experience being a teenage girl I know that it is perfectly natural for you to dream of such things. For now though we need to put this to the side. I may be able to help you with your...passion later. I have experience with relationships that will help.

You...you watched me dream about...Xander... Oh god you...saw.

Dawn focus please, I want you to look at this memory.

Ora continued to share her 'dream' with Dawn who quietened before she nodded her agreement.

We need to talk to Buffy.

oOoOo

NID Splinter Cell – Safe house Colorado Springs

"We cannot allow another failure, the SGC are already on alert. There security will be much tighter and our operations are more at risk than ever."

"We have a cloaked Al'kesh in orbit. Get the subject to the extraction point and we'll have it out of the SGC's reach in minutes. This plan is foolproof."

The first speaker nodded, "Very well, send out the orders and get word to our remaining operatives."

As soon as he subordinate had left he stood to leave, when a figure appeared sitting on his desk kicking her legs like a child.

"Well?"

"It is done your mightiness."

Glorificus grinned as she considered the useless minion, well maybe not totally useless. "Good and I'll have my key when exactly?"

"Within hours, Most High one."

"Good, I only have a few days left."

"I understand."

Glory giggled like a schoolgirl, "No, no you don't but that doesn't matter."

Glory looked around the room with an expression of boredom, "This place is dull. I am not used to such poor surroundings. Soon I will be home."

With a flash of light she disappeared.

Former Major Brett Yoland of the NID, gave a sigh of relief that his new mistress had been pleased. She did look fetching in that red dress though.

End of Chapter

oOoOo

Small omake by TIm

Glorificus grinned as she considered the useless minion, well maybe not totally useless. "Good and I'll have my key when exactly?"

"Soon most pretty one who makes my body tingle in uncertain places!" Glory quickly tore the scabs head off, muttering "Why, Oh Why are my minions so perverse?"

Willow and Xander quickly ended the scrying spell they were using to spy on Glory.

"Told you that perversion spell would make sure that she has a lack of manpower to help her," Xander stated with glee.

"I'm not sure about this Xander, what if we get caught spying on her?" Hyperventilating, Willow quickly tried to calm down.

"Don't worry so much Wills! She will never ever find out! You even said that her minions were idiots, thats how I came up with this plan! It's the greatest plan ever! Even Buffy would agree!"

"Agree about what Xander?" Buffy spoke as she walked into the room.

"Nothing, Nothing, me and Wills where going to get donuts!" Xander quickly made up and excuse.

"Nah I'm good, I'm watching my weight." Buffy replied angrily before quietly mumbling to herself. "Stupid military people telling me I'm short."

oOoOo


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.**

**Sorry for the long wait on the update guys, Me and Art, had some RL issues so the story had to be put on the back burner. We are quickly coming up to the end of the prepared chapters, so updates will be longer. Thanks for reading though and keep up the reviews! Tim**

_**Last Time:** _

" _It is done your mightiness."_

_Glorificus grinned as she considered the useless minion, well maybe not totally useless. "Good and I'll have my key when exactly?"_

" _Within hours, Most High one."_

" _Good, I only have a few days left."_

" _I understand."_

_Glory giggled like a schoolgirl, "No, no you don't but that doesn't matter."_

_Glory looked around the room with an expression of boredom, "This place is dull. I am not used to such poor surroundings. Soon I will be home."_

_With a flash of light she disappeared._

_Former Major Brett Yoland of the NID, gave a sigh of relief that his new mistress had been pleased. She did look fetching in that red dress though._

oOoOo

**Stargate Command**

"Welcome to Stargate command, Colonel."

Colonel Hawthorn nodded to the general in acknowledgement, "Thank you, Sir. It's good to be here."

Hammond introduced the rest of SG1 along with Doctor Frasier. Once the introductions were done, those present signed the NDA's that the Colonel had brought with him. Once Hawthorn had gathered them all up again, the General gestured toward the seats at the table.

"I understand that you have a briefing for us, Colonel. We are all anxious for some answers."

"Yes Sir, the President asked that I show you this footage first. I have to warn you that it is not for the faint of heart." He produced a DVD that Carter loaded carefully into the audiovisual system.

An image appeared of a young woman walking through, what looked like a graveyard. Whoever was filming was obviously some distance away and while high quality, the image was slightly grainy.

"That is Buffy Summers," said Teal'c.

Three figures suddenly appeared from behind what looked to be a mausoleum.

The fight was brutal, fast and rather one sided.

'What the hell were they? I don't recognize the species of alien." demanded O'Neill. It definitely wasn't a species they had run across, was this a possible foothold situation?

"They sir, were what the army calls HST's, Hostile Sub-Terrestrials. These particular ones were vampires, they are from earth, not what you would call an alien species." explained Hawthorn.

"Impossible..." whispered a suddenly pale Carter. "Are you sure there from earth? Not a Goa'uld project?"

O'Neill was staring incredulously at Hawthorn, "Are you trying to tell me that we have vampires running around California? Great, now I have to stock up on garlic and holy water."

Hawthorn nodded, "That is a particular hotspot for HST's although they appear, sometimes in numbers in quite a few places globally. And Holy water works but garlic has no effect. You can't fight these off of movie knowledge. Some of it works, others will get you killed. The army figured this out the hard way."

"Oh come on," replied O'Neill.

"Are you alright Captain?" asked Hammond. Carter was pale and looked ill.

"I...I can't...oh god it was real."

Jackson moved closer to his team mate, "Sam?"

Carter seemed to regain her composure, "Sir I may have...I saw something when I was at a physics convention in Los Angeles. I thought I was just tired at the time. Maybe hallucinating from the stress."

Hammond gestured for her to continue.

"At the time I thought...well, "Carter took a steadying breath. "I was followed by a man from the convention centre. He followed me until he saw a young woman, where he broke off as the brunette approached me. She followed him as he ducked into a doorway. Something felt off but when I got to there was only the woman and a lot of dust...I thought he ducked away. The woman nodded at me and slipped away before I could ask her what happened. I...I was sure I had let my imagination run away with me but now..." Carter trailed off.

"A brunette you say, I would guess from our records that you probably encountered a Miss Faith Lehane an associate of Buffy Summers. If she had a fondness of motorcycle leathers I'm sure it was her." Hawthorn opened a folder and showed Carter the picture, a 5 by 10 police mug shot of a brunette, "Is this the woman you saw?"

Carter nodded, "It could be, it certainly looks like her."

Hammond frowned as he leaned forward, "What is this Colonel, what are we looking at here? I'm not sure, I still don't believe this is a foothold situation."

"Much of what we considered myth or folklore has some roots in truth. A hidden world if you will. Unfortunately during world war two the Germans started looking at how such knowledge could be used. They called themselves the Ahnenerbe. Their plans failed, thanks to the intervention of a civilian organisation called the Watchers Council. I heard that it was quite the fight considering the casualties that were listed in the data the Council gave the U.S. after the war.

Once the Army realised what they had encountered was dangerous, they formed a unit to look into and investigate the supernatural. And as such, a project called the Demon research Institute began. They were tasked with stopping anyone foolish enough to go down the same road as the Nazis.

The Watchers council were less than willing to help, but they did supply a great deal of information to us that formed the core of what would eventually become a research unit known as the initiative.

Through the council, we found out about the slayers. Young women mystically empowered to fight HST's, usually aged between twelve to nineteen these young women were outfitted, trained and controlled by the watchers council. According to the DRI's initial notes they've been fighting a nightly battle against the HST's since the start of human civilisation. A hidden war that is fought in the shadows, a fight most would consider as Good versus Evil."

Hawthorn handed each team member a folder, "This is an abridged version of what we know about HST's. Most of this data is proven to be fact, taken from reports and hard data, from units in the field."

Daniel cleared his throat, "Your notes mentioned something called the initiative."

Hawthorn's expression hardened, "They are no longer operating, thank god. Their civilian leader crossed the line and began experimenting on hybridising demons and humans. She had subverted the general who was supposed to run the whole operation."

"'Dear lord," said a suddenly pale Fraser. "I assume she failed?"

"Regrettably, no she did not. Her experiment almost immediately went off the reservation. Killed its creators and began rallying HST's to take control of the city of Sunnydale."

Teal'c raised an eyebrow, "I assume Buffy Summers fought this abomination."

"She and her friends killed the hybrid and saved those they could, even with her actions the initial casualty figures were close to eighty percent."

"Eighty!" exclaimed O'Neill.

Carter whistled, "Holy Hannah, I mean eighty percent is beyond a disaster."

"You don't know the half of it," added Hawthorn. "The initial data didn't factor in the civilian casualties. It wound up being 99.9% casualties. I think we have something like 9 survivors all together not counting Mrs. Summers team."

O'Neill flicked through the briefing folder, "Do we know exactly what Summers and her team did?"

"No we don't, they have been remarkably closed mouthed about what happened save the outcome. We never did get a full AAR out of them."

"Given that they tried to kill her, I'm not surprised, heck, I would have told them to jump of a plane without a parachute if it was me." muttered O'Neill.

Daniel who was reading through the briefing folder, suddenly stopped reading and flicked back to the first pages, "Excuse me, but it says here that Miss Summers has several years experience ...given her age, I mean..."

"As we understand it she was chosen as the watchers call it at fifteen," explained Hawthorn.

O'Neill almost snarled, "What?"

Hawthorn held up his hands in a placating gesture, "I know Colonel O'Neill, believe me I know but as I said most Slayers are called around that age. I can empathise with your feelings my daughters are thirteen and sixteen."

"And knowing this we allow it to happen, on US soil, the army were allowed to recruit a teenager. Damn it who recruits at that age? That is cutting the line and as far as I am aware against the Geneva Convention on child soldiers!" O'Neill's tone was cutting.

"Colonel," warned Hammond.

Hawthorn sighed looking genuinely uncomfortable, "Given what we know the President has ordered us to take a strict 'hands off' stand concerning Summers and her team unless they ask for help If they do, the full might of the U.S. Armed Forces are at their backs."

Carter hid a cringe at the wording, "You do realise that the younger sister is..."

"Of significant interest to us and the Tok'ra, yes captain I do, In part it is why the President wanted you briefed in. She is considered to be a VIP, probably the most powerful VIP we have ever had on hand."

"Well Damn," said O'Neill "guess we'll have to charm their pants off. I will break out the blue jello and warn them of Frasier's needles."

oOoOo

Buffy paced outside the medical bay like a caged animal. Her Mom was still being assessed and so they were still guests of the Air Force.

Xander took a sip of his hot chocolate and tried again, "I don't think they are about to attack us Buffster. I mean they even gave us goodies. If we were going to be attacked, it would be by guns, not hot chocolate."

"Yeah well tell that to Dawn," replied Buffy.

"That was the bad guys, these are the good guys, even though some bad guys were wearing the good guys uniforms. On the other hand its no different than vamps i guess." explained Xander.

"Buffy can we talk?"

The elder Summers daughter turned to see Dawn standing hesitantly in the doorway.

oOoOo

"So you think you are just going to take off again? Without even waiting to see if mom is ok?" Buffy all but yelled as stood hands on hips glaring at her sister.

" _Buffy_   _please, Dawn is worried about Glory. What if the warning was real?_ " Ora quickly tried to interject.

Buffy took a deep breath, "Okay let's get everyone together for a Scooby pow wow."

The others, excluding Joyce who was asleep quickly gathered in the room allocated to Buffy.

"Wills, make sure we can't be overheard." Willow quickly nodded and started to chant out a sound buffering spell. Once she was done, everyone got comfortable and waited for someone to start.

Ora walked them through her dream/vision and then watched as they took the woman's words and dissected them for their meaning.

"Great, this could be considered another prophecy, I hate prophecies." Xander complained.

' _They are good at this_ ', Dawn thought to Ora.

_'Indeed they are. What do you think about all this?'_

' _I'm not sure, really….._ ' Dawn was interrupted by a voice.

"Miss Summers?"

Dawn and Buffy turned to see an Air Force officer standing in the doorway.

"Which..." began Buffy.

"The younger Miss Summers, Ma'am."

"Yes? What do you want. Can't you see we are busy here?" Dawn said unhappily.

Willow was wondering if she had cast the spell wrong, as the security guard had not mentioned that the cameras were not working.

"General Hammond and the Tok'ra representatives have asked you if you would kindly join them in the main conference room. We might need to hurry Ma'am...it um took me a while to find you."

Dawn nodded before turning back to Buffy, "I'll go see what they want."

She followed her guide to the elevator, when she suddenly felt a sharp prick on the back of her neck, then blackness.

oOoOo

**Unknown location**

Dawn opened her eyes to see a metal ceiling. Her body was letting her know that she was laying on something hard and very uncomfortable and that somehow she was in motion. It was also very hard to concentrate. She had a headache that was like when she went shopping with Buffy.

_'Dawn...Dawn, are you awake?'_

_'Ora?'_

_'Thank goodness, I was really worried that whatever they had given you had caused permanent damage. It was very strong and knocked even me out. It takes a strong drug to knock out a Tok'ra.'_

_'What? Oh no, not again. I swear it's like kidnap dawn day once a month.'_

_'Don't move too much, I need you to concentrate on getting us out of here. These people are with the NID. I don't think they have your health and safety in mind.'_

_'I...what?'_

Ora was feeling the first stages of panic. Dawn was clearly drugged and she could barely function. It was like talking to a toddler. She had tried desperately to access whatever it was her host used to teleport but she couldn't seem to find the trigger. It was very frustrating to have an ability that would help save her friend and yet not being able to use it. Whatever the drug they had been administered with, was inhibiting any movement that she tried to make. She couldn't even make Dawn blink. She had watched helplessly as they were stripped naked and strapped to a metal bench.

"...she's awake but disorientated."

"..and we found no technology other than a watch on her person. The clothes are all Earth brands. If it's a secret Tok'ra device, It is not on her at this time."

"Well then it's at the SGC, what a bloody clusterfuck. We need the device and the host."

"We got the girl and the symbiote, are you sure the drug works?"

"Yes, knocked out, and sleeping like a baby in a crib."

"I suppose that's something, how long until the rendezvous? I don't want to know what SG1 will try to pull when she turns up missing. They have the devils luck."

"Twenty minutes, we've got at least another three hours of her being out of it. And did you see her body? If she wasn't so important i would take a crack at interrogating her."

"And wind up in the brig again? You know command doesn't like these experiments roughed up."

_'Dawn, I need you to concentrate we need to get out of here now.'_

_'Ora?'_

_'Dawn please listen to me concentrate, we need to go NOW! we need to be somewhere safe.'_

_'Safe?'_

A flash of green light strobed so bright that it lit up the Al'kesh.

oOoOo

_'Dawn, are you with me? Can you understand me now?'_

_'Ora, yes. Where are we?'_

_'I was hoping you could tell me. You teleported us out of the Al'kesh, but we have not returned to the SGC.'_

_'Okay, so yah me…. but why am I on the... um am I...god I'M NAKED.'_

_'Yes we are drugged, naked and apparently outdoors. They stripped us on the Al'kesh when they were looking for the teleporting device they think you have.'_

_'Well that's just fucking great.'_

_'Language warned Ora.'_

_'Well thank you Hermione fucking Granger.'_

_'I'll make you wash your own mouth out young lady'_ , threatened Ora, although Dawn could hear the suppressed laughter in her voice.

_'And Harry Potter you are not.'_

Dawn let out a sigh as she finally found she could move again,  _'So what now?'_

_'Now we get out of here.'_

After another half an hour Dawn found she could stand. ' _Wherever this was there didn't seem to be a lot of people about, You'd think that someone would have noticed a naked girl on their lawn. I mean I worked hard for my body, I wanted Xander to notice me and then take me to bed and make me into...'_

Ora mentally rolled her eyes as she interrupted her host,  _'Believe me Dawn, there would be a lot of potential problems to being found naked and unconscious. Well first priority is clothes then contacting someone we can trust, and maybe food as well.'_

Dawn looked around and scratched her butt cheek,  _'Damn it, we landed on a stick. Well looks like a school or a big fancy house, I mean these look like what I imagine when someone says grounds.'_

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" demanded a voice, a male voice.

Dawn shrieked and spun around to see an older man holding a rake, "Aiee don't do that!"

"You're naked!"

"Oh well spotted, Sheesh, scare the naked girl so she has a heart attack why don't you." snarked Dawn.

The man turned to face the opposite direction and took off his coat before holding it out in Dawn's general direction. "Here take this. You should be warmer wearing this jacket and you won't be naked."

Dawn pulled the jacket on and zipped it up, "Thanks."

_'Do you think you can take us back to the SGC?'_  asked Ora.

_'I feel fine now, should I try?'_

_'If you feel up to it, I am not comfortable answering the questions from whatever passes as law enforcement here.'_

Dawn concentrated picturing the SGC conference room and there was a flash of green light.

Former Marine Corporal Glenn Stone turned to find the young woman gone. Puzzled the grounds keeper looked around before shaking his head and pulling out his radio. He needed to report this, even if it was a student prank or something it was a rather serious breach of White House security. God help the White House Security team if a naked teenager broke into the white house and chatted up the president. Heads would roll if they had an incident like with what happened to the Queen in her bedroom.

At best it would be more bad PR for the White House staff and by extension the President. Just what they needed on top of everything else.

oOoOo

With a flash of green light she reappeared in the SGC medical bay.

oOoOo

**Small Omake by Tim**

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" demanded a voice, a male voice.

As dawn slowly turned around, she started to stare.

"Well gosh I didn't know the guys ordered me a stripper! Wow though, you lady; look very young! Just the way I like em!" A man said wearing a top hat and little else stated.

"What! I am not a stripper! And who the heck are you!" Screeched Dawn, highly offended.

"Oh? If you're not a stripper you must be a high class escort! And I'm the president of the U.S.! Man, the guys really pulled through on this one!" The president slightly tipsy stated while leering at her.

"The president! Oh, god… The world is doomed." complained Dawn as she face palmed.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 - Dawn of the Tok'ra

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

Thanks must go to Tim who has worked long and hard to fine tune this story. His advice and suggestions have made this story a hell of a lot better than it would have been without his input.

Last Time

Dawn concentrated picturing the SGC conference room and there was a flash of green light.

Former Marine Corporal Glenn Stone turned to find the young woman gone. Puzzled the groundskeeper looked around before shaking his head and pulling out his radio. He needed to report this, even if it was a student prank or something it was a rather serious breach of White House security. God help the White House Security team if a naked teenager broke into the white house and chatted up the president. Heads would roll if they had an incident like with what happened to the Queen in her bedroom.

At best it would be more bad PR for the White House staff and by extension the President. Just what they needed on top of everything else.

oOoOo

With a flash of green light she reappeared in the SGC medical bay.

Chapter 13

Dawn staggered as appeared in the room she knew best at the SGC, the infirmary part of the mountain's medical section. Looking around she breathed a sigh of relief, before grinning and doing a little victory dance. If Xander had been around he would have known it as his snoopy dance.

'I...we did it!'

'Indeed we did,' replied Ora. "Compose yourself Dawn, we need to report what has happened.'

'I...wait hold on, where could my mom and everyone else be?'

'That is a good question Dawn...It is far quieter than it was before.'

"That is because you are not actually here," said a woman's voice from behind her. Dawn spun to see a pretty woman in a white pant suit that smiled but didn't move. "Rather you are here, but slightly out of sync with everything else. Think of it as a piece of paper lying on top of another piece of paper. You know the first piece is real but so is the second."

"What...why?" asked Dawn as Ora warned her to be careful, Upsetting someone who could make an alternate dimension at will was someone to be nice to.

"So we can have a talk without the others interfering, ah perhaps introductions are in order. Greetings to you Dawn Summers and you as well Ora of Lemar. I am Oma. A higher being, and no Dawn, as Xander would think, I am not zule."

"Who are you?" asked Ora using Dawn's voice.

Oma smiled sadly, "Let's just say that I am a sometimes ally of the Powers that Be. We work with the same sort of responsibilities, just on a larger scale."

Dawn frowned at the mention of the Powers or as she referred to them 'the powers that stuff you around'. "Okay so what do you want?"

"You stand at a perilous crossroad Dawn of the Tok'ra, for as you test your powers, the exiled abomination seeks you and that which you are."

"The Goa'uld?" asked Ora.

"That which cannot be named is not a Goa'uld, she is far worse. She seeks to return home but in doing so she will tear apart the walls between dimensions. She thinks that by doing so she will return to the plane she calls home."

Dawn shivered in sudden fear before she felt Ora's calm presence.

"What does she seek?" asked Ora.

"A key, the key," replied Oma.

"What for?" whispered Dawn.

"Your life blood will open the door for her," replied Oma with a sad look of compassion and pity on her face. "And yet it also offers you the weapon you need to defeat her."

Ora however studied Oma with a more critical eye, "Who are you? How do we know you are not an enemy?"

"I have told you all that is permitted. There are rules I must follow."

"So how will you help?" asked Dawn.

Oma shook her head, "I am forbidden to directly interfere."

"What is all this about then, why do all this?" demanded Dawn.

Oma walked closer and reached out to touch Dawn's forehead, "You won't remember most of this but the knowledge is there, buried in both your memories. Don't let them chain you down with their fears, spread your wings and fly little Queen. Find out what you can do." Seeing Dawn's look of incomprehension she smiled, "I sometimes am allowed to bend the rules a bit."

Oma started to glow with white light as she finished speaking.

"Wait, what am I supposed to do?" asked Dawn in a tone just short of a wail.

"Find out what the key unlocks," said Oma as she disappeared in a flash of white light.

"What the..." began Dawn as she realised that there were quite a few others in the room staring at her.

"Dawn what the hell are you wearing?" demanded Buffy. "And Xander quit drooling."

oOoOo

Buffy Summers glared at her sister who simply shrugged.

"Right now, It's just a coat I got from some old dude."

"WHAT?" screeched Buffy. "Why...how...where were you and what were you doing that some old man had to give you his coat? Where were your clothes?"

"Are you okay Dawn?" asked Willow who was looking more worried than angry. "Nothing bad happened did it?"

Dawn shrugged which incidentally made her braless state quite evident, "No inappropriate touching that I know of; just some more goons trying to kidnap me, same old same old really."

Xander, who was (in the interest of self protection), was working hard to keep his eyes locked on to Dawn's face. "It's not even Tuesday...I mean it's not is it?"

Buffy threw her hands up in frustration as she tried to decide what she wanted to say.

"What happened?" asked Willow.

Dawn explained as Mount Buffy wound down from her near eruption.

"Right we are so out of here," exclaimed Buffy. "That's twice the MIB have tried this crap we are done. We'll sort this out at home."

Dawn shook her head but it was Ora that spoke, "I don't think it will be that easy Buffy. The NID are aware of our existence now. We are...what is the human expression? ah yes. We are on their radar now. Returning home will simply delay the confrontation and force us to face it without some important allies here at Stargate Command."

"Dawn or Ora," began Xander. "Can you honestly say we are safe here, that you are safe?"

Ora responded, "I believe we are now. General Hammond will be going all out to secure the facility. I think we need to give them a chance." 'What do you think Dawn?'

"I agree," added Dawn in her normal voice. "I know you are all worried but once Mom is all clear I think we need to talk this out. Right now I'm exhausted, And Xander thank you for worrying about me." said Dawn as she yawned and stretched like a sleepy cat.

Buffy looked puzzled while Willow and Tara shared a look somewhat surprised at Dawn's calm response.

Xander meanwhile was making choking noises, "N...n...n."

Buffy looked over at Xander before noting where he was looking just a Dawn stretched again.

"DAWN PANTIES!"

"What? Xander can look at what he is getting, We are gonna get married you know." Dawn replied with a grin.

oOoOo

SGC – Hammonds Office

To Jack O'Neill, General Hammond looked as angry as he could ever remember seeing the man, "That's twice Colonel. I want this base locked down until we get a handle on what exactly is happening here."

O'Neill frowned, "I'm guessing that our friends at the NID are up to their usual dirty tricks."

"Maybe, although I'd think we are looking at a rogue cell of ex-NID agents. I have forwarded the details of the attempts to Special Agent Barrett. Hopefully we can put an end to these attempts before they destroy any hope of building trust with Miss Summers and her group."

O'Neill stood, "I'll get everyone moving."

"No Colonel I've put SG2 and 3 on oversight. I want SG1 to oversee the security of our guests. Dawn Summers is by the word of the President a VIP. She and her sister are of interest to us and of course there is the fact that Dawn is of critical importance to the Tok'ra. We don't know what resources Buffy Summers can call on and frankly this whole situation is raising my hackles so until I get some answers, I'd like to keep them safe and perhaps give us a chance to build some sort of rapport and get some more answers."

"I get the impression their level of unhappiness is pretty much bottomed out and given their history with the Initiative," O'Neill held up a hand and rocked it back and forth. "Maybe they'll play ball but if they don't what then? I could always bribe them with blue jello."

Hammond knew his subordinated was asking if they were going push to get the answers they felt they needed. "For now let's build some trust. I'll keep trying to find out how this will affect the situation. And not everyone likes jello Jack."

Once O'Neill had left Hammond picked up the red phone on his desk. It was time to call his Commander in Chief.

oOoOo

"How is she?" asked O'Neill as he walked up to Buffy who was pacing outside one of the VIP rooms where Dawn was showering and getting changed.

"Why do you want to know?" demanded a narrow eyed suspicious Buffy.

O'Neill held up both hands, "Pax Miss Summers, I'm just making sure she came through okay."

Buffy resisted the urge to roll her eyes, "She's fine given some of your friends stripped her naked after they kidnapped her."

O'Neill's expression hardened, "Did anything untoward happen?"

Buffy lost a lot of her tension as she realised that O'Neill was worried. With a sigh she looked over at the closed door, "She says no but I'm still wiggy that...that she was put in that position. Who knows what could have happened."

O'Neill resisted the urge to physically comfort the despondent looking young woman, "It's not your fault Miss...Buffy. If anyone is to blame it's the NID, Hell we are more to blame than you are. After the first attempt we assumed there wouldn't be a second. And we updated our security a bit more. I guess we need to consider changing our procedures again."

An unconvinced Buffy shrugged.

O'Neill leaned up against the wall, "Doc said your Mom is on the mend."

Buffy nodded.

"Geez come on, Look at the upside, Dawn survived and got herself away with that nifty teleporting ability. That's a big deal; it shows that she's smart. Second she's a Tok'ra and from what I know that means she is stronger, faster and more resilient than a normal human. I know you are pissed, I would be too but we need to move past this. We have decisions to make and some of them are important."

"World-endy is every day drama for me, To you it might be something that rarely happens but to us its another tuesday." replied Buffy and before O'Neill could comment the door swung open to reveal Dawn.

"That's better," said Dawn with a smile.

'You spend a great deal of time preening yourself," commented Ora.

"Quiet you, Xander likes it so I do it to get his attention.' replied Dawn.

Buffy pulled Dawn into a rib crushing hug, "You okay?"

"All good, to quote Xander, I am fully Snoopy dance capable."

O'Neill snorted and was confronted by looks from both Summers woman. "What? I'm just not a fan of Charlie Brown."

Ha managed to ignore the twin looks he received.

oOoOo


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 - Dawn of the Tok'ra

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

Thanks must go to Tim who has worked long and hard to fine tune this story. His advice and suggestions have made this story a hell of a lot better than it would have been without his input.

Sorry for the longer than normal wait but Tim and I did warn you that we were coming to the end of the pre-written content. To make up for the extra wait this chapter is a bit longer and includes one of Tim's Omake's.

Enjoy

Last Time

"That's better," said Dawn with a smile.

'You spend a great deal of time preening yourself," commented Ora.

"Quiet you, Xander likes it so I do it to get his attention.' replied Dawn.

Buffy pulled Dawn into a rib crushing hug, "You okay?"

"All good, to quote Xander, I am fully Snoopy dance capable."

O'Neill snorted and was confronted by looks from both Summers woman. "What? I'm just not a fan of Charlie Brown."

Ha managed to ignore the twin looks he received

Chapter 14

Sunnydale - The Magic Shop

Anya missed Xander already. Last night she had wanted her well deserved orgasms and Xander hadn't been around to help out. It just wasn't fair that she had to miss out for another night...She was pulled out of her internal monologue, when a customer entered the shop. She was about to close but money was money.

Turning she began to greet the potential customer when she realised who it was. "Oh hello Spike do you want to buy something? If not get out, I want a paying customer."

"No luv I sodding well don't want to buy something. Every time I walk in you ask me the same thing," complained Spike. "I just saw something over near the..." the vampires eyes widened as he stared out into the darkness. "Oh bloody buggering hell, get out of here, go."

Anya was suddenly frightened by the fear in Spike's eyes but she turned and looked anyway. Standing in the doorway were a mix of demons and men in black combat gear forming a semicircle behind Glory.

Glory smiled, "Hello Vampire...and this must be Hannah?"

"Anya," whispered Anya.

Glory shrugged, "Pfft...whatever, you lower life forms are all the same anyway. Now I've found my key so now I need a little something to bargain with and you two will do nicely."

Spike hissed at the goddess, "It's me...I'm the key."

"Really?! That's fantabulous! And impossible. You can't be The Key. Because, see, The Key has to be pure," Glory wrinkled her nose in disdain. "You are a vampire. Vampire equals impure. Demon possessed corpses are always impure. No, I know who the key is...she was jumping all over the place and one of the minds I feed on told me all about it. Imagine my surprise when I found out her sister was the slayer. One plus one equals my key."

"Yeah, damn right. I'm impure. I'm as impure as a driven yellow snow," said Spike as he launched himself forward in a blur only to have Glory swat him aside and into a wall.

Anya managed a short scream before one of the men shot her with a Zat.

"Bring them both, and make sure when sunrises that the impure one is covered so I don't lose my bargaining chip." she ordered and walked out of the store.

oOoOo

Joyce Summers was finally given the all clear to leave Dr Frasier's care after her latest round of tests and after an extended conversation with Buffy and Dawn, all the Scooby's were summoned into separate conference rooms. The SGC left them to discuss their situation, after requesting a chance to finish their own discussion.

Eventually they emerged from both rooms and the entire group were lead to a large conference room.

General Hammond waited for everyone to find their seat, before he nodded to the two Airmen at the door who pulled it closed as they left the room.

"Thank you all for coming; before we begin, I wanted everyone to know that I have ordered that all recording devices had been switched off for the duration of this meeting. We are in total lockdown. Now for the benefit of those who don't know this is Colonel Hawthorn who is here to answer any questions that may come up in our discussion. As far as I know he is fully read in on both of our problems and may have a solution."

Hawthorn nodded in greeting to the others seated at the table.

"Colonel you have already met SG1, the persons seated at the end of the table are two of our allies Selmak and Thalor of the Tok'ra."

'Dawn you need to be wary of Thalor he is known for being confrontational if he believes he is correct, so don't let him provoke you. I've always considered him a bit of an arrogant git. Or as your willow would say, A poopy head.'

'Great Ora, just what we need. Anything else?'

'I am surprised that the high council chose Thalor, Jacob and Selmak were a good choice...ahh well he's better than that cold hearted bitch Anise. I don't like that I don't understand their choice. It shows that my knowledge of tok'ra politics and strategies is out of date. Be wary.'

Dawn could sense Ora's dislike for the situation, 'Maybe he was the only available guy?'

'Perhaps,' replied Ora.

Thalor nodded and Jacob smiled as his eyes flashed, "Greetings Colonel, it is a pleasure to meet you. Both Jacob and I appreciate your attendance."

"Next are Mrs Joyce Summers, Buffy Summers, Willow Rosenberg, Tara Maclay, Alexander Harris and Dawn Summers and her tok'ra symbiote, Ora."

"Why are we here General?" asked Joyce. She was annoyed and getting cranky as she just wanted her two daughters to be safe and maybe go home sometime soon.

"We are here to try and reach an agreement and solve our differences and perhaps make an alliance. The last few days have shown us just how ruthlessly these rogue groups are capable of acting in pursuit of their goals. Since our last conversation Mrs Summers. I've been briefed on recent events in Sunnydale and I have contacted some friends in other agencies, trying to get a handle on what you are facing. In fact, to assist the building of some trust here we have asked someone to join us," Hammond touched his intercom, "Send him in please."

The doors swung open and Rupert Giles walked in escorted by an Airman who quickly nodded and left.

"Giles!" exclaimed Buffy as she stood and ran to her watcher.

"How did you get here? Did the soldier boys kidnap you two! Ooooooh I knew they couldn't be trusted!" demanded Buffy as she visually checked to see he was undamaged.

Giles smiled and awkwardly hugged Buffy, "Ah Buffy I'm glad to see you, all of you safe. I received a phone call from Riley Finn and then a military escort to the airport. So no I was not kidnapped."

Hammond let the greetings die down before he interrupted, "Doctor Rupert Giles?"

Gile straightened and stepped in front of Buffy as if subconsciously shielding her from the General's eyes, "Giles will do, I assume that you are the General Hammond that Riley was representing?"

"Yes Doctor Giles, I am. As I understand things you are aware of the current situation with Dawn Summers. And perhaps have information the rest of us desperately need to handle this whole shebang."

"Yes, I mean somewhat given the little I have been able to find in my research. Some of the dialects I have come across are very ancient and take time to read properly." Daniel quickly took notice as his favorite subject has just came up.

"Good then please take a seat Doctor and let's get started. Colonel Hawthorn, would you please repeat your briefing."

"Thank you Sir, before I begin can I say that it is an honour to meet you Miss Summers. The President wanted me to extend his thanks and appreciation for all that you have done. Not only in cleaning up the disastrous mess created by the initiative but also for your ongoing work. He also wanted me to present you with this," Hawthorn handed a somewhat suspicious looking Buffy a leather folder.

'Wh-what is this?" Buffy went white as she opened the folder.

Giles quickly stated as he and Joyce leaned over and looked at the documents within, "My word...I fear that the Council I work for..."

"The President made it clear to me, Doctor Giles. That he would be speaking to Her Majesty to make it clear to the Council of Watchers that he would be taking a more active interest in these matters. I believe that he intends to make his expectations for the treatment of an American Citizen clear to Mister Travers. He was not happy that a british private organization decided it had to right to operate on U.S. soil."

Giles was about to protest when he realised that he rather agreed with the President, "Ah well I'm sure Travers will enjoy that. I am sure he will get what's coming to him."

"Mo-money, Oh my god! This could buy like a million shoes!" stuttered Buffy.

Hawthorn nodded, "Yes Ma'am. The President understands that you are not being reimbursed for your service. As he considers what you are doing is a service to the country he thought it appropriate Ma'am. And I don't think he was thinking of shoes if I might say so Ma'am."

"I...I thank you, I mean thank him for me please, and theres always time for shoes." replied a red faced Buffy.

Joyce passed Willow the folder and was unsurprised to hear the exclamations of shock from the other Scooby's. "I am sure that as Buffy's mother, I can keep her from spending it all in one go. I am sure she would like to go to college some day, right Buffy? Glared Joyce. Buffy just nodded with a pout..

"I will Miss Summers. I am sure the president will be pleased that he could help."

"Colonel if you would continue," prompted Hammond.

Hawthorn nodded, "Yes Sir, Initially the Initiative was formed..."

oOoOo

Giles, Joyce and the Scooby's sat wide eyed as the Army Colonel gave a frank and very critical briefing on what happened with the project known as the initiative. The two Tok'ra shared a look as Hawthorn finished speaking. The members of SG1 having heard the briefing already simply sat and watched the others reactions. Hawthorn finished by showing the same footage he had in the previous presentation.

Hammond cleared his throat and leaned forward, "As you can see we have been briefed since we last spoke".

Thalor leaned forward, "General, if I am to understand that the...creatures described are common on Earth? I do not recall ever seeing such beings in the galaxy."

Hammond looked across at Buffy, "Miss Summers."

Buffy looked around nervously, "Err um...Giles?"

Giles resisted the urge to roll his eyes, "There are many demons walking the Earth. Some are hostile like the Vampires you just saw destroyed and some are simply seeking to live their lives out of the public eye. Indeed many species have the ability to pass as a human. I believe many even go to comic cons and such as they don't really need costumes."

Jackson looked thoughtful as he consulted his notes, "And these humanoid demons are living alongside humans?"

Giles looked pleased with the question, "Some demons, say for instance half-Brachen demons are all known to live in the vicinity of Humans mostly for protection from the darker more violent species as they are generally possessed of a peaceable disposition. It wouldn't be at all surprising to find that some dwell in Colorado Springs and yet mostly go unnoticed. A Half-Brachen has a distinct advantage as they are able to easily disguise themselves as humans like the previous mention of social activities..."

"Holly Hannah," whispered Samantha Carter. "I knew something was fishy with those klingon girls! They were too much like the show to be fake!" Exclaimed O'Neill.

"And they interact with humans?" asked Frasier.

"Oh yes quite well. There are quite a few species of demon that do so. Unfortunately there are also some where the relationship is far less convivial."

"Like Vampires?" said Daniel.

"One of the more common species that the slayer deals with although historically..."

"Geez Daniel and older British Daniel, two peas in a pod. I swear we can't go anywhere without him finding a clone or two to chat with." muttered O'Neill.

Hammond cleared his throat, "Now may not be the time Mister Giles. I'm sure you can answer Doctor Jackson's questions at a later date."

"Oh of course," replied Giles as he removed his glasses and began cleaning them.

Hammond cleared his throat and gestured toward the Scooby side of the table, "I understand a bit more clearly now why you have been less than enthusiastic with any involvement with the military. That being said however this situation we find ourselves in requires at least a level of understanding if not cooperation. We have knowledge that you need to handle the alien side and you have knowledge of the HST's we need."

Buffy shrugged, "Still not seeing why we shouldn't just take Dawn and go? We can keep her safe."

Thalor's eyes flashed gold for a moment as his symbiote Tek took over, "Dawn and Ora are far too important to see them at risk here. They along with her family of course could be better protected in a Tok'ra stronghold. There we could begin her training. She is very important to our species."

Buffy glared across the table at the two Tok'ra, "What and leave the rest of us here, yeah right that's so going to happen. And we are her family you jerk."

"I don't think..." began Jacob before Thalor cut him off.

"From what we have heard both her mother and her sister would make admirable hosts should they choose to help the Tok'ra. And as to you being her family did she not say she was kicked out? Or was the briefing I read of the situation wrong."

O'Neill leaned forward, "Now wait a minute, Jacob no one said anything about people becoming hosts. And her family is not up for debate Thalor. Or briefings are always right, thats why I do the damn paperwork I hate so much."

Dawn pushed her chair back and stood as her eyes flashed gold, "I think both Dawn and I would need to have a say in your grand plan Thalor."

Thalor waved a hand dismissively, "Your host is a child. She knows nothing of the Tok'ra and there fight with the Goa'uld."

Ora's tone was cutting as she replied, "And I am not, Thalor of Espine. Indeed I believe that I am your elder, as far as the Tok'ra high council are concerned. The sequence of events that have occurred here were unfortunate but not without some unexpected positives. Dawn is a potential Tok'ra Queen. How this has happened is unknown as of yet, but she possesses the ability to teleport herself, again a previously unknown ability. Imagine what her children will bring to the Tok'ra. To reap these benefits however we must accommodate the host. Dawn is on the cusp of adulthood she needs her friends and family around her. I will not allow my host to be treated as a guarded prisoner in a gilded cage. As for the dangers here on Earth can you truly say that any secret base that the Tok'ra possesses would be any safer? There are other issues as well. With this new threat on earth, her family must stay to protect the earth itself. I fear what may happen if they fail."

"Go Ora!" said Xander with a grin.

Teal'c raised an eyebrow in inquiry and his deep voice was calm as he spoke up, "From what I have witnessed and been briefed on, Buffy Summers is a skilled warrior and as such an able bodyguard. Now that the SGC is aware of her importance would that not lend extra protection to her here on Earth? The Goa'uld have no knowledge of her so she should be safer in her family's protection and a warrior such as Buffy Summers will know what to do to protect one's family."

"This is about the future of our people and our cause," argued Thalor before taking a deep breath. "Both I and my host apologise for any perceived rudeness but we refuse to apologise for looking after our peoples interests. One planet is not worth the risk of losing the fight with the Goa'uld."

Had he stopped talking there things might have calmed down as Jacob and Selmak prepare to speak. However that wasn't to be.

Thalor waved a hand toward Joyce and Buffy, "And I refuse to believe that two Tau'ri who are ignorant of the war we are fighting are suitable to educate a...urkh."

'Oh crap,' said Ora.

No one save Dawn saw Buffy move as she threw herself at Thalor her hands grasping him around the throat as she pulled him out of his chair. "I think you should reconsider those words." Buffy calmly stated as she held him one handed by the throat.

Several people reacted at once.

Giles called out for Buffy to stop as he pushed his own chair back and stood.

Jacob jumped to his feet and moved to restrain both Buffy and Thalor as SG1 moved to do the same.

"Buffy no," yelled Joyce as Dawn called out "Buffy let him go."

Thalor gasped as he tried to pull Buffy's hands free and found he could do little to hamper the slight woman as she held him off the ground. Her strength drove home what he had struggled to believe in the briefing. This was not a normal Tau'ri.

"Miss Summers please put Thalor down, this could cause a diplomatic incident as he is an ambassador." General Hammond's calm but loud voice cut through the cry and exclamations in the room.

Buffy hesitated before letting Thalor drop to the ground, "We'll decide what is best for Dawn. And I don't care if he wears a crown and is the king of the aliens. No one touches my family."

'Buffy really doesn't do diplomacy does she?' said an amused Ora to her host.

'No she doesn't, more the slay first type, Xander calls it her shoot first and shoot again later to make sure its dead response.' replied Dawn with a mental grin.

Thalor rubbed at his neck even as his symbiote starting healing him.

Jacob shot Thalor a quelling look as he cleared his throat, "I think perhaps that we need to clear the air here. As the senior Tok'ra here, please let me categorically assure you that we will not be doing anything without fully consulting Ora and Dawn as well as your family. And the Tok'ra will not hold anyone responsible for this incident."

"We, that is Ora and I appreciate that, I would rather not have to fight a third war before I get my donuts." replied Dawn.

General Hammond stood as the tension in the room lowered slightly, "We still need to determine what the best course of action is. We have had at least two attempts to abduct Miss Summers, one even happened at her home address. This is not a situation that i am comfortable with so I have some of our premier teams seeing to the security breach here. I have our technical people scouring the base looking for evidence of electronic surveillance. The President has promised our assistance, so what can we do people?"

Giles frowned as he considered the General, "While Dawn and Ora are here you can perhaps assure their safety, but sooner or later she will want to return to Sunnydale where Buffy has her own duties and responsibilities and they cannot be abandoned or postponed for too long a period. The slayer is needed to protect the hellmouth."

Joyce looked displeased as Giles spoke but she held her peace as Buffy fidgeted looking worried.

O'Neill looked around the room, "Not saying that Buffy isn't doing a good job but surely we could offer some support, ease the burden a bit. I mean you can't say no to a few platoons of highly trained men and a few tanks waiting to help right?"

"The initiative tried that, it was a disaster that required our intervention, I don't think sending more men to die will help. No matter how highly trained." countered Giles.

The room paused as an armed guard arrived with a red folder that he handed to General Hammond before exiting and closing the door.

Hammond read the cover sheet before frowning and opening the folder.

O'Neill snorted loudly, "I can't accept that, they are barely more than kids and you expect them to..."

"Hey us kids have been doing fine," protested Xander. "Lots of ass kicking admittedly mixed liberally with terror...actually, I've forgotten my point...anyway...so Willow?"

"What?" asked Willow who had been talking quietly to Tara.

"Thanks for the save Will's," snarked Xander. "Anyway G-man is right, we need to get home. God forbid the hellmouth gets opened while we are away. It's not even Tuesday and already i feel like we're overdue for something bad to happen."

"I can't..." began O'Neill.

"Colonel," warned Hammond. "Perhaps a break would be appropriate." Colonel O'Neill can I please speak to you for a moment in private?"

oOoOo

Omake by Tim

"What? can't you see I'm busy flirting with my girlfriend? I don't interfere with your relationship with Anya now do i?" asked Willow who had been talking quietly to Tara.

"Thanks for the save Will's, Girlfriend privileges are nice aren't they?" snarked Xander. "Anyway G-man is right, we need to get home. God forbid the Hellmouth gets opened while we are away. It's not even Tuesday and already i feel like we're overdue for something bad to happen. I mean if this was a movie I'm sure that there would be more action right about now."

Suddenly the room exploded into action as a Airman went flying through the door as several vamps and demons came rushing in!

"Dang it Xander what have I told you about not taunting Murphy! How am I supposed to marry you if you keep doing stupid things! I thought being an idiot was the husband's full time job! We aren't married yet!" Shouted Dawn as she took cover.

"Heh I say, at least let me get some male pride back! And sorry I forgot about the Murphy thing!" Xander sheepishly replied.

"Why oh why couldn't I get that desk job in Hawaii I was offered? No I said to myself, aliens will be fun. The paperwork would be less." Grumbled general Hammond as the demons were killed by Buffy and his team dusted the vamps.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 - Dawn of the Tok'ra

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

Thanks must go to Tim who has worked long and hard to fine tune this story. His advice and suggestions have made this story a hell of a lot better than it would have been without his input. Oh and check out his Omake at the end they pretty much always make me smile.

And lastly as the holidays approach I'm hoping to churn out a few chapters so fingers crossed real life does not interfere.

Last Time

"Hey us kids have been doing fine," protested Xander. "Lots of ass kicking admittedly mixed liberally with terror...actually, I've forgotten my point...anyway...so Willow?"

"What?" asked Willow who had been talking quietly to Tara.

"Thanks for the save Will's," snarked Xander. "Anyway G-man is right, we need to get home. God forbid the hellmouth gets opened while we are away. It's not even Tuesday and already i feel like we're overdue for something bad to happen."

"I can't..." began O'Neill.

"Colonel," warned Hammond. "Perhaps a break would be appropriate." Colonel O'Neill can I please speak to you for a moment in private?"

Chapter 15

Stargate Command - General Hammonds Office

Hammond suppressed a sigh as he considered his subordinate and friend, "Colonel...Jack we need to dial it back a bit, we need information and to get that vital information we need some goodwill and trust. We can't alienate everyone with a checkered past, and we certainly need more allies."

O'Neill stiffened slightly before nodding, "I...I understand Sir it's just that I am very uncomfortable with the idea of kids being expected to go out and fight a nightly battle against something that sounds every bit as bad as the Goa'uld. I joined up to save kids, not make em fight."

"I know Jack, believe me I know. The NID have done us no favours with the Initiative fiasco, we are working with no goodwill at all. So we need to win that trust back and hopefully give them the support they need.."

oOoOo

Stargate Command - Conference Room

"We need to reach some sort of agreement with them Buffy, even if we don't like it, we can't alienate the armed forces of the country we live in. Imagine if you have to save soldiers every day. You wouldn't have time to get a husband or have kids or go to college." counselled Joyce as Buffy paced around the VIP room they occupied.

"The council will never agree to the US military getting involved and I am on rather thin ground with them as it is, we need to work on inroads on gaining more council sanctioned allies." added Giles.

"What do you and miss snakey want to do Dawnmiester? We could always try to get some more backup from other rogue demon hunters?" asked Xander.

Dawn shot Xander al look that became a grin, "Snakey?" asked Dawn before Ora took control "It's Queen snakey to you, dork. And what's a rogue demon hunter? Sounds like someone who hunts rogue demons are is it someone who is a demon hunter who went rogue?"

The easy going laughter eased up the rising tensions that were in the room.

Dawn drummed her fingers on the desk for a few moments as she looked around the room, "I want, no we need to work out what we can do. I don't know why, but something tells me that knowing our abilities are like really, really important. If we don't do this, Glory will win."

"What else do you think you can do? Is it like my magic abilities?" asked an excited looking Willow.

"We s-should keep a l-list," added Tara shyly.

Dawn and Ora explained about what their blending meant and what they had experienced when they teleported.

Buffy frowned but nodded as she listened to the others talking. She knew all too well what it was like to suddenly have special abilities thrown on to a person without you asking for them, but on the other hand Dawn was, well Dawn. And even her neat teleporting trick didn't mean she was suddenly Miss whip Demon butt. She was still the slayer. With the risk Glory represented to the Hellmouth and the rest of the universe, just sitting around arguing with some ignorant military officers seemed like a waste of time, a dangerous waste of time. Getting her mom and Dawn out of this place and to a safe place was something that had to happen soon. She agreed with Giles in that aspect, maybe getting more council approved allies would be better.

The discussion continued and she was about to give her opinion when a loud alarm sounded.

"What the hell is that? I know I didn't taunt murphy and nobody said the W.i.s.h. word." asked Xander as he looked around the room.

oOoOo

Cheyenne Mountain Complex - Main Entrance

Senior Airman David Craft didn't even hesitate as he hit the alert button and picked up the phone to the duty officer to notify the duty response team to rollout.

"What is the sitrep?" asked Captain Lovell.

"Sir! We have at least twelve individuals that have appeared twenty feet from the main gate. Six appear to be armed and there are several...well several others I'm not sure about. They look like some sort of costumes from a horror movie or something."

"Appeared Airman?"

"Yes sir, in a flash of light. The detectors didn't even have a blimp so I don't think it's a Goa'uld ring teleport."

"Lock it down tight until the response team reaches you. They don't get into the base."

"Yes Sir."

oOoOo

Captain Lovell had very specific instructions to follow in the event of such an occurrence when the base was locked down. He immediately switched the view on his desk monitor and entered a six digit code immediately after spotting the armed group outside the main entrance. Picking up his phone, he ordered the response team to the entrance in full combat gear before he lifted his phone and informed his commanding officer of the situation.

As he watched a woman approached the sentry booth. Stopping just short of the boom gate and looking up at the camera. She winked and then reached over and tore the door off the hut.

"Jesus...fuck," Lovell watched as the women tore the pistol from the Airman's grasp before grabbing his head. Whatever she did left the Airman looking stunned as she casually tore his head off. Looking up she smiled at the camera and blew a kiss.

Lovell slammed his hand down on the general alarm and picked his radio up from the charger.

"All response teams to the main entrance. Prep for combat. Grab heavy weapons and gear. We have armed intruders on the surface. Exercise extreme caution the intruders are confirmed as hostile. Consider them armed and dangerous. Implement full containment protocols."

Picking up the main phone he dialled the emergency extension, "Hammond speaking."

"Sir, it's Captain Lovell."

"What is happening Lovell?"

Lovell explained and Hammond responded immediately, "Plan Gamma Captain. I'll prep the base self-destruct now."

Gamma was code for a possible Goa'uld invasion.

"Yes Sir," Lovell tried to not sound relieved at the thought of heavily armed SF teams rushing to ground level.

A beeping indicated that the line from the guard house was being activated.

"Sir! I believe I am being contacted by the hostiles."

"Put it on speaker," ordered Hammond.

"...hello little soldiers...you have something of mine and I want it back. Give it to me or I'll come and get it. You won't like me when I'm angry."

"What do you want?" asked Lovell.

The image on the screen smiled, "I want my key, give it to me so I can leave this crap hole dimension and return home."

"Your key?" asked Lovell.

A look of frustrated impatience appeared on the woman's face, "I want Dawn Summers you filthy monkeys have her, so handover my key and I'll leave you to your pitiful lives. Oh and please let the slayer know I have her little friends...The vampire and the ex-demon. If she wants them back alive she better get moving. I want this over with so I can get out of this pitiful excuse of a dimension."

oOoOo

"Anya and Angel," whispered Buffy.

"Or Spike," said Willow.

"You know this person?" asked Hammond.

"She's not a person," replied a pale faced Giles. "She is a Hell God."

"Like a Goa'uld god or a real life hell god? Cause okay for the less knowledgeable of the supernatural. I'm going with the thought that this is not good news," said O'Neill from his position by the door.

" She is a true hell god not a pretender alien slug. She is virtually impervious to harm and immensely strong," explained Giles. "From what the Watchers Council have been able to uncover from researching ancient documents. She was a hellgod from one of the hell dimensions who has somehow forced into this dimension. She is immortal and nigh on invulnerable. We have some indicators that she is likely insane and only keeps it under control by 'feeding' off the mental energy of humans. Once that happens the victims are insane and there is no known way of fixing them."

"She kicked my butt, like she wasn't even trying." added Buffy. "It was all I could do to get away."

"What does she want?" asked Hammond. "I mean why does she want this key? Could we maybe negotiate?"

"And why does she think Dawn is this Key? She doesn't look like a key." added Daniel Jackson.

'We must tell them Dawn, their lives are at risk as well,' said Ora. There was none of her usual softness in her mental voice.

'I know...but something is wrong here. There is something else, why can't I remember?'

'I...this is distressing someone appears to have tampered with our memories. We have a blank spot.'

'Oh god Ora, it's my blood...the woman in white she warned me, us. Glorificus cannot be allowed to shed my blood to open a portal if she...why can't I see it,' Dawn was growing frustrated as she tried to remember what the woman had said. 'She said that I could defeat Glory but how? I don't understand. I wish we could remember.'

"Dawn are you okay? We could get up here if you need her." asked Jackson..

Dawn shook her head, "No, no, I'm not okay. Glorificus want's me because my blood will allow her to open a portal, a way between dimensions that will allow her to return home. But something bad, like horrific bad, apocalypse bad will happen if we let her."

"Oh shit, there goes the Twinkies." whispered Xander.

Buffy paled and Joyce pulled Dawn into a tight hug. "It's okay sweetie we'll stop her somehow."

"'How do you know this? Could you be wrong?" asked Giles.

"She does not know for sure," replied Ora as she took control. "We have a memory of a warning but we cannot remember who gave it to us. It is very frustrating."

Carter looked around the room seeing the concern radiating off the civilians, "What if we move Dawn off planet? Surely this Glory has no access to space travel? The Tok'ra may be able to shelter her."

"No way," stated Buffy as she stood between Carter and Dawn. "We can protect her here."

"Wait a moment Buffy, the idea may have merit. If Dawn was offworld Glorificus would not be able to find or harm her."

"What about Anya?" demanded Xander. "The bitch said she has her."

"And Spike or Angel," added Joyce.

"Then we get them back," said Willow. "There must be a way to beat her Giles! My magic and Tara's could be strong enough to do it!"

Giles cleaned his glasses as he explained, "Glorificus is a Hellgod Willow, even constrained as she is there are only rumours of artifacts that might, and I stress might be able to injure her. Magical weapons and the like. I doubt even a demi-gods magic would be able to help us defeat her."

"What about non-human weaponry?" asked O'Neill. "Would a Zat or a staff weapon work?"

Giles replaced his glasses and gave an exhausted shrug, "She is impervious to most energy based attacks so I suspect they would be as useless as stakes, swords and axes. Most modern weaponry would be useless against most supernatural creatures."

"What about Anya? My sex life would go to non-existent if she dies." asked Xander.

"Xander!" exclaimed Willow as Mrs Summers fixed her suddenly steely gaze on Xander.

"We'll rescue her Xander, and you really need to get your priorities sorted." said Buffy.

'If we can find out where they are we can teleport to them,' said Ora.

'Buffy won't, actually all of them won't let us do that," replied Dawn.

Hammond was listening to the report from the control room on level 1 with a worried frown on his face. "Do you know a way to stop her? If need be we can call in an air strike. Maybe a few JDams will slow her down."

Giles shook his head, "Not yet, I need more time. I don't think an air strike would work either."

Hammonds expression hardened, "We might not have time. We have lost contact with our people on the surface, Colonel O'Neill you and your team are with me."

Hammond left the room with O'Neill, "Colonel, I want you and SG1 begin evacuating the civilians and SG's four, five and six sent through the gate to a safe location. If it is as I fear and this Glorificus has taken the upper level then we are faced with what is effectively a foothold situation. I am going to contact the President and if I need to, I am prepared to use the base self-destruct as a last option."

"We'll find a way to stop her. Sir, we have faced worse situations than this and came out on top. We won't let her achieve her objectives." said O'Neill.

Hammond nodded, "Get to it Colonel, oh and make sure Dawn Summers get's through the gate along with our Tok'ra guests. Keeping her safe is the most important thing we must do at this time."

Dawn quickly slipped around the corner and headed toward the bathroom area after making an excuse to leave. Before she veered off and around another corner and quickly disappeared from sight.

oOoOo

Omake by Tim

What if Jack had been up at the top gate when glory showed up?

"Sigh, I hate gate duty. Now I know not to piss of Hammond by drinking his coffee." Jack calmly stated to himself. "Hmmm whats this?"

He quickly noticed a group of weird looking people following behind a rather fetching women in red. "Can I see your id please? This is a military installation. If you're looking for the spacecon, its over in the next town."

"Foolish worm! We are looking for my key! Not some stupid spacecon! You will hand over my key now, or suffer the consequences!" Stated Glory with a glare.

"Oooooook, yeah no idea what you're talking about lady. The only keys I've got are the key to my cabin and my truck. If you're looking for your keys go back to town and check the lost and found. Try the blue jello to its awesome." Jack said then left his post as an airman came up to relieve him.

Glory looked outraged before she quickly noticed something she had forgotten. "No! not now!" She quickly turned back into Ben. "Uh oh!" Ben quickly noticed that the vamps following him where looking at him like a snack and quickly took off running. The vamps quickly took off in pursuit. "Huh you don't see that every day." The airman noticed as he watched a guy in a dress run from a few guys in costumes. "Only on Thursdays."

oOoOo


	16. Chapter 16

oOoOo

Chapter 16 - Dawn of the Tok'ra

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

Thanks must go to Tim who has worked long and hard to fine tune this story. His advice and suggestions have made this story a hell of a lot better than it would have been without his input.

(Tim) sorry it took so long guys. been really busy with RL stuff and school really sucks. Anyway here is the next chap from me and art! Enjoy.

(arturus) like Tim said - sorry for the delay in getting this out. But if it helps soften the blow I am back from holidays.

Last Time:

"We'll find a way to stop her. Sir, we have faced worse situations than this and came out on top. We won't let her achieve her objectives." said O'Neill.

Hammond nodded, "Get to it Colonel, oh and make sure Dawn Summers gets through the gate along with our Tok'ra guests. Keeping her safe is the most important thing we must do at this time."

Dawn quickly slipped around the corner and headed toward the bathroom area after making an excuse to leave. Before she veered off and around another corner and quickly disappeared from sight.

oOoOo

"I really hate this dimension, it's so unsophisticated. I really do want to go back to my own dimension where I can be pampered properly.," complained Glorificus as she waited for her human minions from the NID to open the blast doors. She normally would have blasted them apart, but she knew that she did not have the power to waste without draining anymore of these pests for strength. "Why am I cursed with idiot minions? Grug go and see what is taking those human cretins so long. If they do not hurry tell them they will be whipped. And they won't enjoy it."

"Yes glorious one, I shall go at once," replied the demon Grug, as he left the room fastidiously stepping over the armless corpse of an unfortunate airman who had guarded the gate.. He didn't want to be dirtying up the room much more given the Glorious Ones foul mood. Who knew what would set off her temper.

"And get rid of those bodies they stink. Why can't you..." Glory trailed off as she saw Dawn appear on the monitor that showed the area outside the mountain. "Oh….. well, well, well it looks like my key has decided that she is coming to me. How wonderful, I will be heading home faster than I thought. You might not have to clean up the bodies after all."

oOoOo

'We need to find Glory," complained Dawn. 'How does this help, when I can only teleport to places I know?'

'If we are this key, what then is the lock?' mused Ora.

'Not a great time for puzzles, we need to figure out what to do.' replied Dawn.

'The last place we teleported to, where was it?'

'I don't really know, actually I see what you mean...okay, so how did we get to where ever it was?'

'No idea, BUT. I think something about you allows us to travel to places that seem safe to yourself.'

'Not a lot of help there Ora, perhaps the Tok'ra may be able to help us?' replied Dawn.

'What if we can go anywhere, the key is the key to anywhere...we could drop her back into her home dimension, but how do we do that?" Ora replied ignoring the question.

'Okay, so if I do this," said Dawn 'We can go anywhere, anywhere in the universe, the multiverse? A parallel world? A world with no shrimp! or no shoes. Oh god Ora, we can't go to a world without shoes! Oooh I know a good place that always made me feel safe!'

"No wait,' warned Ora as she realised what Dawn was about to do. 'I'm not sure this...'

With a flash they disappeared before appearing in what looked like a quaint English hamlet until you took in that the 'houses' were all half sized...and many had round doors. Thankfully it was deserted as it looked like nightfall was fast approaching.

'..is a good idea. Really Dawn The shire, from the hobbit? This is really helping?"

'I fucking did it!' screamed Dawn. "We are in another reality, oh god I'm like a mix between Blink and Doctor Strange. And I bet they have great shoes here! When I read about the shire, it seemed like it would be a safe place to be and here we are!"

'Comic book references aside this amazing feat was dangerous, very dangerous, what if we had landed on someone or ended somewhere else?' warned Ora.

'Oh come on Ora we are in the Shire! I wonder if Bilbo is here! or even Frodo! He was so cute in the movie! And think how jealous Buffy will be if I bring home real life hobbit shoes!' exclaimed Dawn.

'Yes and we don't belong here, we could change something and make this reality worse. And if I remember your memories right, do not the hobbits have big hairy feet that need no shoes?" complained Ora.

'Sheesh okay, yeah I guess they don't need shoes. I'll get us home, but what about Glory, can't we just drop her somewhere like Mordor and let Sauron get the job done?'

'And what about the people that live where we drop her off? I don't know if Sauron would be able to defeat her, or worse they could worked together.'

'I...ah craptacular, I didn't think of that. So I think I worked out my power, but I can't use it?'

'It is a good plan, but where can we safely drop her?' Ora replied.

'What about in some hell dimension, I don't care what happens to demons.' Dawn replied with a grimace at the thought of how disgusting some demons where.

'I...we...actually that's a fairly good point, however we need to remember that not all demons are evil. Some may be peaceful.' Ora stated with a firm voice. "We still need all the help we can get."

'What about the Abyss?'

'As in the role playing game? The fictional role playing game.' Ora voice sounded quite sceptical.

'Why ask me that, when you already know the answer,' complained Dawn.

Ora ignored her, 'I don't know what is worse, thinking it might work or thinking it won't.'

Dawn sobered and when she replied her mental voice was sombre, 'People are dying, people I know. People I care about.'

'Well if it doesn't work, we'll drop her off on the sun, I'm sure she wouldn't be able to survive that.' replied Ora.

oOoOo

Glorificus smirked as she watched Dawn slowly walk toward the main entrance, before she stepped out of the shadows hoping to surprise her key.

"Dawn Summers, my key," said Glory with her wide smile still in place. "Looks like I win, yeah me. Now I will go home and rule as I should."

"Where are they? Where are my friends." demanded Dawn.

Glory shrugged, "Back in Sunnydale," her smirk grew into a sinister smile as her eyes glistened with malevolence. "They may even still be alive...but I wouldn't bet on it. My minions might have gotten hungry by now. You know how minions are."

Dawn felt a cold stab of fear as continued walking toward Glory. 'Are you ready Ora?'

'This may be a very bad idea,' replied Ora.

Dawn quickly forced herself to walk and not rush toward glory as she tried to seem calm. She knew she need to get closer toward the grinning Hell Goddess.

"Got you," hissed Glory as she grabbed Dawn's arm only to blink at the bright flash of green light that heralded both disappearing.

oOoOo

Small omake by Tim.

Part ¼ What if Dawn had been seen while visiting the shire.

"Gandalf! Gandalf! There was a big folk around earlier! I saw them!" A young Frodo yelled.

"Well now young Frodo, that may have just been a traveller lost from the main path. I am getting my fireworks ready, so hurry along and don't worry about any big folk. Perhaps they will see the fireworks and join us at the party."

Frodo quickly nodded and ran off into the distance.

"Hmmmm, I sense a great disturbance. I hope this is not the enemies first move." Gandalf thought to himself. 'Ah well, a few puffs on my pipe shall help me think.'

In the distant land of Mordor, a great ball of flame surrounding an eye just happened to be watching toward the shire. As a green flash of light was seen, it slowly laughed and laughed.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 - Dawn of the Tok'ra

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

Thanks must go to Tim who has worked long and hard to fine tune this story. His advice and suggestions have made this story a hell of a lot better than it would have been without his input (And check out his seriously weird series of Omake's that seem to find their way to the end of my chapters...)

Okay so we are veering off on to a major AU crossover tangent here (For this chapter anyway)...so warning, warning nerdiness ahead and all that.

Last Time:

Dawn felt a cold stab of fear as continued walking toward Glory. 'Are you ready Ora?'

'This may be a very bad idea,' replied Ora.

Dawn quickly forced herself to walk and not rush toward glory as she tried to seem calm. She knew she needed to get closer toward the grinning Hell Goddess.

"Got you," hissed Glory as she grabbed Dawn's arm only to blink at the bright flash of green light that heralded both disappearing.

oOoOo

Nerebdian Vast (48th layer of the Abyss)

Dawn's enhanced strength, which far exceeded any human, save perhaps Buffy or Faith allowed her to pull away from Glory, who seemed distracted and confused by the 'teleport'.

"Hey," complained Glory as Dawn pulled free, "What have you done, key? Where are we?"

Dawn took another step backwards.

"Moved you closer to home," replied Dawn.

Glory sniffed the air and made a face, "This isn't my home you moron. My home is much nicer than this. Try again!"

"No, it is not your home, Devil. It is mine." said a surprisingly cultured voice with an almost English accent.

Dawn turned to see a huge figure step out of a shadowy translucent doorway that faded away as soon as he had exited. The being stood nearly nine feet tall and had shiny black skin, handsome if alien features, 'Oh crap' Ora I think were in trouble. thought Dawn to her symbiote.

"Well I must say this is something new. A rare event in my realm, a Devil and a magical construct. Why are you here? And what do you want."

Glory flinched, the sheer power rolling off the figure was a match to hers when she was still in her prime.

"The key brought me here," said Glory and pointed at Dawn, "I am Glorificus."

"Glorificus the...?" inquired the newcomer.

"Listen, I am a god and you are whatever the hell you are, so here's the thing. I need to get home and the whole "beat you to death" thing is wasting valuable time out of my life that I'm never going to get back. So get lost and I'll take my key and go. Perhaps later I'll come back and play with you."

"Well Glorificus, I am known as Graz'zt, the dark prince and you are a long way from whatever backwater universe you call your realm. So far in fact that your powers, pitiful as they might be are rapidly draining away, and I truly hope you enjoy the irony of this, into me."

Glorificus snarled and blurred as she launched a punch at Graz'zt who simply and seemingly without effort caught her fist. For a second Glory looked puzzled, then outraged, then very fearful.

"No."

"Oh yes," whispered Graz'zt as he held on to Glorificus who fell to her knees as her eyes lost focus.

"No, no, no," moaned Glorificus.

"Such an odd binding, tying you to a mortal and twisting your mind. Ah well, let us see what he has to say," said Graz'zt with malicious glee in his eyes.

Glorificus disappeared and was replaced with a man who shrank back from the being holding his arm, before he began screaming as if he was being tortured.

"I think I shall keep you my little godling host, once I drain away your powers. I know many of my peers who would appreciate violating an impotent godling." Graz'zt made a gesture and the screaming man disappeared.

Graz'zt turned and studied Dawn with a smile although there was no humour in it, "This was no accident was it?"

Dawn thought about lying as Ora warned her to be careful, "No it wasn't, she was threatening my family, my world."

"Yes, that explains the why, now what to do with you my little queen...oh yes, I can sense you Goa'uld. A millennia ago, one of your kind found their way here...you know, I can still remember the taste of its flesh."

Dawn nearly wet her panties at the look of pure evil on Graz'zt's face, but relaxed slightly as he smiled. He obviously meant her no harm.

"And yet you are different. A very sophisticated construct...but to what purpose, I know you can open portals as you have done so to handle your little godling problem, but what else can you do?"

Dawn was about to answer when Ora's voice urgently rang out in her mind, 'He's trying to control us Dawn! we must go!'

Dawn concentrated and for a brief moment she felt something, a barrier trying to stop her before she tore through it and disappeared.

The Demon Lord Graz'zt looked at the empty patch of sand for a moment considering the situation before shrugging and turning away. He gestured and a shadow door appeared. His newest toy was waiting for him back at his palace. It had been a long time since he had something to amuse himself with. He was going to enjoy this immensely.

Dawn stumbled as she landed. Luckily she didn't hurt herself.

"Well, well a rather unexpected visitor...are you alright my dear girl? It's not every day a pretty one lands in my chambers after all."

Dawn spun around to see a very tall, like nine foot tall handsome man. He looked close to middle aged with some grey in his close trimmed beard but he looked very fit...actually he was quite dishy in a totally not interested way. Kinda like Spike was in fact, but without the whole vampire issue. In fact there was something familiar about him, like she had seen him before somewhere. Maybe one of those teen magazines.

"Er..." said Dawn before she managed to get her thoughts firmly back on track. "Sorry I'm not sure...that is, I am a bit lost. I think I took a wrong turn somewhere."

"Ah, well that would explain your rather unexpected presence in my private chambers," he gestured to the room around them, which Dawn now realised was a mix between a library and a bedroom with a dash of music room thrown in.

"Sorry to bother you. um, I'll be going if you'll just show me to the exit. If it is not to much trouble."

The man smiled in a friendly fashion and gestured to a normal sized chair, "I am afraid that would be unwise given your nature my dear. While my realm is safe for some, the lands around Fermata can be dangerous for the unwary. Perhaps if you could tell me where you both were bound, I might speed you on your way."

'Both?' said Ora to Dawn.

The large man smiled and bowed at the waist with as his arm made a sweeping gesture, "Perhaps I should introduce myself I am Finder, Finder Wyverspur as to how I know about your little friend let's just say that I see far more than most." Seeing that Dawn still wore a worried expression he twisted his hand in a strange way and spoke a few odd phrases and a bowl of strawberries appeared. "That and I can do magic."

"Dawn Summers and my symbiote is Ora...I...that is we were trying to get back to where we were," explained Dawn.

Finder scratched idly at his beard seemingly thinking before he gave Dawn a reassuring smile, "Well ladies welcome to Fermata, now I believe every puzzle has a solution, just as every song has a final note, so let us seek our answers."

Dawn felt the corners of her mouth turn up in a smile at Finder's boyish enthusiasm, "Thank you Finder."

'Dawn beware there is something going on here, he is doing something to your mind.'

Finder frowned as he turned and peered at Dawn, "Hmm, so Ora you do know I can hear you? I assure you that I bear you no ill will, nor am I doing anything intentionally. You are sensing my aura which is exceptionally powerful here in my realm. Think of it as a trust me I'm not an enemy field."

Dawn didn't quite know how to answer that or how to take the odd man. But he seemed like a teddy bear, so she would trust him for now.

Finder sighed dramatically, "Ah I see that you have questions...perhaps I can set your hearts and minds at ease with some answers. My name truly is Finder Wyverspur and you are in my realm of Fermata on the plane of Aborea."

Dawn suddenly remembered why the name Finder Wyvernspur was so familiar, "You're the Nameless Bard...of god you are a god...sorry but...god I mean a real god not a hell god..arghhh," she threw her hands up in surrender as Finder smiled and chuckled before bowing.

"Finder, God of reckless fools at your service and yes I am a power but a very minor one. I can sense that you are telling the truth but I would love to hear your story if you would share it?"

'Perhaps he can help us with our situation Dawn,' agreed Ora.

Finder gestured and two normal sized comfortable looking armchairs appeared. Finder seemed to blur for a moment and then he was no longer towering over her as they sat.

Dawn with interjections from Ora told her story to Finder who conjured food and drinks and sat listening only occasionally asking questions.

"And then I ended up here," finished Dawn.

"Well that is a simply marvellous tale of high adventure. To think my existence is fictional in your home universe. Amazing simply amazing, although I think that come the end of your journey the story will be greater still. And who is to say, that you yourself may or may not be fictional in another universe?

Now as to your dilemma while I am no expert on how you travel, but it sounds like you have experienced a very common problem for those who travel the planes of existence. Each plane has vastly different properties. So magical travel can often be disrupted or even blocked. When you tried to leave the layer of the Abyss where Graz'zt dwells, either he or something deflected you to a random location. I think with a little test we shall soon set you to rights and get you home."

Finder had Dawn teleport to the far side of the room and back several times while he watched her closely. Her power really was rather fascinating.

"I think I am right my dears, because I have given you my blessing. Your power works fine."

Dawn did a little victory dance to the sound of Ora's calls for calm as Finder watched on looking amused as if it made him happy to have helped someone who was in trouble.

Finder had few illusions about his own character and his nature but he had never been a cruel being. The young woman and her passenger had been ensorcelled before, quite recently in fact. A memory spell with some rather odd information hidden from her conscious mind. Extending his own power he added some information of his own before giving her a powerful blessing.

Dawn ended up staying for dinner, even meeting several of Finder's worshippers who had died and come to their version of Heaven. At the end of the meal Finder kissed Dawn on the cheek and presented her with a gift. A ring with a polished grey stone that was engraved with a harp.

"Given the distance between us. I may not be able to watch you adventures, but perhaps you could return one day to tell me in person. That gift will allow you to return here with my blessing and should you call on me, I shall do what I can to help in whatever situation you find yourself in.."

Dawn impulsively hugged Finder and slipped the ring on to her finger where it unsurprisingly fitted perfectly.

Finder smiled and flicked his long fingers as if to say get on with it.

Dawn concentrated and disappeared in a flash of light.

Finder shook his head in wonder as he felt the burst of strange magic before turning to the seemingly empty air near the window, "I know you are there my lady. Are you pleased with your eavesdropping?"

The goddess known as Tymora appeared with a wry smile, "You are getting better at that Finder. I simply cannot hide from you anymore."

Finder smiled as his former patron, "I'll take that as a compliment."

Tymora laughed before sobering, "Quite the interesting guests."

"Indeed," agreed Finder.

"You didn't tell them?" asked Tymora.

"No," replied Finder as his expressive face grew solemn.

"Why old friend? Why hide it from them?" asked Tymora.

"Because given their life so far and the choices of her friends, well I fear they shall need my help."

"I see...but how will she deal with such power with no guidance?"

"Another has already left her a message deep in her subconscious I simply added some instructions. Besides they have each other."

Tymora studied her ally, "You are playing games Finder."

"Indeed, I am but I am acting within my portfolios."

Tymora suddenly smiled, "Perhaps."

oOoOo

SGC

Dawn appeared in the conference room of the SGC in the middle of a shouting match.

"DAWN SUMMERS," shrieked Buffy. "You...you idiot! How dare you take off without getting my permission to do so! When you are in danger, I'm in charge!"

oOoOo

Buffy was unmoved by Dawn's explanation as to why she didn't need to go with Doctor Frasier for a check-up. So in the end Dawn meekly followed Buffy to get checked out. She was fuming though on the inside. In revenge she refused to tell Buffy anything until the others were gathered together. Her sister predictably didn't take it too well, but Dawn could live with Buffy's annoyance and controlling tendencies. She was still pissed that Buffy thought she could have a say in what she could and could not do in her life.

So an hour later, Dawn was allowed once more into the conference room where her mom, her sisters friends, General Hammond and SG1 were waiting for an explanation.

oOoOo

Invisible to those on their plane of their existence Oma frowned as she considered what had been done to Dawn. She was shielded from the ascended? How had this happened? What exactly had occurred when Dawn and Ora disappeared from existence for nearly six hours?

oOoOo

Small omake by Tim Part 2/4 Or the son of Sauron!

"I know that we must be careful now that glory has been defeated by Sauron, but can't we go exploring Gandalf?" Dawn asked the elderly wizard.

"My dear Dawn, we must still be carefull. Even though you teleported Glorificus directly into Mordor, we still do not know that she is dead." Gandalf explained clearly. "Also my dear…..BY THE VALAR! What is that!" He suddenly yelled.

Coming toward them seemed to be a glowing eye set on top of 2 very fetching legs. As it got closer, It slowly turned toward Dawn and stated "Hello are you Dawn the key? My mother wanted to thank you for setting up her and my father. They wanted me to go exploring and mother told me you would know the perfect place to shop for shoes!"

Gandalf slowly turned to dawn and stated, "Dawn, I told you nothing good could come from this. But noooooooo don't listen to the wizard." Gandalf complained.

Dawn sheepishly shrugged and stated: "How was I know that they would get together? Besides their kid don't seem too bad! She likes shoes!"

Gandalf slowly face palmed wishing he had gone to that one realm where the shinigami liked to play dice. At least there all he had to worry about was them dropping their notebooks!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 - Dawn of the Tok'ra

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This story is for entertainment purposes only.

Thanks must go to Tim, who has worked long and hard to fine tune this story. His advice and suggestions have made this story a hell of a lot better than it would have been without his input.

(Sorry for the long wait. School has sucked and on top of that I had some really big issues with my computer, but here it is! Tada the next chapter of dawn! Also smaller chap but leading to a long, long chap. Tim)

Last Time:

Invisible to those on their plane of their existence Oma frowned as she considered what had been done to Dawn. She was shielded from the ascended? How had this happened? What exactly had occurred when Dawn and Ora disappeared from existence for nearly six hours?

oOoOo

In the end, it was Willow who got things back on track after Dawn's explanation resulted in an explosion of questions, arguments and demands. She insisted on a break, going so far as to threaten everyone with a transmutation spell with her favourite animal being a fat rat. Buffy so did not want to be a rat after her cheese dreams; she had enough problems. After Willow, she had dragged Dawn from the room so Buffy she could talk privately with Giles, Joyce and Buffy. When the arguments and so-called talk were over, everyone gathered again to try to work out a plan for the rest of the week.

Buffy was still upset with her sisters 'risky' plan but was at least letting her explain properly. Though she still grumbled underneath her breath. Joyce was also less than happy, but after hearing of the horrific deaths of the Airmen at the gate, was beginning to realise just how dangerous Glory had been. All she could think of was it could have been her daughter dead! The only good news (Besides getting rid of Glorificus) had been Willow's phone call to Angel. The Vampire had been able to confirm through Willy that both Anya and Spike had escaped from the warehouse where Glory's minions had been holding them. The two vampires were back guarding the Hellmouth until Buffy's return, although he did warn them all that Anya was asking for compensation for the 'danger' she had been forced into and the income she had lost better be repaid, or there would be hell to pay. Xander was all for repayment as he did not want to lose his GF privileges.

Joyce had her stern parent face on as she considered her youngest Dawn. "Dawn, what you did was dangerous...brave and ingenious, but still very dangerous and Ora, I thought you would have had better sense. You are supposed to be the adult, helping my daughter out…what is done is done. Arguing about this isn't achieving anything useful and given recent events we have a lot to work out. Though if you ever do that again young lady, you won't like the consequences."

"What?" asked a confused-looking Buffy who had thought that dawn as the youngest would at least be grounded.

"Do you think the Air Force or the Tok'ra are going to let this go? Given everything that has happened, and will happen. I doubt it, their men died fighting against something that they have no knowledge of till now. The US has a habit of responding with force when their own dies." said Joyce.

"Your mother is right," added Ora. "I have no doubts that some of my brethren will be planning on getting me away from Earth and safely secreted away at one of our most secure locations probably with no way to contact Earth. Dawn and I represent the future of the Tok'ra's rebellion. Ultimately our wishes will not enter into their calculations. It is likely they won't listen to reason even from me."

Joyce frowned as she considered Ora's words, "Do you really think that?"

Dawn nodded, "The Tok'ra are pretty desperate, I believe Ora is right, there are some elements within the Tok'ra high council that wouldn't hesitate. Us being a queen is a big deal to them. They would consider it a necessary evil for the greater good of the race."

"So we have the Tokens and the military both looking at locking us all up?" asked Buffy.

"Some of them...maybe, and it's Tok'ra buffy. You need to get this down right or risk insulting them," admitted Dawn.

"Oh well that's just great, craptacular even, and I don't care what they are. They are space slugs. If they have a problem I have plenty of salt I could use." complained, Buffy.

"I think we need to find out before we start to panic or go knocking people through walls," seeing Buffy about to jump in again Joyce quickly continued. "Not that I don't disagree with you. Let's all get together after this and come up with a plan."

"Why can't Dawnie just go all portal girl and zap us out of here?" asked Buffy.

"I...actually that's a good plan," replied Giles, who looked very thoughtful.

Joyce before seeing her daughters crestfallen expression smiled. "I'm sure Rupert meant no offence, darling."

"We need a few contingency plans," said Ora as she sensed a surge of concern from Dawn. 'What is the matter, Dawn?'

'They will never leave us alone will they?' replied Dawn.

'Who?' asked Ora.

'All of them...Demons, the Tok'ra, the government, the NID we'll be hunted everywhere we go on Earth.'

'I fear you may be right but...well I cannot see how we can avoid this situation as too many people know about our abilities.'

'And if we went with Selmak and the other Tok'ra, it will be the same won't it. Beings like Glory will be looking for us; the Goa'uld will be hunting us. It won't end will it?' thought Dawn as Ora tried to send her host a sense of comfort and support.

'Dawn, you are my host, and I hope we will be good friends. But I realise that nobody has asked you what you want. So I will ask, what do you think is best for or well-being and your peace of mind?'

Dawn looked at the others who were planning out how to protect her.

'I want to be me, to explore to find out who, what I am before I have to commit to a cause.'

Ora sent a wave of pride to Dawn, 'My dear you never cease to amaze me. I think that is an excellent plan. We apparently have all the multiverse as our playground...so let's sort out this mess and once everyone is safe we can stretch our legs and boldly go.'

oOoOo

Carter looked down at her notes, "It's all theoretical...I mean, we know there are alternate dimension thanks to the mirror, but for the physical laws to be different. But Sir we are talking about a published fictional world...that's, well that's like us ending up on the bridge of the Enterprise."

"Cool, we should do that. I want big honking phaser guns now," said O'Neill as Carter rolled her eyes.

"Indeed, I would very much like to meet Captain Kirk," added Teal'c.

"Not the time gentlemen," interjected Hammond.

Xander raised a hand, "Ahh excuse me General Hammond, Sir. But I understand that this is a shock, and everything but Dawn has solved the problem, I mean Glory is gone for good isn't it party on, break out the cake time? I have this really good dance that I think Jack would love to learn."

Hammond sighed, "I understand that from your viewpoint it may appear that way Mister Harris, but this situation raises quite a few other concerns."

Xander's eyes narrowed, but he didn't say anything, only sharing a look with Tara, who frowned.

"This ability is...well it is phenomenal," said Jacob Carter. "The Tok'ra would be able to hide our personnel where the Goa'uld would never find them. Not to mention the fact that any of Dawn and Ora's offspring may well share this ability."

"Wouldn't Dawnie need to a get, a boyfriend and be of age before this was even an issue?" asked Xander.

Jacob's eye's flashed golden for a moment as Selmak took control, "While her age is an issue we have to deal with reality. If Doctor Frasier is correct then in all likelihood Dawn and Ora will be the next Tok'ra queen. Indeed it is likely that she is already approaching an age where she will be able to provide offspring to our cause. Before that takes place she needs training in the technology she will need to use, the skills she must have."

"Now hold on a second Selmak! I thought nothing had been decided," said O'Neill with not a little anger in his voice. Selmak seemed to be advocating treating Miss Summers as an incubator.

"I think D-Dawn and Ora s-should be included in this discussion," said Tara.

The rest of the table turned to look as Buffy, Dawn, Joyce and Giles walked back in and took their seats.

"I think that we need..." began Giles before Dawn stood up. "Dawn?"

"Sorry to interrupt Giles. But I just wanted to thank you all for worrying about me, about us. Ora and I really do appreciate it, but nobody is asking what we want. Buffy, you are needed on the Hellmouth, the Scoobies, mom and Giles, all of you, are needed there too. What you do is important. You really do save the world." Dawn walked over and hugged the Scoobies one by one finishing with her mom before she turned to the SGC people.

"General Hammond you and your people are doing exactly the same thing. Fighting the good fight the same way the Tok'ra fight the good fight. But right now I don't even know what I am so how can I decide where we need to be?"

Xander looked worried as he watched Dawn speak eventually noticing that both Willow and Buffy shared the same concern.

"So before I make any decisions, I am taking some time to learn about me, about us. For a little while, I will just be a girl on vacation."

General Hammond had to admire her spunk, but he had his concerns not the least been unscrupulous members of his own government, "Miss Summers, I'm not sure that you fully understand the seriousness of the situation."

Joyce frowned, "How so General, are you implying that we have something else to worry about?"

"Go, mom," said Buffy with inappropriate cheerfulness.

"The NID are not likely to let this go, and their political backers have a great deal of influence in certain circles," explained Hammond.

Buffy grinned, "The last lot of stooges didn't do so well, so I say we take our chances."

Buffy's bravado wasn't shared by the others who mostly looked worried.

"Buffy," Giles cautioned Buffy before turning to General Hammond. "General Hammond it sounds like you are implying that we should expect further attacks from the Government against an underage American citizen."

"I fear that you may," admitted Hammond.

"I see...and you are offering us what? Protection, safety? If we give Dawn to you or perhaps leave Buffy here so you can experiment on her? Or let the Tok'ra have their way and make sure they breed more queens?" The ex-school librarian's face hardened as his eyes narrowed. "We have faced worse General. I think perhaps that our time here is over."

Xander whistled softly, "Wow, G-man. Go team Scoobies!"

"Whoa, hold on a minute," said O'Neill. "We get it you can defend yourselves, but I think we've got the right to ask a few questions considering what you brought to our gates. American lives have been spent, and we need to know that they have not been spent unwisely and for little or nothing gained."

Xander looked outraged, "What we...how about some butt kickage for Glory...umm that sounded better in my head. Anyway, she is the one that killed those airmen."

"The Problem" began Giles, who ignored Xander's outburst. "Colonel O'Neill is that you seem to be under the impression that you should be in control of the situation. Well, Buffy and by extension the rest of our group do not fall under your purview, the military's or indeed the Government's, in fact, I believe thanks to the government's treaty with the council, we have diplomatic immunity.."

General Hammond frowned, "Yes, the so-called watchers council. A British non-government organisation...don't look so surprised we looked you up, Doctor Giles. You are employed by both the California Department of education and the Watchers Council. The treaty as you so call it, is only in regards to the watcher of the Slayer not her family or friends."

"You...you've been spying on us!" exclaimed Willow, looking deeply offended.

"We have been trying to understand the situation, Miss Rosenburg. And don't look so offended, according to our checks you have quit a checkered past yourself with your computer activities. We deal with extra-terrestrial threats to Earth. Dawn is now a host for one of our most important allies. That alone would have us checking into your past. When you add that Miss Summers senior managed to disable some NID paramilitary agents and members of my premier team our concern grew. Not to mention the threat Glorificus posed to this base. As Jack stated, American lives have been spent. Someone needs to pay the bill."

"We...well Dawnie, dealt with her skankiness, so cross that one off your list. Our stuff and your stuff are non-mixy things. We'll go our own way, I have new shoes to buy and demons to fight." said Buffy as she put an arm around Dawn trying to protect her.

"I'm afraid things have progressed passed that Miss Summers...if that is your real name," said a voice from the doorway.

A middle-aged man in an Airforce uniform stood in the doorway flanked by two armed guards and some Airmen, who were looking at Hammond for orders.

oOoOo

Omake by Tim Part ¾

The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy 55th edition Entry regarding the race known as Legeyes.

This race was relatively unknown to the galaxy at large till the great shoe scandal of 4088. As this event remains too horrific to recall. We the editing staff have updated with a general description so the rest of the galaxy can know what they deal with.

Species name: Legeyes

Planet of Origin: Tolkien's Ring

Galactic coordinates: Unknown

Description: A floating eye surrounded with flames, freely floating between 2 human female legs and feet.

Be aware they have many incidents in their past resolving around shoes and shopping. Said to have been passed from legends of their planet, where a great dawn settled onto their planet and taught them how to shop and the greatness of high heels.

Their religion is settled around two figures: the great glory mother and their magnificent father eye. A green dawn showed the two the way to peace and happiness by bringing them together.

Known as making many species insane with scientific curiosity on how such a species has come about. Passive non-aggressive species unless shoes or shopping are involved. If met make sure to trade shoes and always carry a towel. End Entry.

Subnote. Due to recent events, this species is relatively unknown still to the rest of the galaxy. Remember don't panic!

oOoOo


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Last Time:

"We...well Dawnie, dealt with her skankiness, so cross that one off your list. Our stuff and your stuff are non-mixy things. We'll go our own way, I have new shoes to buy and demons to fight." said Buffy as she put an arm around Dawn trying to protect her.

"I'm afraid things have progressed passed that Miss Summers...if that is your real name," said a voice from the doorway.

A middle-aged man in an Airforce uniform stood in the doorway flanked by two armed guards and some Airmen, who were looking at Hammond for orders.

oOoOo

Unnamed Higher Dimension

The ascended being known as Enki considered his brethren that were collectively known as the 'powers that be' and their manipulative plans with a great deal of disdain. He had once aided humanity now he was reduced manipulating the lives of those who dedicated their lives, often unknowingly to fighting for humanity.

For a being who had been deified by later generations for his role in humanities development, it was galling. He had once helped and defended humanity, and now he protected the 'balance'.

As he studied events, he noted that the latest derailing of the 'balance' was once again courtesy of the Summers family. Only this time the plan to maintain 'cosmic balance' was well and truly sunk. Glorificus had failed to set in motion the required events. Buffy Summers would not die instead of her sister only to be brought back which in turn allowed the opening up the way for the First evil's eventual defeat.

Honestly, his peers were idiots. Dawn Summers, once the cosmic energy being known as the 'Key" was quickly slipping out of the PTB's control.

While a problem for the PTB as a whole Enki viewed events with a great deal of frustration and indeed disdain for their ham-fisted approach.

"Ending up here is your own fault Enki," said a familiar voice.

"Oma...how unexpected," replied Enki.

"It is good to see you old friend," said Oma with a sad smile.

Enki turned back to his scrying, "You know Oma for someone that is a member of a collective that frowns on interference I am seeing your handiwork quite a lot recently."

"And for an enlightened soul it disappoints me that you continue your association with these pretenders."

"I do what I must to preserve humanity," replied Enki. "You, however, manipulate others much like these fools do...does Daniel Jackson ring any bells?"

"He has an important role to play," replied Oma in mild rebuke.

"I'm sure," replied Enki.

"Dawn Summers will help him to not only defeat the Goa'uld by restoring the Tok'ra but more importantly her eventual sacrifice holds the key to destroying the Ori."

Enki turned his attention back to the ascended ancient, "Well that's certainly honest. I assume you'll weep regretful tears...metaphorically of course and welcome her to the ranks of the ascended...pah you can forget that an outsider has interfered."

"An outsider," whispered Oma. "That explains why she was hidden from my sight. But why, who?"

Enki raised an eyebrow, "Don't you know?"

Oma frowned, "The outsiders are able to hide their presence from the ascended unless they act in this plane of existence."

"I know," replied Enki with a faint smile.

Oma shot him an aggrieved look before disappearing.

Enki smiled more broadly before raising a complex ward to stop her reappearance. The universe was an interesting place, but the multiverse was infinitely more entertaining. With a sharp gesture and a chant in a long-dead tongue a shimmering portal appeared. He hated doing this, but it was necessary.

"What do you seek brother?" asked a naked woman as she appeared in the portal.

"Greetings Ištar, I seek information and I know you have the contacts in the planes to find me a name."

Ištar smiled and sat back on the empty air as if she were seated on a throne. Looking into Enki's eyes she slowly crossed her legs. "You haven't changed Enki. When will you give up this...charade and join us?"

"Men need me here," replied Enki trying to hide his frustration. Every time he contacted one of his family they tried to entice him into joining them in the reality where they ruled as reasonably benevolent deities. Ištar was not subtle with what she offered as temptation. He still appreciated the beauty of his onetime bedmate...No, the once earthbound goddess of sexual love and warfare was anything but subtle.

"You are a power brother even if you choose to demean yourself with that committee...but I can see that this is an argument for another day. What name do you seek?"

"An outsider has gifted a person I am interested in with some sort of artifact. I need to know who and why."

Ištar look slightly interested as an elegant finger tapped her chin, "An outsider, does the artifact have a seal or sigil?"

Enki gestured, and an image of Dawn appeared next to him, "I believe that it is the ring."

Ištar leaned forward and studied the image before laughing, "Well that is interesting. The symbol is of a relatively minor power. A god of chaos, charm, renewal, and reptiles. He goes by the name of Finder."

Enki raised an eyebrow, "I'm surprised."

"That I knew? I meet him once when I was walking the planes. He's nice enough, and the man can certainly hold a tune. He only operates in one Prime Material Plane so unless he's looking for worshippers I couldn't tell you why he's showing interest in a young woman from a different reality."

Enki nodded thoughtfully as he considered. How would Finder have even met Dawn? His thoughts were interrupted by a warning from his ward.

"I must go, sister, thank you for your help."

"You owe me, brother," said Ištar as she stretched like a cat giving her brother a smirk at his attention. "Oh yes and one day I will collect."

Enki dismissed the portal and lowered his ward letting the other approach. For now he had to listen to their plotting and complaints about their plans. Pasting a bland expression of disinterest on his face he waited for the other PTB to appear. Which they did appearing in a semi-circle with their features hidden by hooded robes. 'Hooded robes?' thought Enki with an internal roll of the eyes.

It took a great deal of applied willpower not to laugh.

"Enki there has been another disruption to the way things must be," said the central figure.

"The Hell God Glorificus has been lost, and the path has become shrouded."

'What a bunch of idiots,' though Enki although he adopted a look of concern. "That is disturbing news."

"The key is no longer needed for the lock; our agents have been dispatched to hasten its journey from Earth. The Slayer will not die by mystical means...blocking one path to the future that must open if we are to deal with the First."

'What have you idiots done now?' thought Enki as he fought down a wave of anger.

A third figure stepped forward and made a slashing gesture, "The Slayer has thwarted our will again...perhaps the other slayer might prove more malleable."

"The Wolf, Ram and Hart will try to profit by this unexpected change," said the first speaker. "The mundane will seek to interfere as well now that the Slayer has been exposed."

"The balance must be maintained," said the final figure.

Enki waited for them to disappear before he gestured summoning one of his 'servants'. A large raven appeared and looked curiously at its summoner.

"I want you to carry a warning for me old friend,"

oOoOo

"What is the meaning of this colonel?" demanded Hammond.

"Colonel Trent sir. General, I have orders to take several of your guests into custody pending a full investigation around the circumstances around the death of NID agents and civilians in Sunnydale California and any links to the illegal arrival of the Extra Terrestrial Hostile Ora."

O'Neill snorted, "We are already investigating the matter."

"And now the NID will be taking over the investigation with the full support of the Joint Chiefs," replied Trent.

"Like hell you will," countered O'Neill, who fell silent when he saw the look of hatred on Buffy's face.

"Colonel O'Neill," warned Hammond. "Colonel Trent I will not be releasing anyone into your custody until I have confirmed these orders."

"Of course Sir, you will find that they are in order. Until then I wish to interview..."

Buffy felt something enter the room before she suddenly had a flash of insight; this Trent was not to be trusted. Standing she pushed her chair back and studied the Colonel, "You know Major Tinman, I don't recognise you but you sure sound like the initiative...and well we and the NID are non-mixy given that you are all whackos. But you, well you are something else since you are setting off my slaydar."

Trent sneered at the diminutive blond before lunging forward with a knife that had appeared in his hand. Buffy leapt into action blocking the blow and backhanding Trent. A blow that should have knocked a human unconscious only knocked Trent back a few steps.

Buffy stalked forward toward Trent as General Hammond called out orders.

Jacob drew his Zat and fired at Trent to no effect. Buffy's kick, however, sent Trent crashing into the table.

Giles pulled Joyce and Willow to the floor as Xander pulled Dawn and Tara down.

Teal'c threw one of Trent's men into the wall as O'Neill attempted to tackle the second who was drawing his pistol.

"Gun," yelled Carter as she threw a punch at the gunman.

Buffy slammed her fist into Trent's face stunning her opponent as he tried to get back to his feet. With a shocking display of brutal efficiency, she took his head in her hands and twisted sharply snapping his neck before two gunshots sounded, and Buffy staggered forward.

Carter wrestled the gun away from the incredibly strong figure as Jacob shot him with his Zat.

"Buffy!" screamed Dawn.

Buffy looked down almost puzzled at the two spreading red stains on her blouse. She managed a surprised, "Oh" before she collapsed.

oOoOo

Lamtu the Raven Spirit watched sadly as the blond, surely a mortal servant of Ištar given her prowess was felled by the demon's weapon. With a flap of his wings he glided down unseen by the mortals and landed by her head as a woman, a healer began to work. With an unheard caw he pecked her hard on the head gifting her with luck.

oOoOo

For a moment the painful fog parted and Buffy found her eyes opening. Standing looking at her was a black bird. It tilted its head as if to say 'what?'.

As Buffy was assaulted by another wave of pain, her eyes closed.

oOoOo


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Last Time

For a moment the painful fog parted and Buffy found her eyes opening. Standing looking at her was a black bird. It tilted its head as if to say 'what?'.

As Buffy was assaulted by another wave of pain, her eyes closed.

oOoOo

It was chaos as Hammond ordered the base locked down. The usually mild-mannered General was in a near rage as he tried to determine how three ARMED, suspected aliens had managed to get past his security people. The results of his people's failure might cost a young woman her life.

"Sir?"

"Come in Colonel," ordered Hammond.

"Sir the ID's are all legit, and a Colonel Stephen Trent from NID was dispatched to get a statement from the Summers in relation to an investigation into the illegal operations of a rogue NID cell. Whatever is now melting into the carpet was either an imposter or aliens have the NID infiltrated. That's all we've got for now. Neither the Tok'ra or Teal'c know what species dissolves on death."

"I want answers Colonel," said Hammond.

"Sir...any word on Summers?"

"In surgery now, Frasier will let us know."

"Damn," whispered O'Neill.

"I know," replied Hammond with a sigh. "I've just got off the phone with the President. Our mission hasn't changed but, well...we failed these people Jack, and he wants it fixed. So much so that he is organising a visit to speak to our guests."

"Okay, that's one way to get their attention," Jack smiled sadly.

"I hope it will be a show of goodwill on our part."

O'Neill nodded noticing the image on the screen of Hammond's computer was of the footage from the conference room. "She's pretty deadly."

Hammond nodded, "There are too many secrets around this business Jack. Dawn is a Tok'ra and potentially a Queen, who has powers we are struggling to understand. Buffy is a mystically empowered warrior supported by a shadowy organisation. Both the Summer's sisters have little to no reason to trust us much less build any sort of working relationship.

We need a way forward because, to quote the President simply letting this go is not an option. We have what is essentially a foothold situation that we are ill equipped to deal with, and the experts are..."

"Teenagers?" finished O'Neill.

"Witches Jack, demons and vampires, I should have retired."

Hammond's phone rang, and he picked it up, 'Hammond...Thank you, Doctor."

"Buffy will make it; Doctor Fraiser hasn't seen anything like it short of a Goa'uld healing device."

Jack nodded, looking relieved, "Thank God."

"Jack I am relieving you from command of the investigation. Instead, I want you, Carter and Daniel to sit down with Mrs Summers. She, I think has the influence over the girls that might just get allow us to have some meaningful discussions. I hope in a less formal setting. I suspect our chances to build rapport are rapidly running out."

oOoOo

"... should make a full recovery. Buffy's healing ability; well it's pretty close to miraculous."

Buffy opened her eyes to see a white ceiling and soft white lights. Turning her head, she could see her mom and Dawn talking to Doctor Fraiser.

"Mom?" she croaked out. Her mouth felt dry and tasted like...well like armpit.

It was Dawn that heard her, "Buffy!"

Several hugs and kisses later Doctor Fraiser gave her a quick, thorough once over before leaving.

"Thank heavens for Slayer healing," said Joyce with tears in her eyes.

"What happened?" asked Buffy.

"Three demons, Giles will know what type, apparently tried to kill you. He seems to think that they might have been connected to Glorificus," replied Dawn while Joyce wiped her eyes.

Buffy looked down at the dressing on her chest, "And they used guns?"

"Well one did try and stab you with a poisoned knife, but yes they used guns. Colonel O'Neill said that they found the real people that they were impersonating had been killed," explained Joyce.

Buffy took that in with a slow nod, "What's happening now, I mean are we getting out of here or what? Buffy and hospitals are non-mixy things and where is everyone else?"

Joyce smiled sadly and brushed some stray hairs off Buffy's face, "Sleeping, it's the middle of the night," she glanced at her watch. "Infact it is one thirty in the morning."

Less than half an hour later Buffy was asleep again.

oOoOo

Air Force One - In flight to Colorado

"Mister President, with all due respect I think that this is a bad idea. We are entering a dangerous, unknown situation..." Special Agent Andrea Price-O'Day was a stickler for formality but wasn't afraid to tell her primary, President Jack Ryan what she thought.

"Andrea, this is important...hell it's as important as anything we've dealt with," explained Ryan even though he knew the Secret Service agent wouldn't be happy with his explanation.

"Sir it is very difficult for me to justify such a small detail, particularly when I don't know what parties are involved in a last minute unscheduled trip."

'Damn it, she was making some good points' conceded Ryan. "Andrea...I...okay I see your point. Get Arnie up here with the Project Bluebook and Lilac briefing materials then clear the cabin and I'll give you both the short versions."

"Not even Mister van Damm knows the full reasons?" asked Andrea.

"I was going to brief you both once we reached Cheyenne Mountain."

Andrea called another agent to get things rolling and within minutes President Ryan had two folders, both marked as code word level material in from of him with Arnie and Andrea seated opposite him.

"Arnie you know about Project Blue Book so I'll start with that. In nineteen twenty-seven an archaeologist uncovered an artifact buried near..."

At the end of the briefing Arnie and was pale but composed while Andrea looked like she was having trouble believing what she was told.

"Sir, this...this level of threat was out there, and nobody knew?" she asked looking at the pictures on the table.

"For project bluebook there are a few people in government that know, the special operations and intelligence communities have some people involved in oversight. Senator Kinsey has been working with the NID...well he was. I'm going to be dealing with him very soon."

"Be careful Jack, he's a power player on the hill," warned Arnie.

"I know but these," Ryan pointed at the files "Tell me he's either corrupt or a traitor. He could argue he's addressing US concerns with the Stargate program but this business in Sunnydale..." The President's face hardened, and his hands tightened into fists. "Is beyond the pale. He's choice of civilian leadership experimented, no let's call it what it is they were going down the road of mad science. First time I read the full report I had to go and vomit."

Arnie picked up the photo of Buffy Summers, "This Buffy Summers, I mean why haven't we known about this before. I can understand that the general public shouldn't be told most of this, but we have a responsibility to defend the public from these sorts of threats. Instead, we've been relying on a British NGO and a succession of young women...it's frightening as much as it is sickening."

Ryan thought about his own daughters, Sally and Katie being forced to fight and die for a world that would never know their name. "I know, believe me, I know. Part of me wants to call in the armed forces but, well I've read this material and I want to speak to them, shake her hand. Thank her and her friends and understand before I do anything."

Arnie put the folder down, "If it were up to me I'd do just that Jack, hell these women deserve a memorial at Arlington, they've earned as much as anyone that has pulled on a uniform."

"We land in a half an hour, I need to work out how to handle this," said Ryan.

Arnie smiled sadly, "The cheque was a good idea but given recent events..."

"I know, but I refuse to be the type of man, the President that let this slide."

As Arnie and Jack Ryan put their heads together, Andrea was worrying about how to defend her principal while in the room with someone who could take out a patrol of special forces troops.

oOoOo

Joyce studied Giles with a great deal of concern, "Are you alright Rupert?"

Giles took off his glasses and cleaned them before putting them on, "I'm fine, just tired."

Joyce raised an eyebrow in polite disbelief.

"Fine, I'm exhausted trying to keep things together here. Trying to keep a group of powerful young adults from becoming government experiments."

"Do you think it will come to that?" asked Joyce. "I mean, I'm not happy with what has happened but do you think they'll really try and stop us leaving?"

Giles sighed, "I don't know."

A knock on the door interrupted the conversation. Giles opened the door to see Jackson standing outside.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but I was wondering if I could talk to you, both of you if it is okay?"

Stepping back Giles held the door open for the younger man.

"Thank you."

Giles studied the younger man for a moment before speaking, "'Without wanting to sound blunt may I ask what you want Doctor Jackson?"

"General Hammond wanted me to speak to you, to you both regarding events. I know you probably have questions and to be honest we have a few too, even with the briefings."

"I see and the convenient time to have such a discussion is when neither Buffy or Dawn is present?" asked Joyce with a fair bit of pent up frustration clearly evident in her voice. "Perhaps we should ask when we will be able to leave?"

"I can understand why you are feeling the way you do Mrs Summers but I want to reassure you that once Buffy is well enough, which should be soon according to Doctor Fraiser you are free to leave and yes that includes Dawn. All we ask is that you give us a fair hearing."

"What about the Tok'ra have they agreed to this offer or the NID?" asked Giles.

Jackson could understand the older man had concerns. He would have had reservations as well, "The President has issued orders that the NID, indeed any military group needs his signoff to even talk to you."

"The President?" asked Joyce.

"Yes, President Ryan has expressed an interest in the situation and to avoid any further...ah confrontations he is coming here to speak with you."

Both Giles and Joyce were staring wide-eyed at the younger man.

oOoOo

"Buffster you are looking great," said Xander with a genuine smile for Buffy, who was sitting up in bed eating waffles.

"For someone who was shot," added Willow, "err sorry I didn't mean that like it sounded."

Buffy grinned, "Yay for being the slayer. Dawn and Ora are just getting some breakfast and then I'm free to go."

"You really think they'll let us?" asked Willow.

Tara, who was facing the door paled, "T-the President!"

"Yeah Colonel O'grumpy said something about the President giving orders to let us go," said Buffy.

"N-no the P-President is outside," said Tara.

As one the others turned to see President Ryan and a woman in a smart pantsuit entering the room followed by General Hammond, Joyce and Giles.

"Hello Miss Summers, no don't get up, please. I just wanted to check that you were feeling well enough for our meeting."

Buffy was staring open mouthed at the President as Dawn entered through the opposite door holding an orange juice and stuffing half a sardine and banana toasted sandwich in her mouth.

"...wha?" was Dawn's muffled question as she walked over toward Buffy. "I waf hunwry...woo...shwit!"

oOoOo


	21. Chapter 21

Dawn of the Tok'ra Chapter 21

Last Time

"Yeah Colonel O' grumpy said something about the President giving orders to let us go," said Buffy.

"N-no the P-President is outside," said Tara.

As one, the others turned to see President Ryan and a woman in a smart pantsuit entering the room followed by General Hammond, Joyce, and Giles.

"Hello Miss Summers, no don't get up, please. I just wanted to check that you were feeling well enough for our meeting."

Buffy was staring open-mouthed at the President as Dawn entered through the opposite door holding an orange juice and stuffing half a sardine and banana toasted sandwich in her mouth.

"...wha?" was Dawn's muffled question as she walked over toward Buffy. "I waf hunwry...woo...shwit!"

oOoOo

"And so I thought it best to come and explain the situation and get your opinion on how to move forward," explained President Ryan.

Giles cleared his throat, "I understand Mister President, but historically the Watchers Council has kept a low profile. I might find it difficult to sell any solution that involves military intervention as an option."

"I spoke to Her Majesty this morning, and she has promised to deal, firmly if need be with the Watchers Council. We have agreed that the status quo is no longer serving our needs."

"I see," replied Giles as he considered all the implications of that statement.

"So what you want to go all army on the army of darkness?" asked Xander before cringing at the looks he was getting.

"That was pretty weak quipage even for you, Xander," said Buffy. "But he had a good question, The initiative failed spectacularly, and we had to save their butts, what makes you think you can help?"

"Stargate Command is our defence against extraterrestrial threats, and the Watchers and Slayers are part of our defence against the supernatural. To me, it makes sense that you should at least be aware of each other's activities. Can you tell me that having logistical support, medical help and access to the best military training in the world wouldn't help?" asked Ryan.

"I...I suppose," conceded Buffy.

"I'm not talking about moving a division of troops into Sunnydale but I think an upgrade to the local Army base will at least give you access to resources should you or your group need them. The cheque you received is a part of that arrangement as well. I won't have someone who is protecting humanity not be adequately reimbursed. I was a Marine once and loyalty and duty aside you got paid for your sacrifices. As from now I am offering any of your group the training you need to get the job done. This Glorificus should have been a wake-up call. From what I understand she could have destroyed us all. That cannot be permitted to happen again."

The scooby's exchanges glance unsure how to continue.

"What about Dawn and Ora?" asked Joyce as she gave Dawn's leg a comforting squeeze.

"Mrs. Summers," began Arnie van, Damm. "Your daughter and her symbiote are of vital importance both to Earth and to the Tok'ra. Who have indicated that she will have an opportunity to play an important role that will have a significant impact on galactic affairs. She may well step into a role that is effectively a head of state. That being said she is still a teenager and Ora aside she is an American citizen. We will support any decision she may make in the future as to how her potential career may go, but the decision will be hers. If she chooses, we can start looking at getting her the education she will need to lead or maybe something in the field of diplomacy. For now she is a high school, student."

"And," continued the President. "She has several years before any of these decisions need to be made."

"Sir the Tok'ra may not like that solution," warned General Hammond.

The President's expression hardened, "Tough," half the people in the room saw Arnie wince. "As far as I am concerned they, as our allies don't get to tell us how to handle this. I have children, and I keep thinking what would have happened if one of them was put in this situation. So believe me I am willing to stand firm on this."

"Understood Sir," acknowledged Hammond.

"Good now how do we proceed?" asked Ryan. "I have some ideas, and there are some good people I can call on, but you are the experts."

Buffy looked to Giles, who still looked slightly stunned, so she turned back to the President. "What sort of experts?"

"Trainers, support staff, and equipment. We promised you that Miss Summers and I meant it. You and the Slayers before you have been fighting this battle for far too long without adequate support. I can understand the secrecy but to expect you to do what you do with so little help, well frankly it's idiotic. You and your friends deserve proper support. I intend to make sure it happens it's the least we can do to acknowledge the sacrifices you have and continue to make keeping us safe." It wasn't just his words but his honest sincerity that had Buffy nodding.

"Now I have a few proposals, and I would like to hear your thoughts..."

oOoOo

Joyce had welcomed everyone to her room knowing that they needed time to absorb exactly what was being offered. The President and his people had put forward quite a few ideas

"I can't believe that we are going to boot camp," said Xander with a bemused smile as they sat in Mrs. Summers room.

"I still can't believe we are getting paid," replied Willow. "I mean wow, I guess I won't have to worry about college tuition fees."

"T-this is all so...I mean I feel l-like they mean it all, their auras don't like they are lying," added Tara.

"The money you get will mostly go into trust accounts until you are twenty-one," Joyce reminded them with a smile.

"Yeah but still, money," said Xander with a goofy smile.

Buffy smiled at Xander before turning to Dawn.

"What do you think Dawn," asked Buffy before quickly adding "You too Ora."

Dawn looked around the room unsure what to say. Ora kept quiet as the teenager tried to organise her thoughts. That the President wanted to help was great. Contrary to the Scoobies opinions, she wasn't against getting help from the Armed Forces, except for the whole Initiative bad thing Riley had been pretty useful (and sexy). Having proper support would certainly help the situation. No, what was bothering her was the way everyone had plans for what she should be doing. She wasn't some useless child, hell she had gotten rid of the worst big bad they had ever faced. Saved the day and yet here she was back being looked out for, kept safe and...and what? Was that her future, being kept safe by others until she was old enough to make Tok'ra babies?

Seeing she was distracted Xander cleared his throat, "So okay the training really does sound good and they want to keep Dawnie safe. I...I'm trying to see a downside here."

'I could go anywhere and do anything,' Dawn thought. 'But we are going to be locked up tight to keep the NID, the Tok'ra and God know who else from getting to us.'

'Maybe Dawn but we can go anywhere and do anything,' said Ora.

'I want to be free, I love Mom and Buffy...all of them, but I don't know what I, what we are yet. I need time to...to be me, us. But I can't just leave, can I?'

As Dawn had her internal conversation, the others were discussing the President's offer. No one save Xander noticed that Dawn's hands were outlined in green light.

He was about to say something when she looked up and locked eyes with him. Her eyes were ringed in green and were filling with tears.

"Dawn," said Xander in a voice a little above a whisper.

They all turned to look at Dawn.

Joyce looked at her youngest daughter in surprise, "Dawn what?"

Dawn shook her head, "I, we need to work a few things out."

"Dawnie don't do anything stupid," said Buffy.

'CAW'

Everyone in the room turned to look at the raven that had appeared on the back of Buffy's chair.

"Everyone can see the bird can't they?" asked Xander.

"Yep," said Willow, who was studying the bird with a great deal of interest.

"Sort of s-stating the obvious here but that's not a n-normal bird," said Tara.

"White Witch," said the raven that then flapped its wings and took flight only to land on Dawn's shoulder.

"Ah...hello," managed Dawn before there was a flash of white light.

"Oh come on," complained Dawn as she stared around the featureless white space. "This is getting ridiculous."

'Ora?'

Dawn could sense Ora, but there was no reply.

"She can't hear you while you are in this place," said a handsome man dressed in a white shirt and pants as he appeared, seemingly stepping out of the white nothingness. "Please don't worry you are completely safe while you are here."

Dawn frowned, "Okay so let's pretend I believe you, whoever you are. Kidnapping us isn't making me give you a tick in the good guy column, just putting it on the table."

The figure in white laughed uproariously for nearly a minute before he seemingly composed himself, "Ah Dawn you have no idea. To use your analogy I brought you here for a reason, and yes in a minute I'll explain where here is."

Dawn nodded slowly, the figure seemed sincere and wasn't acting in a threatening way, so she gave him the benefit of the doubt, for the moment anyway.

"My name among your people in Enki and you are in what was once my realm, or part of it anyway," he looked around and sighed. "I've really let it go...anyway it is safe here as nothing can enter without my permission. If you want the full ah story ask Giles when you get back however right now for you it's the safest place in the multiverse. "

Dawn raised an eyebrow, "And that is because..."

Enki grinned showing perfect white teeth, "Well thanks to a bit of interference you can't be sensed, scryed or otherwise found while you are here. Unfortunately, you can't stay here and when you do leave there are quite a few very powerful entities that want to either use or stop others using you. For a being that is currently a teenager you have certainly managed to collect a few enemies."

"Is it Glory?" asked Dawn.

Enki shook his head, "No, she's out of the picture, good work, by the way, a very novel approach. No, your problems are a lot worse than displaced extraplanar gods. First off there are the Powers that be. You have managed to derail a lot of their plans and believe me when I say that they take such things seriously, so seriously that they are willing to see you...removed from their calculations. The part of you that is the key is eternal but you are not. If they kill you, they remove your link to their Slayer, and they believe that event will allow them to get several prophecies they have engineered to be fulfilled. None of which actually benefits humanity at all and most of which will see many of your friends suffer."

"But aren't they the good guys?" asked Dawn.

"No, they are agents of balance. They gradually gained power as the elder gods slowly withdrew, taking up the reins so to speak. They care little for the reality they supposedly safeguard with their plotting and convoluted plans."

"Well that is just fucking great," complained Dawn.

"And then we have the Goa'uld. Believe me when I say that you do not want to fall into their hands not once they realise that you will be a queen one day, and some of your uniqueness will be passed to your offspring."

"So I will be a queen?"

"That is definite your highness," replied Enki with a smile.

"Again let me say that this is..."

"Fucked up," finished Enki. "Believe me I understand a few millennia ago I faced a similar situation.."

Dawn had taken a deep breath before her expression hardened, "Okay so I already knew that the Goa'uld were bad news. Okay, who's next, the government the Vatican?"

"That depends, Ora's unexpected presence has changed events to the point that it is getting difficult to see all the possible outcomes. Several things are going to need to happen, and that brings me to why I have brought you here at this point in the timeline."

Dawn nodded not knowing what was coming.

"If you stay on Earth your presence will draw your enemies to you like moths to a flame you may be hidden from them but your family and friends are not. The harder you fight to stay the greater the risk to you and those you care about. If you leave, you will be hunted by those that covet your power is not realising that it is, for now unique to you."

Dawn felt her shoulders go down as she looked at the ground as Enki's dire warnings sank in. If they were true, then every choice she made would lead to bad things.

"And that is why I intend to help you cheat," added Enki.

"Cheat?" asked Dawn as she looked up at Enki.

"Yes, my dear girl cheat, load the dice, stack the deck. Personally I think that the powers that be are useless morons and believe me I should know as I've been stuck with them for several thousand years. We'll have to move fast to derail their plans given their last little play went completely screwy I'd expect them to be acting again soon."

"Are you going to protect me or help me or something?"

"I have already removed a, well let's call it a spell on you. Someone I know was playing with your mind, trying to get you to do what she thought was best. I don't agree so I've removed her compulsion. I really wish I could more but the minute I do, well let's just say that there are agreements, treaties that will be shattered, and that is not something anyone wants. "

"What was I supposed to do?" asked Dawn.

"Die, to stop you interfering with events, it was a whole the needs of the many thing. Anyway it's gone now."

"So you brought me here end the spell and what, to warn me?"

"Yes and tell you two more things, they are important and here in this place me telling you can't be interfered with. The first is that, from what I can gather Finder's gift to you is something you should never take off. It is a masterpiece of magic. It both protects you and warns you if someone is trying to deceive you. I'm guessing that if I had not already known who you were even I would have trouble finding you. The second thing is your plan to leave and work things out. It's a good idea but don't do it alone, you need a companion."

"Who?" asked Dawn.

Enki smiled, "You need to choose."

"So I just grab someone and just, what go?"

Enki smiled, "Think of it as a holiday." Seeing her downcast expression Enki put a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Remember you don't have to go alone but I wouldn't take Buffy, she will be needed back on the Hellmouth very soon."

Dawn nodded sadly.

"You need to cheer up Dawn. Just think anywhere in the multiverse, what wonders you will see, what adventures you could have," added Enki with a grin.

"It's not funny, this will break Mom's heart!"

"So explain why before you go, you have a little time but to avoid some pretty bad events you need to go soon. Have faith Dawn...here let me turn down my protections a bit... what does the ring tell you about me?"

Dawn looked down at Finder's ring then back at Enki...there was a sense of rightness, and she knew he was not trying to deceive her.

"Wow, okay so the magic ring says you are not lying."

"Then heed my advice Dawn of the Tok'ra, oh and I have a gift for you," Enki tossed her an iron dagger in a bronze sheath. "That should serve you well."

Dawn opened her mouth to respond and found herself looking at Tara and Buffy.

oOoOo

Giles studied his notes for a few moments before clearing his throat, "Well Enki was a Mesopotamian deity associated with freshwater, wisdom, and cunning. His parents were the god Anu and the goddess Nammu. In the mythology of the Mesopotamians, he was also associated with wise and timely advice."

"So why would he be giving me advice?" asked Dawn.

"I don't know Dawn, but I fear it would be unwise not to heed his advice," replied Giles.

"Right so back to the Hellmouth," said Buffy.

"What about the President's offers?" asked Willow.

"W-we don't need to be here to work that out, do we?" asked Tara.

"There is something else he said," said Dawn.

"Hmm, well anything else he offered as advice may be significant Dawn," offered Giles.

Dawn's shoulders went down as she looked at the floor, "He said I need to go, that they, my enemies would come after you all if I didn't. He was right...they almost killed you, Buffy!"

'Dawn we must think this through logically,' warned Ora.

Joyce frowned and leaned forward reaching out for Dawn's hand but Dawn flinched back.

"I won't let you get hurt...I won't," said Dawn.

"Let's not do anything foolish..." began Giles.

"Dawn, you wouldn't..." said Willow.

"No.." yelled Buffy.

Ora's alarmed voice sounded in her head, ''Dawn what are you...'

Xander saw a flash of green in Dawn's eye and reacted, grabbing for her just as there was a flash of green light.

oOoOo

Dawn stumbled as she landed in the long green grass. Her vision was blurry as her eyes filled with tears.

"What the hell Dawn Patrol!"

Turning she looked into the frightened eyes of Xander.

"Xander!"

oOoOo


	22. Chapter 22

Dawn of the Tok'ra Chapter 22

Last Time

"Dawn, you wouldn't..." said Willow.

"No.." yelled Buffy.

Ora's alarmed voice sounded in her head, ''Dawn what are you...'

Xander saw a flash of green in Dawn's eye and reacted, grabbing for her just as there was a flash of green light.

oOoOo

Dawn stumbled as she landed in the long green grass. Her vision was blurry as her eyes filled with tears.

"What the hell Dawn Patrol!"

Turning, she looked into the frightened eyes of Xander.

"Xander!"

oOoOo

"At what point did you, did both of you think this was a good idea?" asked Xander as he trailed along behind Dawn.

Dawn continued to ignore him as she trudged along.

'Are you going to ignore him?' asked Ora.

'Yes,' replied Dawn.

'Really, you are going to ignore the boy that you've been fantasising over?'

'Low blow Ora.'

'It's not his fault Dawn,' insisted Ora. 'We brought him here.'

"DAWN. Seriously you need to take us back now!" demanded Xander as he put a hand on Dawn's shoulder.

Dawn spun around glaring at Xander, "Why the hell did you grab me like that?"

"Because I thought you were doing something stupid."

Dawn could feel Ora taking control, "Xander, from what I can see in Dawn's memories Enki was very clear that we needed to leave. He said that we were attracting enemies, powerful, dangerous enemies. I don't disagree that she needed to follow his advice, but I'm not happy how she did."

"So can't you make Dawn take us back?" asked Xander.

"No, and even if I could, I wouldn't treat my host like that."

"We can protect her..er sorry you…you both," replied Xander.

Dawn finally jumped in, "And what if they kill Buffy or Willow or Mom?"

Xander opened his mouth and closed it before scratching his head, "So what is the alternative because I don't think that a teenage girl should be travelling around by herself."

"So come with me."

"Me?" asked Xander, "Wouldn't the Buffster or Will be better choices?"

"Well I like you and well Enki said Buffy would be needed on the Hellmouth soon."

"But…I'm the donut, boy."

Dawn hated it when Xander spoke about himself like this and this time she didn't hold back as all the emotion; stress and fear came bubbling to the surface. "I hate it when you put yourself down like that! You're brave, you fight every time even when you don't have superpowers or magic. You never give up, so don't give me the I'm the donut boy speech. I was told to pick someone, and if I did, I would have chosen you regardless."

Xander looked a bit stunned at her outburst as he tried to think somewhat to say that wouldn't get him slapped.

Dawn could feel tears forming as Ora tried to calm her down, "I didn't pick you because I don't want you to get hurt…I love you, and I'd hate myself if something happened to you."

"Ah…Dawn, well thanks and I love you too but let's think about this for a minute. We haven't got any equipment or anything so even if you want to have a err holiday we are a bit stuffed."

"That's why I brought us here. We can get some help."

Xander looked around the field of wildflowers surrounded by woodland, "From?"

"This is Finder's realm he should be able to help me, us."

Xander frowned, "Wait up Dawnster, isn't this Finder a god or something, should we be tempting the fates with the whole I'm a God bow to me thing?"

Ora seemed amused as Xander unknowingly quoted countless Goa'uld.

Xander stopped walking as he started looking around wild-eyed. "Finder as in Finder Wyvernspur from…Oh, my God, we are in the forgotten realms universe!"

"Yep," replied Dawn. It had taken him a bit longer to realise than she had thought it would, considering that he had introduced her to Dungeons and Dragons on one of his babysitting nights.

Xander was looking around in wonder, "So where is this exactly?"

"Arborea, we should be right next to Fermata, that's where Finder lives."

"We are on a different plane of existence in a fictional world," Xander smiled as he looked around. "That is a sentence I never thought I'd be saying."

"I thought I'd brought us to the right spot but, well it doesn't look like I did. Does this look familiar at all Ora?" asked Dawn as she started walking again.

'No, although the scent in the air and the odd feeling is the same.'

"Hello, maybe she can help," said Xander as he waved to someone.

Dawn turned to see where Xander was looking and spotted a woman in a long dress standing in the shade of the trees no more than a dozen feet away.

"Can you give us directions?" called out Xander as he started walking toward the young woman

The woman smiled and gestured for Xander to come closer.

'What is wrong with Xander?' asked Ora. 'Where does he think he's going?'

Dawn cleared her throat, "Hey Xand-man where are you going?"

Xander kept walking, and Dawn started hurrying to catch up with him.

"Sorry, but we are lost. Any chance you can point us in the direction Fermata?"

The woman smiled at Xander and shrugged, "And what will you offer me for my help?"

'Dawn there is something going on here. Look at Xander's eyes,' warned Ora.

Dawn looked at Xander to see that his eyes were glassy, and his pupils dilated as he stared at the woman.

'There is a strange smell like flowers…Dawn she is releasing some sort of Nish'ta Pheromone to make him suggestible, like a Goa'uld queen .'

"How about a kiss?" offered Xander.

"Xander, we need to leave," urged Dawn.

The woman turned to Dawn and frowned making a strange shooing motion with her hands, "You look tired go to sleep in the woods."

Dawn stepped closer to the women, "Your pheromone trick isn't working on me."

The woman's eyes narrowed as she reached out and took Xander's hand, "Go away, he wants to stay with me."

'Be careful Dawn we don't know what other tricks she might use,' warned Ora.

Dawn let her fingers drift to the hilt of her dagger as the woman pulled Xander to her side.

"He wants me…to feel himself inside me," said the woman as her voice grew husky.

"Skanky much," snarked Dawn as her anger and fear grew. She felt something, a tingle across her skin as her hand closed around the hilt of her dagger.

'Dawn,' warned Ora.

"Fredhild, please let Xander go," said a familiar voice.

Dawn and the woman swung around to see Finder standing behind them.

Fredhild gave out a small squeal, apparently of happiness, "FINDER."

"I promised that I would come and visit you again. Xander is a guest of mine so I would be grateful if you released him."

"But I need sex!" complained Fredhild.

"Tough," muttered Dawn, "He's mine."

Fredhild sniffed the air, "Hmmph I can smell you now. You feel funny but if he is yours take him." She stepped back and released Xander, "Go to your mistress." With that, she disappeared into the trees.

Xander walked over to Dawn and took her hand.

'Ah Dawn you might want to calm down, I think you are releasing some form of Nish'ta yourself.'

Xander was just about drooling as he looked at Dawn with longing and the beginnings of lust.

Ora was quickly highlighting her memories of Goa'uld queens and their biological ability to produce a pheromone equivalent of Nish'ta. It was used by queens to make males pliable and safe to mate with while also increasing the libido.

'Oh, god-like I'm putting out a sexy smell! How the hell do I stop it? ' Demanded Dawn. She inadvertently looked down and spotted the fact the Xander was, well quite aroused. ' ORA, how do I stop it?'

Ora's mental laughter continued as she gave her host a mental smirk, 'Wow it looks like Xander may live up to your private expectations.'

"ORA," shrieked Dawn, out loud.

Sensing her growing distress Ora let her amusement go, 'I'm not sure what triggered it but I know it wasn't on purpose. Maybe your concern for Xander and you affection for him triggered it.'

'My what?' asked Dawn.

Ora gave her host a mental eye roll, 'Host and symbiote remember, I share your memories and apparently your dreams. Now there is no need to be embarrassed after all any what did you call it? Special alone time wasn't it? Any special alone time is going to be in your memories and any new experiences, well I'll be with you won't I?'

'You watched me…you watched my totally private dreams?'

'Not on purpose,' replied Ora. 'It's a bit hard to miss them, though, what with all the daydreaming, butt watching and general dirty thoughts banging around in your mind.'

Dawn could feel her face heating up, so she dropped the internal conversation and turned to Finder.

"I'm not interrupting anything am I?" asked Finder with a knowing smile.

oOoOo

Finder's huge house was just as Dawn remembered as the God led them to a large, well-lit dining room. With a wave of his hand, he conjured a table of food and drink.

"Please, Dawn, Ora and Xander, of course, help yourself to something to eat and drink."

Xander, who had finally recovered from earlier, eyed the table of food with a mix of suspicion and hunger, but he still turned to face Finder. "Who was that in the woods…a wood nymph or a dryad or something?"

Finder smiled his eyes twinkling, "That was a very rare creature a Huldra. You couldn't see it because of her dress and the long hair, but she has a cow's tail and from the back you can see that she is partly wooden. I think they are an offshoot of the other fey or maybe a rare form of Dryad."

Xander gave Finder a wry smile, "Yep that's my luck attract the magical women. So what would she have done to me because I'm guessing stolen my soul or used me as mulch or something?"

Finder shook his head as he popped a strawberry in his mouth, "No, nothing like that. I believe that Fredhild was after a sexual partner, aside from playing pranks she seems to enjoy meeting new young men."

"Oh, well um okay," Xander looked at Dawn, who was studiously not looking at him. "Er that's okay then, I suppose."

Finder gave them both an amused look, "Really Xander you can't be blamed. Fredhild's abilities give her quite the unfair advantage. Not many beings could escape her subtle touch. Why I was nearly ensnared myself. The surprise was you, Dawn. I didn't know you could do the same thing."

Dawn shook her head, "I can't, well I couldn't. Ora told me the Goa'uld queens have a pheromone that allows them to control men. She was surprised too."

Dawn's eyes flashed as Ora took over, "We should not be able to do it until she has reached her full maturity. All else put aside I am slightly concerned that she can accidentally do so."

"Hmm, perhaps Dawn's powers are accelerating the process somewhat. I'll think on it, but I am not an expert on her abilities by any means," Finder paused and frowned. "It seems that I have a visitor."

"A problem?" asked Xander.

Finder shook his head, "No, more of an interruption. When another power unexpectedly enters my realm they either have to be invited."

"Another power?" asked Dawn.

"Another godly power," explained Finder. Seeing their worried looks, he explained further. "I can already sense that they are not attacking my wards. I had best go and see what they want. Please stay here and enjoy the meal." Finder disappeared with a flash of light.

oOoOo

Ištar closed her eyes and studied the wards protecting Finders realm with her divine senses. The wards were unsurprisingly somewhat weak, in fact, she could most certainly force her way past them but to do so would run counter to her purposes in being here. So she waited patiently enjoying the vibrant feel of the plane. A few moments later she felt Finders presence.

"Lady Ištar, such an unexpected pleasure to see you once more," said Finder with a polite bow.

Ištar held out her hand, and Finder took it bringing it to his lips. Ištar laughed as she pulled her hand away, "Ah Finder you rogue I'll have to be careful lest you try to steal my heart." Ištar took a deep breath seemingly savouring the scent of the wildflowers but also extenuating the enticing swell of her bosom that was barely hidden by her silk gown. "Ah such a heady scent, I may have to collect a few flowers for my gardens."

Finder grinned as he studied the powerful goddess wondering at her unexpected appearance. "It is rather strange to see you here my Lady given that your abode in Elysium is quite rightly considered beautiful."

Ištar smiled at Finder amused with the demi-gods exaggerated flattery. "I believe that you are currently sheltering a guest…my brother Enki has had dealings with Dawn, and I would like to meet her myself."

Finder raised an eyebrow, "I was not aware."

"Ah, she has just arrived. Fear not Finder I mean her no harm. I swear it," Ištar's beautiful face took on a more serious demeanour. "You have gleaned some of her importance no doubt?"

"Some," answered Finder cautiously.

"Well since Enki asked me about you I have been seeking to uncover her true nature and I believe that information should be revealed to her lest she unwittingly causes an apocalypse on some Prime Material plane."

Finder tried to hide his frown from the eyes of the greater deity. Dawn was in danger and indeed she is potentially a danger to herself. That much he knew, but it seemed that Ištar had access to more information. He gestured, and both he and Ištar stepped across his wards preventing others hearing his words. "I sensed that she held a great deal of power and that she would need help, but her exact nature remains hidden from me. So I gave her some gifts to help her on her journey, and I supplied a token through which I can scry her out and render aid if I may."

"A wise decision Finder. Perhaps we should retire to where we can speak freely."

A moment later they were in his music room. Ištar looked around in delight at the musical instruments and books of lore, "Ah this place suits you, Finder."

"Thank you, my Lady," replied Finder with a wry smile.

Ištar gestured, and an image appeared of a green star-shaped crystal that pulsed with an inner light. "This is the key, as it once was. A primordial force that travelled through the multiverse opening random portals between the planes of existence bringing chaos and change. It was both the precursor to and the creator of the celestial forces that birthed the great tree and the celestial stairs. As reality evolved the Overgod stepped in to bind the Key and the others of its ilk. The key was smashed, the pieces of it were scattered throughout reality and its power used to seal the walls between realities."

Finder studied the image for a moment before turning back to Ištar, "And you believe that Dawn is this key?"

Ištar shook her head sending waves of blond hair flying around her, "No the key is gone but she was, I believe formed from one of its shards."

"What? I mean how, why?" asked Finder as he struggled to understand Ištar's words.

Ištar tapped her chin with a perfectly manicured nail, "Which one did you want to be answered? From what my sources can find out Dawn retains only the smallest fraction of the keys power; that is still a great deal of potential power. Apparently some rather ignorant clerics bound the power of this shard into a mortal avatar in an attempt to protect it from a rather powerful denizen of another dimension." She held up three fingers dropping each one as she spoke, "What, how and why."

Finder managed to gather his wits as he studied the smirking goddess, "Thank you, but that doesn't explain what you want with Dawn."

Ištar's smile turned predatory, "Let's just say I'm doing my brother a favour he hasn't asked for yet."

Finder didn't try and hide his frown this time, "Forgive my lady if I remain curious."

"You can, of course, stay with your young friend during my audience with her."

Deciding that was as good as he was going to get reassurance wise, Finder offered Ištar his arm, "Very well If I may escort you, my Lady. I think my partitioners would be startled to see your divine presence walking my humble halls."

oOoOo

Dawn and Xander looked up as Finder walked in with a very tall, beautiful woman on his arm.

"Gadzooks," muttered Xander before Dawn elbowed him in the stomach. "What, she's gorgeous, a goddess."

"Wasn't cow-girl enough of an adventure for today," complained Dawn.

'Be careful Dawn something is making me very uncomfortable,' warned Ora. Dawn could feel Ora's vague feeling of discomfort as well as the woman studied her.

Ištar seemed to not notice Dawn's reaction as she laughed, seemingly amused by Xander's words, "Well I can't dispute such a flattering statement."

Xander turned bright red and tried to mumble out something that might have been an apology. Finder took pity on him and stepped forward.

"Dawn, Xander this is Ištar the Untheric goddess of love and war."

"On your world I was the Assyrian and Babylonian goddess of fertility, love, war, and sex." Seeing their stunned looks she added, "I believe you have met my beloved brother Enki?"

Xander was simply staring opened mouth, but Dawn managed a clumsy curtsey which seemed to amuse both Ištar and Ora.

"No need to be formal little one after all I've left my temple to speak to you."

"I…I wrote a history paper on you," blurted out Xander. "There were pictures…" he trailed off in embarrassment as the others focused on him.

Ištar raised an eyebrow, "Really did I look like this?" With a wave of her hand, she transformed with wings sprouting from her back. Her long hair snaked up, and a four-tiered crown appeared on her head. In her hand, she held a golden rod. She was also completely naked and was radiating an aura of sexuality that was almost tangible.

Xander made a choking noise as Dawn's eyes narrowed into a glare. Ištar, however, looked Dawn in the eye and winked before she was once more fully clothed. She gestured to her bust, "I find I attract less attention when I appear like this."

Xander was still making incoherent noises as Ištar grinned at Dawn, who was trying to fight down a surge of jealousy toward the goddess. He was hers!

'Dawn' warned Ora. 'You are doing it again.'

Xander suddenly seemed to find Dawn very interesting stepping closer to her with a funny look on his face. Before she could react, his arms were pulling her close. One hand slid to caress her bum while the other stroked her cheek. Ora's voice seemed to fade into the background as his lips were just about to touch hers.

Then he fell to the floor in a boneless heap.

"That will be enough of that," said a stern voice.


	23. Chapter 23

Dawn of the Tok'ra Chapter 23

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This story is for entertainment purposes only.

Last Time

'Dawn' warned Ora. 'You are doing it again.'

Xander suddenly seemed to find Dawn very interesting stepping closer to her with a funny look on his face. Before she could react, his arms were pulling her close. One hand slid to caress her bum while the other stroked her cheek. Ora's voice seemed to fade into the background as his lips were just about to touch hers.

Then he fell to the floor in a boneless heap.

"That will be enough of that," said a stern voice.

oOoOo

Dawn dropped to her knees, "Xander!"

"He's just asleep Dawn," said Ištar. "I may be the goddess of sex, but I don't think letting you tear each other's clothes off and go at it would be a great idea considering where we are."

Dawn looked down at Xander and then back at Ištar, "What…why?"

Ištar smiled, "Arborea is a very fertile place Dawn; its very nature would increase your fertility tenfold. Even I am not sure what the consequences of that would be. You are transforming into a queen, but at the moment but your reproductive systems are still fundamentally human."

Dawn blushed as she tried to block out Ora's laughter, "Oh."

Ištar laughed but quickly sobered, "I think you might need a bit of help with your pheromone problem. Hmm, I might have just the thing; with your permission of course Finder."

"Of course," replied Finder.

Ištar gestured, and huge lion appeared with a cloth bag held in its mouth. The massive beast carefully passed the bag to Ištar, who petted its head, "Thank you Sooth, you may go."

The lion seemed to nod before disappearing.

Dawn was staring at the spot where the lion had been with wide eyes, 'Did you see that Ora?'

'Indeed, what a magnificent creature.'

Ištar opened the bag and pulled out a silver chain with an emerald carved into the shape of an eight-pointed star. "This Dawn is the star of Siris. It will protect others from your pheromones. Although if you remove it the protection is canceled until you wear it again." She passed it to Dawn, "Only by your hand may it be removed."

Dawn could sense Ištar was telling the truth, so she slipped it over her head.

"A noble gift my Lady," said Finder seriously as he studied the star on Dawn's chest.

Ištar smiled, seemingly amused, "And you wonder why I have given it?"

Finder nodded, "In truth yes."

"For Enki to show interest in an individual, even one as unique as Dawn is rare. His interest was enough to attract mine. As to my gift, let's just say that I am no friend of the Goa'uld. Besides, it's only right that I gift you with this since Enki has given you his dagger."

Dawn looked down at the dagger, "This was his?"

Ištar nodded, "Just as the star of Siris was once mine."

Finder shot the goddess a look as he realized that she would now be able to scry for Dawn.

"What does it do?" asked Dawn.

"The dagger," Ištar held out her hand, and Dawn passed her the dagger. She gestured, and it glowed with a soft white light. The goddess studied the blade for a few moments before handing it to Finder. "As far as I can determine it bears an enchantment that should be quite useful against anything tainted by evil."

Finder sang a few notes as he held the dagger before studying it much as Ištar just had. "It does seem to be enchanted, quite subtlety too." With a courtly bow, he handed it back to Dawn.

Ištar winked at Xander and Dawn and created a pair of two-seat lounges. She gestured for Finder to sit next to her and smiled when Xander say next to Dawn. "Now my young friends, I have something far more important than these useful trinkets. When my brother gave you him no doubt wise warning he was not allowed to go into too much detail. I, however, am not bound by his treaties with the so-called powers that be."

'Be careful Dawn, I know the ring tells us she is not lying but Finder looks worried,' warned Ora.

'I know, I saw it too, but this could be important,' replied Dawn.

"True, just remember that you don't have to lie to deceive.'

Xander meanwhile had also noticed that Finder looked slightly worried while the beautiful goddess looked, well smug. Sort of like Cordelia come to think of it.

Dawn and Ora both listened intently as Ištar explained the origins of the Key and how Dawn had been magically created from a fragment of the ancient energy source.

Finder cleared his throat, "My Lady, that is a remarkable history lesson but what will this mean for Dawn and Ora?"

"That, my dear Finder rather depends on Dawn and Ora. The key was a form of power unlike any other, and I suspect that the monks that created Dawn never truly understood what they were doing. Yet they still managed to ensoul a human simulacrum and merge that living creature with a magical artifact. Not unheard of but rare enough." Only Ištar noticed Finder's look of pain as she explained. "When you add the effects of the Hellmouth and now Ora, well I'm not sure anyone knows."

"But you have your suspicions," said Finder as he shock of memories of his near disastrous mortal exploits.

"I do, and I will share them, freely with you. You have already shown that you can travel between realities. I suspect that you may well have other, hidden abilities as well. Time and distance were also aspects of the Key."

"Wow, you are a Time Lord, well Time Lady," exclaimed Xander.

Dawn's eye's flashed as Ora took over, "What does this all mean?"

"I don't know," admitted Ištar. "But I do fear that Dawn may have the ability to weaken the walls between realities if she chose to."

Xander and Dawn looked puzzled, but Finder looked deeply worried.

"What I mean," explained Ištar. "Is that if you don't learn to use and control your powers you might, unintentionally cause a significant event. Or someone might manipulate or trick you into doing so."

"A what now, what is a significant event anyway?" asked Xander.

"An Apocalypse," whispered Dawn with a look of horror on her face.

oOoOo

"Okay, now that was a brown trousers moment," said Xander as he and Dawn sat in Finder's beautiful gardens.

"You think?" snarked Dawn.

Xander tried to comfort her, "Um…well, I don't mean that I don't trust you to do the right thing Dawnster. It's just that this is big, like big, big."

"I know, I had hoped Enki was lying, but he wasn't. I really am dangerous. What if someone tried to use me as a weapon? The Goa'uld would certainly see me that way. Hell, the Tok'ra, the government..."

"Every big bad," added Xander only to shut up as Dawn glared at him.

"What do we do?" whispered Dawn.

Xander took Dawn's hand, "Learn how to use your power. Like Buffy, Willow and Tara had to. I bet that is why Enki warned you. You need to learn, and I'll be there, beside you to help you get through it."

'He is right you know. We need to learn how to control our powers if we are going to return home,' added Ora.

"But how do I learn how to do that?" asked Dawn.

Xander smiled as he stood pulling Dawn to her feet, "Well first off we need to put our heads together and make some plans. Talk to Finder and do some research and all the usual stuff."

"Then what?" asked Dawn.

"Then we get you leveled up with your Time Fu or should it be Dimensional-Jitsu?" replied Xander as he adopted an exaggerated thoughtful expression.

oOoOo

Finder smiled as a much more relaxed Dawn and Xander walked back into his study, "Are you feeling better?"

Dawn shrugged, "Sort of, I guess I understand that I need to know how my abilities work. I'm just not sure how we do that."

Finder stroked his beard thoughtfully, "I know a little bit about magic, but I'm hardly an expert. I do however know quite a few beings that might be able to help."

"Mystra or Selune...hang on you have ties to Tymora don't you?" asked Xander.

Finder rolled his eyes, "You know being in a work of fiction in your universe has a downside."

"Sorry," apologized Xander. "I got a bit D and D fanboy there."

"Mystra was who I was thinking of petitioning. She has the greatest understanding of magic and the weave," explained Finder.

oOoOo

Meanwhile, at Stargate Command…

"What the hell do we do now?" demanded Buffy.

"I guess that we wait," said Willow. "I mean she came back before."

"She could be anywhere," said Buffy as she sat down looking distraught as Joyce hugged her.

"W-we could t-try and scry for her," offered Tara.

"Would that work?" asked Joyce.

Giles removed and began cleaning his glasses, "Maybe, I believe that it would depend on where she is. According to all that I've read it is so difficult that it is all but impossible to scry other dimensions. I would think that alternate universes would be just as challenging."

"But w-we could try?" asked Tara.

"I'll help," offered Willow.

Buffy was about to chime in when she blinked and found herself standing in what looked like a vast white room. Looking around, she spotted the others. Along with a rather surprised looking SG1. Who unlike the Scoobies seemed frozen in place.

Buffy couldn't sense anything dangerous but still, white room, "Um, so why am I not worried about suddenly being somewhere else?"

"That would be my doing Miss Summers," said a tall man dressed in a white suit who had just appeared behind Buffy.

Buffy spun around and paused as she studied the newcomer. He had a neatly trimmed black beard and a kind, expressive face. Most surprising, however, was the large raven perched on his shoulder.

'Caw'

Buffy glared at the Raven. The Raven tilted its head slightly and glared right back at her. "You are the bird from before!"

"Slayer," called out the Raven before launching itself into the air.

"Lamtu behave yourself," chided the newcomer.

Buffy ignored the Raven and focused on the newcomer, "I'm guessing your are Endi."

"Enki, and yes I am."

"And you are what? A demon and angel…?" Buffy trailed off as a heavy weight landed on her head.

"Slayer," cawed the Raven.

Buffy waved her hands around trying to scare the bird off, but it didn't budge, "Hey get off!"

Enki looked like he was about to burst out laughing, "I am a god Miss Summers, well perhaps it would be more accurate to say divinity but I am sure you all get the gist."

Giles cleared his throat, "May I ask why we are all here?"

Enki nodded, "I will explain in a moment, but first I think Doctor Jackson has a question." He waved his hand, and SG1 were suddenly able to move.

"Hey, what the hell was that?" complained Jack.

Carter had drawn her sidearm and was looking around for threats, although she seemed more puzzled than fearful.

Teal'c was studying Enki with a raised eyebrow as if trying to determine the truth in his words.

Doctor Jackon, however, was almost bouncing in excitement, "Enki as in the Enki from the Sumerian mythos?"

Enki sighed, "Yes, Doctor Jackson that Enki. And no, I am not a Goa'uld or an alien posing as a God. Doctor Giles will explain all of this later I'm sure but for now I am a member of a collective known as the Powers that be."

"The Powers that Be what?" asked Jack.

"The Powers that be are meant to be maintaining the balance between good and evil. Order and chaos," replied Enki with a sour expression. "And I am sure that Buffy and the countless Slayers that came before her as well as countless others could tell you just how fantastic a job they have done."

Everyone looked at Buffy, who was seemingly absorbed in a staring contest with the Raven on her head. It was staring down as she glared up at it.

"Um, Buffy…you might want to listen to this," suggested Willow.

"What's the matter with Buffy?" demanded Joyce.

Enki frowned and studied the Slayer for a moment before raising an eyebrow, "Ah, an excellent observation Joyce. As a supernaturally empowered individual Buffy is feeling rather, well rather high at the moment. Hold on I just need to insulate her a bit."He traced a rune in the air that glowed with a silver light before disappearing. "That should do it."

Buffy blinked and looked around, then up. "Why is there a black bird on my head?"

"Lamtu, leave Buffy alone," ordered Enki.

The Raven took flight and landed on Teal'c shoulder, "Jaffa."

"A most intelligent bird," said Teal'c as he studied it.

"So the Powers that Be," continued Enki. "They are mostly pretty useless and rely on their champions, like the Slayer to keep things under control. Now to the meat of the matter. I am more of an associate member thanks to a treaty between my family and the Powers. As much as I would like to interfere, I can't, not yet anyway."

"Isn't this interference ?" asked Willow.

"Yes it is, but I'll risk it given the importance of recent events. Namely Dawn and Ora. Firstly let me reassure you that she is safe and well along with Xander. They are in the care of a trustworthy being. That, as they say, is the good news. The bad news is that they won't be home for a while."

"She's just a teenager damn you," hissed Joyce. "Why?"

Enki looked sad as he crossed to take Joyce's hand gently, "I feel your pain and fear but please believe me it is necessary."

"Why is it necessary?" demanded Buffy.

"Because," said Enki sadly, "if she stayed here she would be captured by he Goa'uld and dead within six months. And that would in turn cause a devastating sequence of events."

"My god," whispered Joyce as Buffy pulled her mother into a hug.

Enki studied the two Summers women with a look of compassion on his face. "Even if she were to escape that fate, then she would, within a decade just cease to be."

"What the hell does that mean, just cease?" demanded Buffy.

"The power of the Key was never intended to be in human form. It would destroy her," explained Enki.

"Surely something could be done?" asked Willow.

Enki nodded, "Yes there is, she must learn to control and harness her powers. In a place where she is safe from the Goa'uld or any others that would use her."

Joyce had glared at Enki for a long moment before her expression softened, "I believe you, I don't know why but I believe you."

"Mom!" exclaimed Buffy.

"Peace Slayer. What is done is done. Dawn is safe, and Xander is with her as both companion and guard. You have your own, important tasks to complete as you await your sister's return," explained Enki.

"Hang on a minute, this sounds like a load of BS, what the heck is going on?" demanded Jack.

Enki turned and gestured as an image of a young man appeared, "This is one of the countless faces of a being known as the First Evil. By not being in Sunnydale Dawn has inadvertently stopped a millennia old plan from reaching fruition and blocked its return to this universe. Had she remained one of you here would be dead and another forever tainted by evil." He gestured again, and the image of a Goa'uld fleet bombarding a planet appeared. "Had Ora died rather than taken Dawn as a host the Tok'ra would have been destroyed along with countless worlds and races. That is what I am talking about Colonel O'Neill."

"Why show us this?" asked Jackson.

"Because I believe that you deserve to know. It is better that you know than waste time trying to get her back before the right moment," answered Enki.

"How will I find out if she is okay?" asked Joyce.

"I am keeping an eye on her," Enki assured her. "I promise to keep you informed. Lamtu will act as my messenger. Until then be strong and continue to fight the good fight."

oOoOo


	24. Chapter 24

Part 2 – The travels of Dawn, Ora, and Xander

Chapter 24

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

Finder gestured and they found themselves standing in what appeared to be a library, albeit a fantastical one.

A book fluttered past them, it's covers acting as wings. In the corner, a winged woman appeared to be having an intense discussion with a bearded Satyr. In the center of the room, an old man was seated at a table covered with books, scrolls, and other less identifiable items. He glanced up at them, seemingly recognizing Finder before setting his book down and standing to give Finder a deep bow.

"Lord Finder, a pleasure to see you once more."

"Greetings to you as well Haram, we have an appointment with her ladyship," said Finder with a seemingly genuine smile.

"Ah, my mistress did mention it. She is in the casting chamber, Lord Finder."

"Thank you Haram, I know the way," replied Finder.

Finder led them up a long corridor toward a set of doors that appeared to be made of burnished copper. He stopped just before the door.

"Mystra is the goddess of magic and while she is an ally she is far more powerful than me. It would be wise to be respectful in your dealings with her."

Dawn and Xander nodded and Finder pushed the doors open.

"Finder Wyverspur, right on time."

oOoOo

Dawn's first impression of Mystra was that she absolutely radiated power. Then she realized that the Goddess of magic was beautiful, staggeringly beautiful.

"So these are our dimensional travelers?" said Mystra as she turned her attention to Dawn and Xander.

"Yes, my Lady," replied Finder.

"Welcome to my realm," said Mystra as she gestured creating four seats. "I think that now is a time for some tales, so we might as well be comfortable."

Once they were seated Mystra silently studied Dawn for a few moments, "I can see the touch of magic on you, Dawn. But I will explain later, now if you are willing, I would like to hear both your and Ora's stories."

Dawn and Ora spoke for nearly an hour as Mystra sat listening intently. When Dawn trailed off, Mystra sighed.

"I am familiar with the Goa'uld or at least as familiar as I believe I need to be. Using stolen technology they made an attempt to enter this reality. It failed, but they showed their nature all too clearly. You and Ora will be working for the good of all as you oppose them. I am also familiar with Glorificus, or, at least, beings like her. You did well to defeat her.

I think that your plan to learn how to use your powers is the right path. There are many things that the power within you will help you achieve, but there is also great risk involved. There are too many villains that would seek you out to steal your power. I fear that because of this my advice to you may seem harsher than I wish."

Finder and Xander looked on in concern as Dawn locked eyes with Mystra.

"What is your advice?" asked Dawn.

"You must leave this reality, and soon. Already powerful dark forces have become aware of you presence," explained Mystra.

"My Lady, they are not ready," said Finder.

Mystra looked at Dawn and Xander sadly, "I know but if they stay or if we continue to interfere we are only drawing more enemies to them."

Xander cleared his throat, "Er, My Lady I don't want to sound…ungrateful but we are not exactly…" he trailed off as Mystra focused on him.

"I am not going to throw you to the wolves, Alexander. I know that you can use your powers to travel realities, Dawn. Your nature should also allow you to travel to other locations and even in time. I wouldn't try time travel unless you are desperate but being a key does allow you the ability," Mystra smiled, but there was sadness in her eyes. "I see a long road before you and there will be loss and pain but at its end, you will have mastery of your powers."

Xander cleared his throat, "I don't to sound err rude er My Lady, but I'm not exactly prize bodyguard material. How do I keep Dawn safe?"

"Ah, there is a core of strength in you Alexander and a loyal heart. I believe that you were once possessed by a warrior, were you not?" asked Mystra.

"Yes, but I never actually kept many of his memories," replied Xander.

"I can still see his memories locked away in your mind. Those skills could be yours again," offered Mystra.

Xander hesitated, the soldiers memories had faded, but he still remembered that the disembodied soldier had known how to fight. "Couldn't you mojo me up a magic sword or something?"

Mystra laughed as before shaking her head, "There are places where that would not be practical."

Dawn gave Xander's hand a squeeze, "You don't need a magic sword Xander I already trust you to protect me."

Ora voiced her agreement as well, "You have always been there for Dawn Xander."

Xander blushed slightly at the praise, "Um thanks, Dawn and you too Ora."

Mystra gestured and a small glass bottle appeared in her hand, "This potion will restore those memories and skills to you."

Xander stared at the bottle for a moment before accepting it from the Goddess, "Thank you Lady Mystra."

"Once you are ready to drink it and those memories will be yours again," warned Mystra. "I would advise sitting down before you do. It won't cause you pain, but you might be disorientated."

"So when do we leave?" asked Dawn.

"I suggest that you get a good nights rest. I will have my archivists give you what information we have on the nature of powers akin to yours," promised Mystra.

oOoOo

"Are you going to take it?" asked Dawn as Xander studied the potion.

"I…I should it will give me an edge and given what we've been told I'll need it."

Dawn gave Xander a genuine smile, "Hey, I like you the way you are. So does Ora but if you want to do it, we'll hold your hand."

Xander grimaced and glanced over at the bed. Finder had provided them with two comfortable rooms and a splendid dinner before wishing them goodnight.

With a determined look, he stood and walked over to the bed. Sitting on the edge, he uncorked the potion and drank the contents.

"Are you okay?" asked Dawn.

Xander looked thoughtful, "Yeah I think so…I feel a bit…"

Dawn gasped as Xander's eyes rolled up and he slumped back on the bed.

oOoOo

Xander blinked and looked around the strange landscape he found himself in. There were hills a forest and what could be mountains but everything more than a hundred feet away was obscured by a constantly shifting fog.

"You don't belong here," said a deep voice behind him.

Xander spun to see an older man dressed as a soldier. He looked like a typical soldier from the Vietnam war

"I…I'm dreaming I think," replied Xander.

The soldier shrugged, "Maybe, why dream of this place?"

"I think I'm here to find the memories I lost," replied Xander.

The soldier laughed seemingly amused, "After you worked so hard to forget me, Harris."

"You…you're soldier boy!"

The soldier nodded, "Seargent Barnes, Company E, 52nd Infantry of the First Air Cavalry Division."

"You are real?" asked Xander in surprise.

Barnes laughed, "I was, but this," he gestured at himself. "Well, this is a little bit less than real. Way, I've been told I'm a magical copy of the real Seargent Barnes. You got me, courtesy of my old boots that you picked up at the surplus store."

"Hang on, told by who?" asked Xander.

"Called himself Janus. It was meant to be a one-night deal but well here we are."

Xander didn't quite know what to say. Soldier boy wasn't just some random image but a copy of this man and his hard earned skills. "Did you have a family or something?"

Barnes smiled, "Yeah, I did and a little girl. Julie and Rebekah."

"I'm sorry," said Xander.

"What for? I'm hoping the real me is out there somewhere living his life."

"But still," muttered Xander.

"You're a good kid Xander but you should know that if you do this, I'm gone. Job done," Barnes looked around at the trees and dirt. "I'm kind of looking forward to it."

"Really?" asked Xander.

Barnes nodded, "I've seen what you've been through and now you've got Dawn and Ora to look after. You know what you need to do."

Xander could feel the truth in what Barnes was saying. Stepping backward, he saluted, "Private Harris reporting for duty Seargent."

Barnes grinned and for Xander, everything went dark.

oOoOo

"Xander?"

Xander opened his eyes to see a concerned looking Dawn.

"Thank heavens you blacked out there," exclaimed Dawn.

"We were most concerned," added Ora.

"I'm okay Dawn patrol just a bit wiggy. I was talking to soldier boy…and wow I can remember."

"Remember what Xander?" asked Dawn.

"Soldier boy…sorry Seargent Barnes gave me all his memories and skills around being in the army."

"I'm glad the potion worked but are you sure you are okay?" asked Dawn.

"Yeah I feel okay, bit dizzy but okay," Xander assured them.

Once Dawn had reassured herself, again, that Xander was fine (much to Ora's amusement) she finally left him to seek out her own bed. Where she laid awake for quite a while planning with Ora.

oOoOo

The next morning featured another spectacular meal before Finder banished the mess with a wave of his hand.

"So my young friends the time of your departure draws near. Have you thought about a destination?"

Dawn nodded, "I was talking it over with Ora last night. I have to learn to use my powers and how they work before returning home."

Finder nodded politely, "I believe that was the gist of the warning. You received some scrolls and nearly a dozen books from Lady Mystra regarding what little is known." Finder patted what looked like an empty leather satchel.

"Wow, really is that like a bag of holding, neat," said Xander with a smile. "That will be handy."

Finder smiled at his enthusiasm, "It is, in fact, a minor bag of holding."

Dawn grinned at Xander's antics, "I think we might need to first work out what my powers do and their limits. I'm thinking a sciency universe."

"Ohh Star Wars?' asked Xander.

Dawn rolled her eyes, "I was thinking more like Star Trek."

oOoOo

Saying goodbye to Finder was harder than Dawn thought. The God had been immensely helpful and a was a pretty cool guy to have in your corner. Even Ora had seemed a bit overwhelmed.

Finder smiled as he presented Xander with a short sword that was charmed for speed and would supposedly serve him well against demons.

For Dawn, he presented her a simple wooden box. Puzzled Dawn opened it at saw what looked like an odd piece of jewelry. A gold circle set with a large, circular red crystal.

Before Dawn could speak an excited Ora jumped in, "A healing device, in Egeria's name…where did you find this?"

Finder smiled broadly, "Lady Mystra mentioned that the Goa'uld had once tried to invade this dimension. They did not survive but this device was found."

Ora bowed deeply to Finder, "This will be very useful to us Lord Finder. Please pass on my thanks to Lady Mystra."

After putting off their departure as long as they could, Finder hugged Dawn and shook hands with Xander and they said a final round of goodbyes. He had led Dawn and Xander to a grassy hill covered in oddly carved stones which he claimed was an arrival and departure point for those using magical travel.

"Well Dawn have we got a destination?" asked Xander.

Dawn smiled broadly, "I really think we need a sciency viewpoint on what I do. Who better and more trustworthy than Starfleet?"

"I think we still need to be careful but it sounds like a plan. So, which series?"

"I always liked Next Gen," said Dawn.

"Yeah, Picard rocks," said Xander before adopting a rather poor English accent. "Make it so, Number One girl."

"Goof," muttered Dawn as she concentrated and everything turned green.

oOoOo

USS Enterprise – Bridge

"Captain's Log, Stardate 43349.1. An unidentified distress signal from a vessel has been handed over to the USS Preston in response to our new priority orders. Admiral Barnes' orders are quite clear and given the potential dangers involved I am inclined to agree with his concerns."

Picards door chime sounded and he looked up from his log entries, "Enter."

Unsurprisingly, considering that he had requested their presence, it was Riker, Data and LaForge.

"Take a seat," ordered Picard.

All three officers sat and then turned their attention to their commanding officer.

Picard cleared his throat "This is an off the record briefing."

Riker and LaForge exchanged a look while Data sat patiently."As of two hours, ago the Federation research team studying the Guardian of Forever initiated an alert regarding two travellers that appeared to arrive through the Guardian itself. As per Federation protocols regarding the Guardian, they approached the travellers only to be repulsed by an unknown energy field. All attempts to enter the field have failed and the head of the Research team alerted Starfleet."

"I assume that we've been sent to investigate and resolve the issue," said Riker.

"That would be correct Number One," replied Picard.

"Data what do you know of the research on the Guardian?" asked Riker.

"There has been a permanent multi-disciplinary Federation team in place since Stardate 43299. They have been studying the Guardian and enforcing the Sypiod Four treaty to allow research only access to the Guardian itself. To date, they have produced sixteen noteworthy papers. The…"

"Thank you Data. Please prepare a briefing for all senior officers," ordered Picard.

"Of course Captain," replied Data.

"So potential time travellers," mused Riker.

"Not necessarily Commander," corrected Data. "The Guardian allows access to alternate timelines and theoretically alternate realities."

Picard shared a worried look with Riker.

"Marvelous," muttered Riker.

Picard turned his attention to Laforge, "Mister LaForge I will have the research teams scans forwarded to you. I would like to have some opinions if not solutions in time for the full briefing."

"I'll get right on it Sir," LaForge reassured him.

Picard stood and adjusted his uniform top, "Well, we have our tasks gentlemen the main briefing is in thirty minutes. Commander if you would stay a moment."

Data and LaForge left and Riker raised an eyebrow.

"How much do you know about the Guardian Wil?"

"I did the compulsory command course on the dangers of time travel and well, the Guardian featured prominently."

Picard nodded, "I'm sure it did. It's a fascinating in a terrifying way. To think that such power was left sitting on an abandoned planet. The remains of an unknown precursor civilization...its potential just in the field of history is staggering."

"I think Kirk proved just how dangerous it could be," replied Riker.

Picard sighed, "True, we need to keep that danger to the forefront of our minds."

oOoOo

In orbit of Forever World

"Scans indicate that the energy field is still active," reported Worf.

"Very well hail the Federation research team," ordered Picard.

"Channel open," reported Worf.

"Federation Research Station this is the USS Enterprise," announced Picard.

"Enterprise this is Director Warren…thank goodness you made excellent time." The Director was middle aged and rather thin but most obvious was his state of agitation.

"What is happening Director?" asked Picard.

"There are two humanoids, apparently human inside the energy shield. The female appears to be talking to the Guardian while the male seems to be trying to communicate. Unfortunately, the shield is stopping any sort of signals as well."

"Have they attempted to use the Guardian?" asked Picard as he frowned.

"She appears to be talking to it although we did note the images shown by the Guardian have sped up. That is usually indicative of the Guardian being asked questions."

"I will send an away team down to see if a larger presence encourages them to talk," said Picard.

"I'll inform Chief Yarrow, he's in charge of the Starfleet security detachment here," promised Warren.

Once the viewscreen changed back to an image of the world below Picard turned to Riker, "Number One, Mister Data I would like you to investigate. Liaise with the Director and this Chief Yarrow. I don't think that I need to remind you the danger we face."

"Aye Captain," replied Riker as he stood and signalled for Data to accompany him.

oOoOo

Several hours earlier….

Dawn and Xander appeared in what appeared to be a ruin. All around them, broken pillars and time-worn stone jutted up out of fine grey dust.

"Well this isn't what I expected," said Dawn as she looked around. "And unless we are on the holodeck this is not the Enterprise."

Xander shrugged and walked around what must have been a wall at some point.

Dawn, however, drifted over to an oddly shaped stone…something. It was almost heart shaped with a large central section that was rather odd. It was almost like the view through it was distorted.

'There is something odd here Dawn. It is like I feel a connection to the stone,' Ora sounded intrigued rather than frightened.

"What are you?" whispered Dawn.

"I AM THE GUARDIAN OF FOREVER SISTER."

"Are you the love hearty thing?" asked Dawn. "Actually hold on you said Sister?"

"I TOO CONTAIN A FRAGMENT OF THE KEY."

"Wow, so you are like me?" asked Dawn.

"I AM WHAT YOU SEE."

"What the hell does that mean?" demanded Dawn. "Are you like me. What happened to you?"

"I AM A GUARDIAN OF WHAT WAS AND WILL BE, A PORTAL TO POSSIBILITIES AND COUNTLESS JOURNEYS."

"Are you trapped in there?" asked Dawn.

"NO, I WAS ALWAYS HERE AND ALWAYS WILL BE."

'Dawn I do not believe that the…ah Guardian is alive in the same way that you are," warned Ora.

"So why did, hang on did you bring me here instead of the Enterprise?" asked Dawn.

"YOUR JOURNEY SISTER, BEGINS HERE, AT THE BEGINNING."

Dawn frowned, "What, that's just gibberish you stupid rock." She slapped her hand on the smooth surface and everything went green for a moment.

Xander walked around the wall and found what looked like a natural bank climbing at a steep angle. Turning the other way he spotted something far more promising, buildings. Modern non-ruin buildings. Even better, people were looking at him.

With a grin he waved.

His grin faded as his friendly wave seemed to stir up a hornets nest. People…armed people were running toward him followed by a group of nearly twenty others.

"Ah crap," muttered Xander as he ducked back behind the wall.

He quickly made his way back to Dawn but before he could speak there was a flash of green light and a translucent green dome appeared overhead.

"Okay, well that happened…Hey, Dawnie!"

Dawn turned at the sound of Xander's voice but her attention was drawn back to the stone ring-ish thing that now looked like some sort of weird film screen. In fact, he recognised some of the images.

"What the hell?" muttered Xander as he hurried across to her.

Dawn's hand was on the stone and her eyes were locked onto the damn thing.

"Dawnie?"

"Shut up Xander it's talking to me," said Dawn without looking away.

"What is?" Xander said suspiciously. Invisible people were usually trouble.

'The Guardian of Forever," replied Dawn distractedly. "Now shut up."

"The Guardian of Forever," repeated Xander. "Hey original series, it was a pretty good episode…oh shit. The Guardian of Forever."

Xander looked over the odd rock and cursed, it did look familiar.

Movement caught his eye and he turned to see what he suspected were some very unhappy Starfleet people. He couldn't hear what they were saying but their body language told the story in this case. " Yep, they are pretty pissed, great."

He spent the next few hours trying to communicate with those outside the force field or whatever it was. Unfortunately, the faint distortion meant that they couldn't see what he wrote in the dirt and he couldn't make out what was written on the pads. It was a pity he couldn't lip read.

Eventually, he grew bored watching and was about to return to Dawn when a very familiar shimmer appeared in the air and six people beamed in. Xander had to smile, after all, he was a bit of a Trekkie.

He recognised Riker, Troi, Data, Worf and LaForge and he assumed that the other officer was an engineer given the equipment he was holding.

With an ear to ear smile, he waved, "I wish Willow were here to see this."

oOoOo

"He looks human, young too," said LaForge as the figure on the other side of the energy field waved.

"Looks can be deceiving," replied Worf with a grunt.

"Yarrow said that their tricorders can't penetrate the shield Geordie. I want you and Date to see what you can find out," ordered Riker before turning to Troi. "Can you sense anything?"

"Amused excitement…he is very excited to see us….wait Will he recognises us!" Troi was now staring at the figure in confusion.

Will raised an eyebrow, "I've never seen him before, anyone else?"

They all replied in the negative.

"I don't sense any ill intent," added Troi.

oOoOo

Dawn shuddered as the images continued to flow past.

'Dawn you need to break the connection we are being overloaded with information…I am finding it difficult to concentrate.'

"I'm trying Ora….old Rocky doesn't seem to notice."

Then there was the muffled sound of cursing and a loud thump like someone falling over into the dirt.

"Ow…that actually hurt…right that is enough of that," said the voice sternly.

The images stopped and Dawn pulled her hand away and turned to look. Behind her casually brushing the dirt off a Starfleet admiral's uniform was a familiar figure, "Q!"

"Well, well what have we here?" asked Q as he pointed at the Guardian. "You I know all about. But you young Miss are new."

oOoOo

"Oh, you have to be joking," muttered Riker as Q materialised within the energy field. He activated his combadge, "Riker to Picard."


	25. Chapter 25

oOoOo

Chapter 25

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

Last Time:

The images stopped and Dawn pulled her hand away and turned to look. Behind her casually brushing the dirt off a Starfleet admiral's uniform was a familiar figure, "Q!"

"Well, well what have we here?" asked Q as he pointed at the Guardian. "You I know all about. But you young Miss are new."

oOoOo

"Oh, you have to be joking," muttered Riker as Q materialised within the energy field. He activated his combadge, "Riker to Picard."

oOoOo

Riker glared through the shield at Q as he spoke to his commanding officer.

"Yes, Sir…so far he's simply talking to the two of them…They are still setting up their equipment down here…yes, Sir, I will."

"Sir?" prompted Worf.

"We keep going Worf until we are told otherwise," replied Riker.

Work growled but nodded in acknowledgement.

Riker turned back to watching Q and the strangers.

oOoOo

"Q…wow you are Q!" exclaimed Xander.

"Have we interacted?" asked Q. "I'd remember if we had, being omnipotent and everything."

Xander shook his head as he continued to stare.

Dawn stepped in front of Xander and raised an eyebrow, "You know I thought you would be taller in real life."

Q rolled his eyes, "Very original, you know I could help but I think it will be far more amusing my little Queen to see what chaos you leave in your wake."

Dawn crossed her arms, "Fine, be that way."

Q grinned, "Good luck trying to explain things."

Dawn gave Q a dismissive wave as she turned away.

"Oh I like your spunk, your majesty," Q winked at Xander and disappeared in a flash of light.

oOoOo

It was rare for Captain Picard to be visibly angry but his crew knew the signs and responded accordingly. Backs straightened, attentiveness was displayed as everyone went about their duties as they tried to ignore the presence of Q.

"Ah Mon Capitaine," called out Q in greeting as Picard stalked out of his ready room.

"Q," acknowledged Picard in a frosty tone.

Q clapped his hands together, "Well, I just wanted to give you a bit of…ah, friendly advice."

Picard stared at Q with a raised eyebrow that radiated his disbelief, "Considering our past interactions I will rein in my optimism."

"Now, now Captain no need for sarcasm, lowest form of wit and all that. Now, Jean-Luc I wanted to give you a heads up so to speak, about your two visitors."

Q paused and looked thoughtful as he touched his chin with a finger, "Or should that be three? Well, regardless you might need to consider helping them."

Picard considered Q's words as powerful being idly glanced around the bridge. Every interaction he had with Q had, he was somewhat loathe to admit, become adversarial. "Why should I help them?"

Q appeared to be studying an engineering monitor.

"Q?" prompted Picard.

"Sorry Jean-Luc, but seriously is she new?" he pointed to the Ensign manning the console.

Picard looked over at the young Ensign, "Ensign Martinez has been with us for several months."

Q sniffed, "Hmmm, well anyway you should help them Jean Luc because in their dimension they will be key players in stopping some rather nasty events occurring. To achieve that she needs to better understand her powers." Q turned again to look at Ensign Martinez. "You are not fooling anyone with that disguise. And by anyone I, of course, mean me."

"What are you talking about Q?" demanded Picard.

Q clicked his fingers and then flinched. For a moment, a look of horror crossed his face before his eyes narrowed. "How did you escape your prison?"

Martinez laughed, "Wouldn't you like to know."

Q straightened and made a twisting gesture that caused Martinez to disappear. Several crew members rushed forward but Q gestured and they froze in place.

"Q what is the meaning of this?' demanded Picard as one of the unaffected crewmen was summoning security and medical teams to the bridge.

"Shush, I'm listening," replied Q.

"So smug and self-righteous I can't wait to bring your people down," said a voice familiar voice behind Picard.

Picard turned to see Jack Crusher standing behind him.

"Jack," whispered Picard.

"That's not Jack Crusher," warned Q as he strode forward.

"Oh, it's me old friend, how's good old Beverly these days?"

"My god Jack," whispered Picard as a sense of loss washed over him as he was reminded of his lost friend.

Jack laughed derisively, "Don't oh god me Jean Luc, not when you are busy bending her over…likes it like that doesn't she?" He asked with malicious glee.

Picard was speechless as Q stepped forward, placing himself between 'Jack' and Picard.

The turbo lift doors swished open and Guinan walked out with her hands raised.

"You don't belong here accursed one," hissed out Guinan as she advanced on Jack.

Jack laughed again before flinching, "What have you done?"

Q raised an eyebrow and then flicked his fingers toward Jack, "Nicely done Guinan, now it's time for you to go back to your personal abyss."

Jack screamed and staggered.

Just as the turbo lift doors opened.

Beverly Crusher rushed on to the bridge but stumbled almost falling as she spotted her dead husband, "Jack?"

Picard blocked Beverly from approaching, "I don't think it's Jack."

Q raised his hands and began to trace something in the air. Across from him, Guinan was chanting as she too began to gesture.

Jack laughed, "You think this will stop me? I'll be back."

"Yes, but not here, ever," replied Q as pure white light blinded everyone in the room for the blink of an eye.

As his vision came back, Picard was torn between helping Beverly Crusher, who looked like she might faint and Guinan who was sitting on the floor looking exhausted.

"What the blazes just happened?" demanded Picard.

oOoOo

Dawn felt something…a tug at her mind for the briefest moment and then a wave of pain hit her. Unable to do anything she screamed and Ora screamed with her.

oOoOo

"It's an entity of pure evil," explained Guinan as she sipped at her herbal tea. "My people encountered a similar entity when I was young. Although Ironius was nowhere near as powerful as this one, it took the intervention of a number of powerful races, including the Q Continuum to stop it."

"How did they stop it?" asked Picard.

With a flash of light, Q reappeared, sitting comfortably on Picard's lounge, "We sent it to a pocket dimension and sealed it off for all eternity."

"Exactly how dangerous is this entity?" asked Doctor Crusher.

"If it had somehow fully manifested in this reality it would have been unstoppable by anyone save perhaps the gathered might of the Continuum…and even then we might have failed," Q sighed and turned to Guinan. "I wanted to thank you Guinan, your binding helped distract it while I closed the nexus."

Guinan nodded sombrely, "I understand Q."

Q looked around the room at the puzzled faces and sighed, loudly, "It is not native to this reality but somehow it found a crack large enough to send a part of itself through. It looked solid but it was incorporeal."

"How exactly was it dangerous?" asked Picard.

"Its influence and ability to impersonate the dead…it corrupts people, fills them with doubt. It talked Martinez, quite literally to death…well suicide anyway," explained Q.

"Will it be back?" asked Crusher.

"No, the rift is sealed and it has no followers here to help it…Huzzah, we are saved pity about the countless other dimensions where it can escape. Which, Jean-Luc brings me back to the original reason for my visit. Your two travellers are from one of those dimensions. They need training because when they return home, they'll eventually have to face it along with its, and I mean this literally Picard, personal army of darkness."

"You can't be serious," said Beverly Crusher in clear disbelief.

Guinan sighed, "This time he is telling the truth, although I am no expert on the nature of the entities like the one we encountered here, my peoples experience with them showed us that even the weakest among them was almost a match for the Q. The one here had access to only the barest fraction of its power and it shrugged of Q's attempt to banish it. My binding would have been like a wall of tissue paper but together we forced it back into its prison."

"Yes and for that, you infuriating woman, you have my thanks and those of the Continuum. You El-Aurians have always been a…inconvenience for the Q," Q held up a hand to forestall Guinan's response. "Not without cause. In this, however, we can agree."

There was a flash of light and another man appeared, this one was older and dressed in a Starfleet admiral's uniform, "Stop dithering Q and get on with it."

Q raised an eyebrow, "What are you doing here Q?"

The newly arrived Q shot Q a look, "Doing what you were told to do Q," turning to Guinan he snapped his fingers and a globe of golden light appeared in his palm. Before the others could react he tossed the globe at Guinan.

There was an explosion of golden light and Guinan slumped in the chair.

Picard threw himself at the newer Q, who simply disappeared in a flash of light.

"What the devil is happening Q?" demanded Picard as he whirled, furiously on Q.

Meanwhile, Crusher rushed to Guinan's side and pulled out a medical tricorder.

Q ignored Picard as he watched Crusher examine Guinan with a neutral expression.

"Q what did he do?" demanded Picard.

Q sighed and turned to Picard, "The continuum felt that Guinan deserved a reward Q ensured she received it."

Crusher looked up from her Tricorder, "She unconscious but her bio-electric field has gone haywire…the readings are varying wildly. I've never seen anything like this Captain."

"She will be fine. She simply needs to rest while her system recovers," explained Q in a quiet voice. His eyes had not left Guinan.

"Recovers from what Q?" asked Picard.

"Having her full powers restored," replied Q as he turned. For a moment, Picard saw real concern in Q's eyes before his usual mask dropped into place. "Well, I think I'll leave you to tidy up Jean-Luc. Once more the day is saved, Huzzah. Now don't forget Jean-Luc your visitors need your help." Q suddenly smiled as he seemingly realised something. "Actually, they might even be of help to Guinan."

With that helpful statement, Q disappeared.

oOoOo

Riker looked over at La Forge in surprise as the shield shimmered and disappeared, "What did you do Geordi?"

"Nothing Commander it just faded away," reported La Forge.

"Will, look," Troi pointed to where two figures lay on the ground.

"Worf with me," ordered Will as he carefully made his way over.

Both appeared uninjured save for blood trickling out of the nose of the young woman. To be safe, he waved over the installations Security Chief, "Chief get security detail and a medical team over here to check them out."

oOoOo

"Beverly?"

Crusher turned to Picard and shook her head, "The male is as he appears. A human male although my scans indicate that he has sustained a great many injuries. Most of which appear to have been caused by hand to hand fighting. Far more importantly he appears to be from the past. Based on his identification, his clothing, the medical treatments he has received and from the stable isotope analyses I would say on or around the year two thousand."

"A time traveller," mused Picard. "That might explain their proximity to the Guardian."

"The girl is in her late teens, at most. And she is, well she is an anomaly. Here have a look at this," Crusher touched a display and a scan of the girl appeared. "Look, there is some sort of parasite or perhaps symbiont attached to her spine. It is directly attached to her central nervous system. It may be the cause of the other oddities we are seeing. She has a very odd bio-electric field it is producing some very exotic energy, so far unclassified. She also has an odd metallic compound in her blood. Nothing we have come across before."

"Interesting, any idea when they will be able to be questioned?" asked Picard.

"I think they are just sleeping off whatever affected them. It certainly packed a wallop, much like a heavy stun from a phaser."

Troi was peering intently at the young woman, "I am sensing two beings…they are rather more separate than a Trill host and symbiont."

"Captain I have finished analysis on their belongings," reported Data as he walked past the two armed security officers.

"Report Mister Data," ordered Picard.

"Their jewellery and other equipment are analogous with items we have on file from the time period Doctor Crusher suggested. There are however items that are defying definition. They are carrying a knife and a sword along with a device that is clearly not of human manufacture. They are also using a cloth bag that contains what appears to be a permanent sub-space pocket. I have yet to determine how it is being maintained. Lastly, the Identity documents carried by Mister Harris and Miss Summers indicate that they live in a town named Sunnydale in California. Despite an extensive search, I can find no reference to such a town."

"So perhaps they are, as Q suggested, dimensional travellers," said Picard.

"There is some evidence but such a claim would be speculation at this point," replied Data.

"I…" Crusher trailed off as an alarm sounded from the biobed with the female.

"Nurse run a diagnostic her brainwaves indicate that she is still in a deep sleep," ordered Crusher as she frowned at the monitor above the biobed.

The young woman, nominally identified as Dawn Summers opened her eyes.

oOoOo

Ora could sense that something was wrong with Dawn. It was like she was asleep. Normally a Tok'ra would never, unless in very dangerous situation…like waking up in a strange place.

"You need to remain calm, you are recovering from being knocked unconscious," said a soothing female voice.

Ora sat up and looked around through Dawn's eyes, "What happened?" she asked using Dawn's voice.

"We were hoping that you could explain," replied Crusher.

"I am not sure…" began Ora only to pause as Dawn's awareness returned.

'Ora what's going on?' asked Dawn as she awoke to Ora being in control.

'I was just trying to find out,' replied Ora.

oOoOo

"Counsellor?" prompted Picard in a quiet voice.

Troi tilted her head as if she was listening intently, "It's like she is having a conversation. I can't hear words but I would speculate the host and the symbiont are communicating. All I can sense is concern and perhaps fear, no anxiety."

oOoOo

'Right Ora, let me I know the characters pretty well thanks to Xander's Trekkie nights.'

Dawn took control.

"Um, so explanations needed huh?"

Picard stepped forward, followed by Troi, who was looking at her with more confusion than Dawn remembered her TV version showing.

"As long as you are feeling well enough, Miss Summers," replied Picard.

Dawn had already considered what she should say and decided that the truth was probably the best option. Well, most of the truth.

"Dawn please, Miss Summers makes me feel like I'm in trouble at school," she added a friendly smile. "First, can I ask how Xander is?"

Crusher stepped forward, "He's exhausted once he wakes up he should be fine Dawn."

Dawn accepted that with a nod, "Yeah, well he has had a big few days, we all have really. Okay, so explaining time. I travelled here to get a better idea, from a scientific point of view, of how my powers work. In my home dimension we have been exposed to this dimension and so we picked it and here we are."

Picard glanced at Troi, who nodded. She didn't sense any deception from Dawn.

"So you came here to ask for help?" asked Picard, "Why us?"

"What better ship or crew than this Enterprise?' countered Dawn with a grin.

'May I speak to them Dawn?' asked Ora.

'Sure, they can handle it,' replied Dawn.

Picard managed to hide his surprise as Dawn's eye's flashed a golden colour.

"Greetings I am Ora," the slightly distorted voice didn't seem to faze the Starfleet officers.

"And you are the symbiont, how fascinating," said Crusher.

"That is correct doctor, Dawn is my host."

"So you have control of her body?" asked Picard in a careful, diplomatic tone.

Dawn/Ora shook her head, "We share although most of the time Dawn is driving, so to speak. I can take over but I find doing so in any but the most critical of situations to be quite repugnant."

Dawn briefly took back control and smiled broadly, "Ora is pretty cool, she's well we are a part of a sect called the Tok'ra. They are the live and let live symbionts. You know, a partnership with benefits and all that. The Goa'uld are the same species but they take over their hosts. It's a whole, you humans are cattle thing. They are the big bads and we are the white hats, the good guys. Kind of like Sith and Jedi…" Dawn trailed off as she realised no one was following her explanation.

"Well done Dawnster, that was an almost Willow-level of high-speed babble," said Xander as he sat up rubbing at his temples. "And way too many pop culture references."

"Xander!" screamed Dawn as she jumped off her bed and launched herself at Xander.

Crusher, fearful of her patients being hurt was somewhat surprised when Xander caught and held her without apparent strain while still sitting on his bed.

The Starfleet officers watched in some amusement as Dawn showered Xander with kisses.

oOoOo

"So Dawn, how are you and Ora?" asked Xander.

"We are both fine Xan. And secondly, how freaking cool is this?"

Xander nodded, "I know Star Trek, the Enterprise I mean…it's like every geeks dream."

"I know right," agreed Dawn.

"Do not forget that we have a more serious agenda," added Ora.

Dawn rolled her eyes and Xander grinned.

"Yes mom," added Dawn.

"She is right Dawn. So, how do we do this?" asked Xander. "Given their portrayal in the series they should take something like this pretty well. Maybe we should just upfront ask."

'Xander has a good point. Your memories portray them as honourable,' offered Ora.

"Okay, Ora thinks they are pretty trustworthy, as far as I remember anyway," said Dawn.

"Sounds like a plan," agreed Xander.

"Still…this is cool. I really want to hit the holodeck," said Dawn. "Oooh and the arboretum…and Parrises squares…"

'And she mocks me for being a geek,' Xander said to himself as he occasionally nodded, letting Dawn babble on.

oOoOo

Briefing Room B – Starship Enterprise

"So what are they like?" Riker asked as they sat waiting for Captain Picard and Doctor Crusher.

"They are a very interesting couple Will. Miss Summers or as she prefers Dawn is the host of a Symbiont called Ora. Beverly is still trying to lock down all the changes that relationship has made to Dawn's biology. Mister Harris, Xander, is a joker and self-confessed slacker who absolutely radiates protectiveness toward Dawn."

Worf frowned as he joined in the conversation, "For all his light-hearted joking," his frown morphed into a scowl. "He is on guard, looking for danger. If not for his youth I would assume he had served as a warrior."

LaForge sighed as he leaned back in his chair, "The odd bio-electric field the Doctor detected is very similar to the energy emissions of the Guardian of Forever. Not quite the same but very similar. If I hadn't seen the readings myself, I'd never have believed it could be produced biologically."

"Could it be the symbiont?" asked Riker.

LaForge shrugged, "Maybe, although it looks like the energy is being produced at a cellular level."

As LaForge spoke the door swished open and Picard and Crusher walked in.

Picard nodded to those in the room already as both he and Crusher took their seats. As she sat Crusher turned to LaForge, "That's not the strangest thing," added Crusher. "Miss Summers is slowly being changed, biologically speaking as well. Her reproductive system and her immune system have already been heavily modified."

"And she is aware of this?" asked Troi.

"Fully," replied Crusher. "Or so she claims. Her symbiont explained that the process, when complete, will allow Dawn to spawn new symbionts. Apparently the process is relatively rare among hosts and she will be of vital importance to the sect to which they belong."

"And Mister Harris, is he impacted?" asked Riker.

Crusher frowned, "There were some odd results when I looked at his DNA. Variances that fall just outside of normal ranges except in cases where there is an extra-terrestrial parent. Given that he comes from a pre-contact Earth I cannot explain what caused such a shift."

"I wonder how this fits in with Q's warning?" asked Picard.

Before anyone could answer Data escorted Guinan into the briefing room.

Picard stood, "Thank you for coming Guinan."

Guinan nodded and took a seat next to Crusher.

"Well, let's begin. Data what have you found?" asked Picard.

"Captain, while the scientists have begun an in-depth analysis of the Guardian, their findings are far from complete. There is one intriguing piece of data that may be enlightening. The energy emissions being created by Dawn Summers are in fact a very close match to those produced by the Guardian."

"Hold on Data," interjected Crusher. "They are similar but not an exact match."

"Actually, Doctor if you break down the emissions you will find this," Data activated a monitor. "If I filter out all the other waveforms you are left with this."

The images on the monitor were overlayed as Data continued speaking, "When you do this there is only a point zero zero one difference."

"What does that mean Geordi?" asked Riker.

"That is not yet been determined but theoretically, she should be able to replicate the effects of the Guardian," replied Data. "The hypothesis that they are dimensional travellers does appear to have some potential validity."

"She is a key," said Guinan whose sombre expression looked out of place on the usually cheerful hostess.

"A key to what Guinan?" asked Picard.

"Dimensions, alternate realities even time. Jean-Luc someone has done something incredibly foolish. They have made a key shard into a flesh and blood teenage girl."

oOoOo


End file.
